DragonKin - por Fyreheart
by Rose Hathaway Potter
Summary: AU. Durante o verão entre o 5º e 6º ano de Harry, um antepassado de Harry descobre o último da linha sendo maltratado e decidir que é HORA para interceder. Pessoal, essa fanfic foi escrita pela Fyreheart aqui mesmo no FanFiction e ela me deu permissão para traduzi-la. Amei e todos também vão amá-la, e desculpe pelos possíveis erros. Gente, vou postar de acordo com a tradução
1. Capítulo 01 - Harry Potter está ausente

_**Capítulo 01 - Harry Potter está ausente**_

Ninguém na sala lembrava de ter visto Albus Dumbledore este visivelmente chateado na memória recente. Seu rosto normalmente jovial estava grave, os olhos quentes estavam desfocados e seus ombros tinham uma queda distinta como se estivesse caindo em um peso pesado como ele irrefletidamente acariciou Fawkes, o Phoenix familiar. Mesmo quando os membros da Ordem foram mortos no cumprimento do dever, sua resposta foi geralmente pesar cuidadosamente controlado, tingido por sua aura de poder crepitante.

O bruxo de idade foi o diretor da Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria, o Mugwump Supremo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, o Chefe Warlock da Suprema Corte e foi amplamente reconhecido como mago mais poderoso de seu tempo. Ele foi tão bem conhecido por seu bom humor sereno, como por seu vestuário extravagante e raramente autorizava outros a vê-lo como nada além de agradável, otimista e determinado. Enquanto ouvia o trinado suave do Phoenix, sua expressão sombria fez com que os outros membros da Ordem da Phoenix tornarem-se cada vez mais apreensivo.

Severus Snape invadiu a sala cheio de tensão, o seu manto negro esvoaçando atrás dele e uma expressão de desgosto em seu rosto pálido. Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para os presentes, em seguida, deu a sua atenção para o Diretor. "Albus, o que o pirralho fez agora que me obrigou a colocar minha poção em êxtase em um ponto crítico de preparo?"

O diretor virou-se e acenou para o alto e taciturno Mestre de Poções, sem seu sorriso normal de acolhimento. Isso, por si só, causou o atrasado a fazer uma pausa na incerteza repentina. "Obrigado por se juntar a nós Severus. Eu não teria chamado você se não fosse importante. Harry Potter está ausente."

"Ausente?" Olhos obsidianos se estreitaram. "Por quanto tempo? Eu pensei que ele não foi autorizado a deixar o quintal de seus parentes."

"Ninguém o viu por quase uma semana."

"Quem questionou os seus parentes?"

Ninfadora Tonks, a jovem Auror metamorfomaga, falou. "Moody e eu falamos com eles esta manhã, depois que eu percebi que ninguém o tinha visto a semana toda. Considerando que Harry realiza todo o seu trabalho no jardim, devemos tê-lo visto a cada poucos dias. Os Dursleys estavam relutantes em falar conosco em primeiro lugar, mas Moody ... uh ... os _persuadiu_ que seria de seu melhor interesse para responder às nossas perguntas." Ela fez uma pausa para enviar um sorriso tímido para o mais velho e cheio de cicatrizes ex-Auror ao recordar a cena.

O enorme homem trouxa havia vociferado indignado para os dois membros da Ordem em seu degrau da frente, e tentou bater a porta na cara deles após declarar que ele não tinha vontade de falar com "aberrações". Moody forçou sua perna direita artificial na porta para evitar que fechasse e, em seguida, abriu caminho para a casa, tirando sua varinha bem quando ele se moveu. Seu olho esquerdo artificial mágico estava girando enquanto examinava a casa e dirigiu os trouxas para sua imaculada, mas irrelevante sala. Tonks tinha que admitir que Moody totalmente ganhou o apelido "Mad Eye"( Olho Louco) quando fixou a família com seu olhar intimidador.

O primo gordo adolescente de Harry tentou se esconder atrás de sua mãe, com cara de cavalo, enquanto seu pai, com o rosto vermelho e robusto,cuspiu " Agora veja aqui! Esta é a minha casa e eu não vou tolerar ... "

Seu discurdo acabou abrutamente quando Moody fixou o olho girando sobre ele e levantou sua varinha para a garganta do outro homem. Sua voz era perigosamente baixa quando ele sussurrou "Eu vou pedir apenas uma vez. Onde está Harry Potter?"

Levando seus olhos até a varinha, o trouxa respondeu: " O filhote ingrato deixou um bilhete na mesa da cozinha uma manhã e desaparece antes de levantarmos. Ele deixou suas tarefas inacabadas e ... "

Moody apunhalou a varinha na direção dele e o trouxa encontrou-se silenciado. Tonks questionou a tia de Harry. "Você ainda tem a nota? Que dia ele foi embora?"

Petúnia Dursley acenou com a cabeça em direção a sua imitação de escrivaninha vitoriana. "Eu coloquei-o na gaveta do meio. Eu sabia que alguém iria aparecer, eventualmente, após o pirralho ingrato desapareceu. Ele não podia sequer se incomodar em explicar a sua ausência para vocês... as pessoas... ele mesmo."

Tonks rapidamente caminhou até a mesa, preferindo deixar Moody mantendo a família em cheque. Um pergaminho dobrado estava na mesa, enrugado como se tivesse sido amassado em uma bola e, em seguida, desamassado novamente.

_Tia Petúnia,_

_Estou deixando para o resto do verão e tenho minhas coisas comigo. Embora eu enviei uma nota aos meus amigos, se alguém vier me procurar, por favor, avise que eu estou seguro e vou voltar a Hogwarts para o início do prazo._

_Obrigado,_

_Harry_

Moody continuou depois que Tonks terminou sua narrativa para Snape. "Nós examinamos seu quarto. Não havia magia residual, escuro ou de qualquer outra forma, seja em seu quarto ou em outro lugar da casa. A nota tinha a aura de Potter sobre ele, sendo assim escrita por ele. Quer seja sob coação ou não é desconhecido. Essencialmente, ele está desaparecido sem deixar vestígios."

O Mestre de Poções fez uma careta de descontentamento. "Aquele idiota arrogante! Alguém já falou com Granger ou os mais jovens Weasleys para ver se ele deu-lhes alguma informação?" Ele olhou para os gêmeos mais velhos ruivos Weasleys, que só recentemente juntaram-se à Ordem.

O diretor falou quanto os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça veementemente. "Molly voltou à Toca para falar com o jovem Ron. Ela deve estar de volta em instantes."

Mesmo quando ele terminou de falar, houve uma lufada junto à lareira e a matriarca de cabelos avermelhados do clã Weasley saiu. Escovando fora a foligem com uma mão e segurando uma nota com a outra. "A coruja de Harry entregou uma nota para Ron a cinco dias. Diz apenas que ele vai ficar afastado para o restante do verão, está seguro e espera vê-los para o início do novo mandato. Ele também pede que Ron, por favor, cuide de Hedwig até que ele volte."

Mad Eye (Olho Louco) Moody rosnou "Deveria ter tido um feitiço corda no menino, Albus. Eu sei que as pessoas jovens zombam de mim por defender a ' vigilância constante', mas a atenção e vigilância poderia ter evitado isso."

Molly virou-se para encarar Moody, tão feroz em defesa do menino desaparecido como se fosse um dos seus. "Harry não era um _prisioneiro_, Alastor! Agora eu não sei por que ele decidiu deixar sua casa trouxa, mas para prendê-lo à força lá? Isso é ultrajante!" Moody deu de ombros para ela.

George e Fred Weasley se entreolharam e compartilharam uma mensagem silenciosa. Previsivelmente, a mãe percebeu o olhar trocado e os movimentos de cabeça quase imperceptíveis. "Vocês, rapazes, sabem algo sobre isso? Por que vocês não disseram nada?"

George falou primeiro. "Não mamãe, nós não sabemos."

Fred acrescentou: "Mas certamente não estamos surpresos." Os gêmeos começaram a falar rapidamente, terminando as frases um do outro.

"Vocês dizem que não sabem por que ele decidiu deixar...".

"... Mas por que é alguém surpreso? Não é como se ele nunca foi feliz lá...".

"... Quase esfomeado, trabalhando como um elfo doméstico...".

"... Fechaduras na porta de seu quarto, barras na janela de seu quarto...".

"... Chamado de aberração e um desperdício de espaço...".

"... Deixado sozinho para lidar com sua dor pela morte de seu padrinho...".

"... Você teria deixado um de seus filhos para lidar sozinho depois de testemunhar a morte de um ente querido, mãe?"

Expressão irada de Molly Weasley caiu enquanto seu terno coração derretido. "Não, eu teria ficado feliz em ter Harry na Toca todo o verão. Ele não deveria ter sido deixado para chorar sozinho. Ele precisava de apoio e conforto, e não mais abuso." Ela se virou para olhar ameaçadoramente Albus Dumbledore, mas parou a expressão angustiada no rosto do bruxo idoso.

Albus sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira e suspirou profundamente. "Nós vamos ter que fazer o que pudermos para encontrá-lo sem alertar Voldemort que ele não está mais sob a proteção das alas de sangue. Alastor, por favor, trabalhe com Kingsley e Tonks para desenvolver uma estratégia de busca secreta. Severus, deixe-nos saber se Voldemort dá qualquer indicação de que ele esteja ciente da ausência de Harry. Se não o encontrarmos antes do final do verão, vamos ter esperança de que ele esteja realmente seguro e capaz de retornar a Hogwarts como ele declarou para o início do prazo escolar.

Após uma breve discussão, os membros da Ordem saíram do cômodo, deixando o diretor e Fawkes sozinhos. O Phoenix trinou uma pergunta para o diretor. A voz do feiticeiro velho era profunda com pesar. " Eu fiz o que eu achava que era melhor. Pensei que ele estava lidando bem com a morte de Sirius. Afinal, Harry não o conhecia tanto tempo. Pensei que ele entendeu o quão importante as alas de sangue eram. Mas eu esqueci que estava lidando com um garoto de dezesseis anos de idade. Ele têm um tempo duro o suficiente com essa idade, sem todos as provações que Harry tem sofrido." O diretor balançou a cabeça em remorso e retornou a acariciar seu familiar, dando-lhes conforto. Ele ternamente esperava que Harry estivesse seguro.


	2. Capítulo 02 - O Juanth Darastrix

_**Capítulo 2 - O Juanth Darastrix**_

Hermione e Ron esperaram na plataforma 9 ³/4, até que todos os alunos tinham embarcado no Hogwarts Express, desesperadamente à procura de Harry. Finalmente, eles embarcaram no trem quando o apito final de advertência soou e se moveram para o compartimento que Neville Longbottom havia reivindicado.

O menino anteriormente de rosto redondo e gordo tinha crescido ao longo do verão, deixando seu rosto mais magro e sua estrutura mais alta. Ele suspirou alto em decepção quando apenas Hermione e Ron entraram no compartimento. " Nenhum sinal de Harry, então? "

O menino ruivo e desengonçado respondeu desanimado " Nada ". Sentou-se rapidamente quando o trem balançou para a frente.

A voz de Hermione era grave quando ela murmurou " Eu espero que ele esteja bem."

Uma voz divertida a respondeu. " Eu acho que estou, mas obrigado pela preocupação, Mione."

Apoiando-se contra a porta do compartimento aberto foi um jovem homem elegante, alto, de cabelos escuros e brilhantes olhos verdes. Um sorriso satisfeito jogado em seus lábios no sucesso em surpreender seus amigos. Ele indicou o compartimento " Há espaço para mim, então? "

" Oi Harry, traga seu traseiro aqui! Onde você estava? Você sabia como todo mundo estava preocupado? Pensei que minha mãe ficaria histérica com a ideia de você sair sozinho para o verão!"

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione saltou para ele e o abraçou com força. " Você não me deixe preocupada assim de novo Harry James Potter!"

Harry conteve um gemido quando o ar foi espremido para fora dele pela ferocidade do abraço de sua amiga. " É bom ver você também, Hermione.", ele suspirou. " Ar, por favor. " Quando o abraço esmagador continuou, ele acrescentou: " Por favorzinho com um livro em cima? "

Um riso abafado foi ouvido na frete do peito de Harry, onde o rosto de Hermione foi enterrado, mas ela relutantemente soltou seu aperto. " Desculpe Harry, mas eu realmente estava preocupada".

" Olhando bem lá, Harry", acrescentou Neville. " Você teve um surto de crescimento durante o verão, eu acredito? "

Harry riu enquanto arrumava seu tronco. " Algo como isso, Neville. Parece que você fez tão bem. Olhando bem você mesmo, companheiro. " Ele recostou-se na cadeira ao lado de Neville, esticou as pernas e cruzou os tornozelos, olhando satisfeito para Ron e Hermione em frente a ele.

" Eu sinto muito se sua mãe estava preocupada, Ron. Essa não foi minha intenção. Deliberadamente enviei a você e Hermione uma nota para que vocês soubessem que eu estava seguro para o verão. Vou escrever uma carta para ela quando chegarmos em Hogwarts e pedir desculpas."

Hermione correu os olhos avaliativos sobre seu amigo. Ele ganhou vários centímetro durante o verão, talvez mais do que isso mesmo. Enquanto ele foi menor do que ela no final do último mandato, ele era agora, pelo menos 10 centímetros mais alto. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa ajustada preta e calças pretas e com botas pretas. A aridez de sua roupa só foi aliviado pela fivela grande de prata do cinto, onde um dragão em voo com brilhantes olhos verdes que combinavam com seu próprio. Na verdade, os olhos ...

" Harry, você não está usando seus óculos!"

Ele sorriu e ela percebeu que sorriso atraente que ele tinha. Seus dentes retos e brancos contra seu rosto bronzeado, e as roupas pretas fez seus olhos se destacarem.

" Essa é uma das coisas que eu tenho que falar com vocês. No entanto, eu preciso dizer que estou sob Juramento Bruxo de não revelar onde passei meu verão ou com quem." Nas expressões de amotinados de seus amigos, ele riu e acrescentou: " Mas o meu Juramento incluía ser capaz de dizer se vocês estivessem dispostos a comprometerem-se a manter as informações apenas entre nós mesmos. " Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente antes de virar e casualmente lançar um feitiço aviso não me note no compartimento.

" Eu não posso mesmo dizer à mamãe, Harry? Ela vai me esfolar se ela percebe que eu estou sabendo mais que ela, você sabe. Embora eu não me importo de saber algo que os gêmeos não sabem." Ron sorriu maliciosamente.

Hermione parecia perturbada. " Nós não podemos contar a ninguém? Nem o diretor ou a professora McGonagall?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. " Não, quando eu estiver pronto, eu vou dizer-lhes. Posso assegurar-vos embora eu estive seguro e não fiz nada de ilegal ou imoral durante o verão." Ele deu-lhes uma piscadela brincalhona.

Neville bufou e puxou sua varinha, lançando um feitiço de bloqueio e, em seguida, um feitiço silenciador no compartimento. Ele, então estendeu sua varinha, dizendo formalmente " Eu Neville Franklin Longbottom juro solenemente para guardar o que Harry James Potter me contar sobre seu verão em absoluto segredo, até que ele revogue meu juramento. Assim seja. " Sua varinha brilhou quando o juramento foi feito.

Ron sua varinha e repetiu o juramento. Os três jovens olharam para Hermione. Ela parecia estar pesando as opções e, em seguida, com um suspiro sacou sua própria varinha e repetiu o juramento em seu nome mesmo. " Pelo menos Juramento Bruxo não é o mesmo que um Voto Perpétuo, onde alguém morre se quebrá-lo."

" Não " Neville concordou. " Aqueles que fazem um Juramento Bruxo simplesmente se encontra incapaz de falar do assunto quando questionado sobre o mesmo."

Todos os três se virou com expectativa para Harry. Ele sorriu para seus amigos e respirou fundo. " Tudo começou cerca de oito dias depois que eu cheguei na casa dos Dursleys ... "

Harry jogou-se e virou-se na cama estreita no pequeno quarto na Privet Drive. Seus olhos estavam se movendo rapidamente por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Embora dormindo, ele sentiu como se alguém estivesse se deslocando através de suas memórias, olhando para todos os aspectos de sua vida. Memória após memória foi desenterrada e revistas em seus sonhos. Harry dormindo em um armário, sendo dito que seus pais eram bêbados e morreram em um acidente de carro, sendo tratado como escravo por seus parentes, sendo chamado de aberração e um desperdício de espaço, sendo alvo de " Harry Hunting" ("Harry Caça") e sendo espancado por Dudley e vários outros, incluindo castigos de ficar sem refeições por vários dias e sendo trancado em seu armário.

Harry torceu-se inquieto em seu sono com o excesso de memórias infelizes e gotas de suor apareceram em sua testa. Agora, ele estava esperando por seu 11º aniversário e sendo apresentado ao enorme Rúbeo Hagrid, que disse-lhe que ele era um bruxo e foi convidado para participar da Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ( Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria ). Vendo o Diagon Alley ( Beco Diagonal ) e tendo coisas compradas _só para ele_. Recebendo Hedwig como o primeiro presente que ele se lembrava. Encontrando Ron Weasley, que rapidamente tornou-se seu primeiro amgo. Sendo empurrado despreparado para o mundo dos bruxos com nenhum plano ou tentativa de integrá-lo à cultura. Sendo agredido verbalmente por Snape, que demonstrou uma profunda antipatia à primeira vista por ele. Lutando com um Troll deixado na escola. Tornando-se amigo de Hermione Granger. Descobrido que o professor de DADA ( DCAT) estava possuído pelo espírito de Voldemort e quase perder a vida lutando contra o espírito do mal.

Agora o corpo encharcado de suor de Harry se debatia e um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Hedwig piou baixinho de sua gaiola coberta em resposta a seus movimentos.

Harry descobrindo que podia falar com cobras e sendo condenado ao ostracionismo por muitos na escola por ser suspeito de ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Combatendo e quase perdendo a vida para um Basilisk ( basilisco), mas também derrotando outra versão de Voldemort.

Descobrindo que o melhor amigo de seu pai o traiu, levando-o a morte, e que este homem tinha escapado da prisão, supostamente à procura dele. Conhecendo e formando amizade com este homem, seu padrinho Sirius Black, depois de saber que ele havia sido preso sem julgamento.

Sendo forçado a entrar no Triwizard Tournament ( Torneio Tribruxo ) e sendo acusado pela maioria da escola de trapaça para entrar no Torneio, até mesmo por Ron. A eventual cura da amizade somente quando Ron percebeu que Harry estava em perigo como um participante. Sendo sequestrado com Cedric Diggory, que fora cruelmente assassinado, Sendo preso e usado em um ritual de sangue para reviver Voldemort. Tendo apenas um punhado de pessoas acreditando nele que Voldemort havia retornado.

Harry chutou o lençol enquanto lutava contra as memórias infelizes que inundavam seus sonhos. A presença compassiva percebeu sua angústia e acalmou-o suavemente. Sono de Harry acalmou quando ele já mantido além das memórias enquanto elas continuaram a vir à tona.

O Ministry of Magic ( Ministério da Magia ) saindo de seu caminho para divugar Harry como um instável caçador de atenção mentiroso e também tentando desacreditar Dumbledore. Umbridge impingindo a escola como professora de DADA ( DCAT ) e persistentemente assediando Harry. Sendo forçado a usar a pena de sangue, uma vez que cortado e permanentemente marcado por ela, além de ameaçado com Veritaserum e a maldição Cruciatos. Formando e levando a promotoria para ajudar os alunos a praticar suas magias DADA ( DCAT ). O abuso deliberado e cruel de Snape enquanto supostamente ensinando-o Oclumência. Recebendo a falsa visão de Voldemort e da derrocada do Ministério, levando à morte de Sirius. Sendo deixado sozinho para lidar com sua dor pela morte de Sirius.

Sensações reconfortantes suaves substituíram as memórias infelizes. Novos conceitos e visões flutuaram em seus sonhos, deixando-o tranquilizado e intrigado. Por fim, os sonhos soltaram e Harry flutuou de volta à consciência quando a aurora começou a quebrar no horizonte. Levantou-se em silêncio e tomando um banho antes de qualquer um dos Dursleys acordar. Eles frequentemente se recusaram a desperdiçar o custo de água e sabão com ele, assim que ele se banhava enquanto dormiam. Ele descobriu-se e libertou Hedwig, abraçando-a e acariciado suas penas com cuidado.

" Que era uma noite estranha, Hedwig. Sinto-me como se eu revivi toda a minha vida. " Ela piou e mordiscou seus dedos suavemente." Não era Voldemort, apesar de tudo. Não havia nada desonesto ou mal. " Ele franziu a testa um pouco e coçou a parte de trás de seu pescoço, onde ela não poderia alisar facilmente. " Isso se sentia como se houvesse alguém lá embora. Alguém ... gentil. Talvéz até mesmo simpático. Pergunto-me se eu deveria dizer algo para o diretor."

" _Isso é com você, filhote_."

Harry estremeceu de surpresa, olhando ao redor da sala. A voz era profunda, melodiosa, como se fosse feito de sinos, mas não havia ninguém na sala.

" _Claro que não, filhote. Eu não iria entrar em seu quarto, sem o seu consentimento. Estou acessando apenas a parte mais pública de sua mente no momento. No entanto, eu gostaria de vir visitá-lo com a sua permissão_. "

" Quem é você? Você estava passando por minhas memórias durante meu sono? "

" _Sim, eu estava descobrindo sua história. Sou Aironth e você é parte da minha família. Eu já não vivo em seu reino e da última vez que abri o portal entre nossos mundos, sua mãe estava carregando você. Quando eu vim de novo para garantir sua saúde e a segurança de sua família, eu descobri que você estava órfão. Percebi que você estava na casa de um parente de sangue, mas ainda procurei as suas memórias para confirmar seu bem estar. Para meu espanto, descobri que fostes abusado em vez de amado e protegido. Você ainda é um filhote e merece ser protegido e acarinhado, mas suas memórias mostra-lhe que está sendo colocado em risco repetidamente. Estou lutando para entender como seres sencientes poderiam maltratar assim um filhote, mal sobre a fase de filhote. Harry, você me permite visitar? Você poderia manter sua varinha apontada para mim, até que encontre-me confiável _"

" Por quê? Por que você quer me conhecer? Por que você vê a minha família?"

" _Um de seus antepassados foi adotado em meu Clã. Abrimos um portal entre nossos reinos a cada geração para garantir que os descendentes do nosso filho adotado é saudável e protegida. Gostaria de me apresentar a você e compartilhar a história de sua família com o Clã. Você é família, Harry_."

Família? Este poderia ser um truque? Não se sente como Voldemort, mas isso não significava que um dos Comensais da Morte não poderia ter encontrado uma maneira de contatá-lo mentalmente. Mas a ideia de família tinha um forte apelo. " Onde você gostaria de encontrar? "

" _Onde quer que você escolher. Vou aparecer onde quer que você esteja no momento de sua escolha. Se você preferir falar tranquilamente em seu quarto, eu sou favorável. Se preferir que eu o encontre em outro local, eu vou concordar."_

Harry considerou, pensativo. Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte não poderiam passar as alas em Privet Drive. " Você diz que pode aparecer para mim aqui no meu quarto? "

" _Sim, filhote. Enquanto eu percebo as proteções mágicas que cercam o local, eles não vão me impedir de entrar na habitação ou em seu quarto. Você pode manter sua varinha destinada a mim e eu vou partir no momento em que você indicar o seu desejo de que eu deixe."_

Harry olhou para fora, ao nascer do Sol. Os Dursleys não se moveriam por mais uma hora. Ele deslizou para fora da cama e colocou Hedwig no topo de sua gaiola. Ele se mudou para a tábua solta perto do pé da cama, retirou sua varinha e voltou para a cama. Com uma respiração profunda e se perguntando o quão estúpido ele era, ele disse: " Ok, você pode visitar durante a próxima hora."

Imediatamente, o ar deslocou-se no quarto e Hedwig piou baixinho de sua posição na gaiola. A luz dourada apareceu e rapidamente se solidificou na forma de um homem. Harry apontou a varinha para ele, mas não tomou nenhuma outra ação enquanto ele avaliou o homem.

Sua primeira impressão foi de um semi-deus de pele dourada. Ele era alto, bem mais de 2 metros, com os cabelos louro dourado e as maçãs do rosto salientes. Ele tinha olhos amendoados incomuns com íris cor de mel, não deixando aparecer o branco, enquanto a pupila era vertical, em vez de redonda. " Olhos de gato", pensou Harry. Mas tão impressionante como era o cara, era a testa que chamou sua atenção. Uma grande crista óssea em forma de V começou no couro cabeludo do homem e se estendia até a ponte do nariz. " Não é humano, então", ele pensou consigo mesmo, " Mas não é uma espécie que eu li em qualquer lugar "

Eventualmente Harry examinou o restante da face. O nariz em si era reto e estreito, enquanto os lábios eram finos, mas agradáveis. Ele também estava vestido com calças de couro marrom dourado e com uma caisa de seda cabido cor de manteiga. Sua forma era magra, mas musculoso, com braços e pernas longos.

Harry percebeu que ele estava encarando e corou ligeiramente. " Aironth, você disse? "

Um sorriso transformado a face, embora também revelou dentes caninos bastante afiados. " Sim Harry. Sou Aironth, mas também conhecido como Aironth Flamebringer ( Portador das chamas )". Ele colocou a mão sobre o coração apontando para o ombro esquerdo e inclinou-se ligeiramente, mas mantendo os olhos em Harry. " As bençãos do dia para você. Estou muito feliz por saudar um membro do Clã."

" Que Clã é isso? E por que você diz que eu sou um membro sendo que foi meu ancestral que foi adotado?"

Aironth assentiu com aprovação. " Uma excelente pergunta que me permite explicar tanto a minha história e a sua própria. Meu povo, o _Juanth Darastrix _estavam entre os primeiros habitantes deste reino. Nós desenvolvemos uma sociedade familiar muito próximo, bem como uma linguagem oral e escrita."

" Quando os seres humanos começaram a se desenvolver, encontramos prazer em sua sede de conhecimento. Nós os levamos em nossa asa e ajudou-os a prosperar. Alguns de nós mesmo adotamos seres humanos que se tornaram queridos para nós criando close-kins ( parentes próximos) - Aqueles que estão ligados por laços de sangue e magia. Passando o tempo, percebemos que com a natureza prolífico de seres humanos, acabaríamos por competir por território com eles. Nós também estávamos preocupados que a coabitação poderia levá-los a se tornarem dependentes de nós; reconhecemos que eles precisavam crescer e amadurecer por conta própria. "

"Nós nos reunimos com o Clã e debatemos o nosso curso de ação. Nossa decisão teria impacto não só sobre nós, mas em nossos close-kins entre as outras raças. Finalmente, nós tomamos a decisão de retirar-nos deste reino. Todos os close-kins foram convidados se juntar a nós, mas alguns preferiram permanecer aqui. No devido tempo, abrimos um portal para outro reino e o Clã entrou em um novo mundo. "

Harry interrompeu "E os seus close-kins que foram deixados para trás?"

Outro sorriso iluminou o rosto de ouro diante dele. "Você é realmente um filhote de pensamento rápido." Harry tentou não corar com o elogio. "Cada geração, qualquer um que deixou close-kins para trás retorna para verificar em seus descendentes. Consideramos que o close-kins como Clã por cem gerações. A família do seu pai é descendente de meu filho adotado e eu prestei atenção em cima de vocês por mais de mil anos. "

Harry piscou. "Mil anos. Err ... quantos anos você tem?"

Uma risada melodiosa e baixa irrompeu de Aironth. " Ah Filhote ... seria incomodá-lo que minha espécie vive milhares de anos? Tenho testemunhado ao longo de vinte e oito séculos. " Ele riu ao ver a expressão chocada de Harry. " É por isso que o rastreamento de cem gerações humanas não é difícil. "

" O que você quer comigo? Eu não sou nada de especial. Eu sou apenas Harry. "

Aironth se inclinou para frente e encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry com as suas próprias esferas douradas intensas. "Você é muito especial, Harry. Você é família. Você faz parte do meu sangue e meu Clã. Meu tipo tem poucos jovens e cada um é valorizado e protegido. Você merece muito mais do que lhe foi dado." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que você não consegue entender sem conhecer o Clã e a nossa História, assim você não vai compreender quão poderoso são os instintos que estão gritando para mim para te proteger e curar a sua mente, corpo e espírito. _Valorizamos_ nossos jovens. Mesmo o mais doente membro do Clã de temperamento vai dar a sua vida, sem hesitação na proteção de uma criança. "

Ele respirou fundo, como se para acalmar-se. "Filhote, o que eu realmente desejo é tornar-me uma parte de sua vida. Eu gostaria de compartilhar nossa história com você e ajudar a se preparar para a sua vida. Estou disposto a aceitar o máximo que você esteja disposto a me dar. Se for a discussão mental ocasional, então que assim seja. Se na hora que você estiver interessado, eu ficaria feliz em tê-lo passar um tempo com o Clã. Talvez você possa pensar em se juntar a nós para parte do verão antes de retornar à sua escola no próximo Outono. Isso nos daria tempo para apresentá-lo a seus primos, ensiná-lo sobre o Clã, assim como restaurar sua saúde com a maneira que deveria ter sido se você não tivesse sido sujeita ao abuso desses parentes humanos. "

Harry ouviu uma agitação no final do corredor e reconheceu que Tia Petúnia estava acordando. Tiveram eles já conversado por uma hora? Ele olhou rapidamente para fora da janela e percebeu que mais tempo do que ele tinha pensado tinha passado. Ele olhou para o homem dourado. "Minha tia está se levantando. Vou pensar sobre o que você disse. Gostaria de falar com você de novo, mas vai ser muito mais tarde esta noite antes de eu terminar com as minhas tarefas diárias."

Aironth sorriu. "Basta abrir a sua mente e pense em mim quando você está pronto para voltar a falar. Vou te ouvir e responder." Ele colocou a mão em seu peito, repetindo o ligeiro arco que ele havia dado anteriormente. "Agradeço-lhe por me permitir falar com você e estou ansiosos para voltar a falar em breve."

Harry tentou imitar a ação, colocando a mão sobre o coração e curvando-se de sua posição sentada em sua cama. "Obrigado por me procurar, Aironth. Estou ansioso para falar com você de novo."

Sua emulação do o arco do outro produziu um sorriso de alegria no rosto do visitante, fazendo com que seus olhos dourados a brilhar com prazer. Um momento depois, a forma do homem alto brilhou e desapareceu.

Harry respirou fundo várias vezes enquanto tentava se convencer de que não tinha sido um sonho. Ouvindo sua tia se movendo lá embaixo, ele rapidamente colocou-o de lado e se vestiu. Ele precisava estar lá embaixo na cozinha antes de ela chegar ou ele seria no fim de recepção de um discurso de trinta minutos.

Harry desceu as escadas e fez café da manhã para os Dursley, incluindo uma fatia de bacon, salsichas, ovos mexidos e torradas com geléia. Quando ele foi feito com a limpeza, ele foi autorizado a metade de uma toranja e uma fatia de pão seco para si mesmo.

" Garoto! Venha aqui! " Vernon Dursley parou à porta, pasta na mão. Ele estava ansioso para estar em seu caminho.

" Sim tio Vernon? "

"Eu quero o gramado para olhar como tapete quando eu chegar em casa hoje à noite. Corte, ancinho e borda-lo. Em seguida, corte os arbustos e ervas daninhas dos canteiros de flores. Certifique-se de terminar a capina de vegetais e ervas do jardim de sua tia na parte de trás. Deveria chuver hoje à noite, para que você não tem que lavar as janelas exteriores, mas tenha certeza de que aqueles estão na lista de amanhã. não me deixe para baixo, garoto. "

Harry balançou a cabeça, agradecido de que pelo menos ele não tem que lavar as janelas de dois dias em seguidos. " Tudo bem, tio Vernon."

Vinte minutos depois, ele estava se preparando para cortar a grama. "Cortar a grama não seria tão ruim se ele apenas comprar um cortador motorizado", pensou pela centésima vez. Mas tio Vernon não tinha nenhuma razão para gastar suas libras suado para tornar a vida de Harry mais fácil, então ele só tinha um cortador de grama, isso significava que ele tinha que ir até o quintal várias vezes. Ele passou a primeira hora usando uma pedra de amolar para afiar as lâminas do cortador manual, tentando não pensar em como seria fácil para manter a grama com uma altura uniforme e consistente com a magia.

Uma vez que a grama estava a uma altura respeitável, ele limpou e guardou o cortador no galpão e usou um rodo para limpar os recortes, até que o gramado era suave. Seus músculos já estavam sentindo o esforço pelo tempo que ele tinha terminado de ancinhar. Ele decidiu que não valia a pena ouvir Tia Petúnia reclamar sobre ele obter uma bebida na cozinha, por isso tomou um longo gole da mangueira antes de passar para a capina. Os metros frontais e laterais levou até depois do meio dia.

Nos verões anteriores, ele limitou-se a uma refeição por dia, quando ele estava autorizado a comer qualquer coisa, mas depois da "conversa" Mad Eye Moody com Tio Vernon na estação de trem quando ele voltou de Hogwarts, foi relutantemente permitido uma maçã e biscoitos para o almoço. Ele ouviu a porta e ouviu Tia Petúnia ao telefone, então silenciosamente, levou duas maçãs um punhado de biscoitos para comer fora.

A tarde se tornou abafada e opressiva com a chegada da chuva e ele estava feliz com a mangueira e o sprinkler. Ele tirou a camisa e desconectou o sprinkler da mangueira e depois deixou a água derramar-se sobre seu corpo pegajoso. Ele passou as horas seguintes em suas mãos e joelhos meticulosamente capinando as ervas e a horta. Sua Tia particularmente não cuida do jardim, mas tornou-se um ponto de orgulho na vizinhança que cada casa ser auto-suficiente com suas ervas e legumes, então Harry teve que lavrar a terra, plantar as sementes, águar e retirar ervas daninhas para ter certeza que os Dursleys estavam atendendo às expectativas dos vizinhos. Pelo menos a capina estúpida permitiu que sua mente vagueie de volta para Aironth e seu conto incrível.

Até o final da tarde, ele podia sentir cada músculo protestar e ansiava por um longo banho para acalmar seu corpo dolorido. No entanto, satisfez-se com a limpeza com a mangueira, tanto quanto podia e, em seguida, entrou na casa para terminar o jantar que sua Tia tinha começado. Ela já tinha feito o frango enquanto ele estava fora, mas foi até Harry para fazer as batatas, vagens verdes, salada e pães. Quando os Dursleys terminaram de comer, ele passou a noite limpando os pratos, limpando os armários e balcões e lavando o chão e os eletrodomésticos.

Até o momento em que ele lentamente subiu as escadas para seu quarto, ele estava desgastado e dolorido de todo trabalho físico. Atirou-se na cama e suspirou. Sua mente voltou para o homem extraordinário que o visitou na noite anterior. Sua história foi acreditável ou era o próprio desejo ardente de Harry para uma família carinhosa que o fez querer acreditar no homem? Ele era mesmo um homem? O cume em forma de V na testa, olhos dourados e pupilas de gato disseram outra coisa, Mas depois de conhecer Centaurs ( Centauros ), Mer-folk ( Povo do mar ) e Veelas, que diferença fazia?

Pensou em Aironth e tentou " abrir " sua mente como o outro homem havia sugerido. " Aironth? "

" _As bençãos da noite para você, Filhote. Como foi seu dia? _"

" Ok, obrigado. Hum ... você queria ... conversar um pouco mais? "

" _Seria um prazer. Você gostaria que eu entre em seu quarto? _"

Harry não disse mais do que " Claro " e o brilho dourado apareceu diante dele e Aironth estava no quarto, fazendo-o parecer menor do que era antes.

O outro homem colocou a mão no peito dele e incinou-se ligeiramente, com um sorriso quente em seu rosto. " Obrigado por me permitir visitar novamente, Harry." Seus olhos correram sobre Harry e o sorriso caiu um pouco. " Você está muito cansado, como se você gasta mais energia do que consome. Você come bem, Harry? "

Harry desviou os olhos para longe dos intensos olhos dourados. " Eu como o suficiente " , ee respondeu, finalmente. " Mais do que no verão passado, por isso está tudo bem."

Aironth encarou Harry por vários momentos e, em seguida, voltou a sorrir. " Talvez você não se importaria de partilhar um lanche à noite comigo? Seria indelicado para eu comer sozinho. " Ele acenou com a mão e um prato apareceu com frutas, queijo e pão em fatias grossas.

Harry olhou para ele com desconfiança, mas quando Aironth pegou uma pêra e começou a comer, ele colocou um pouco de queijo sobre uma fatia de pão e se juntou a ele. " Eu não tenho certeza se você usou magia ou não. " De repente ele se lembrou de suas maneiras. " Gostaria de evocar um lugar para você, mas eu não posso fazer magia fora da escola por mais um ano. Gostaria de se juntar a mim na cama? "

Aironth inclinou a cabeça e decidiu não invadir o espaço pessoal do jovem, mas em vez disso, acenou com a mão de novo e uma grande cadeira de capa de couro apareceu. Ele se sentou e continuou: " Sim, o Clã está familiarizado com muitas formas de magia. Grande parte de nossa magia é de natureza elementar. Manipulação de diversas formas de terra, vento, fogo e água, mas também temos componentes com conjuração, transfiguração e encantos. "

" Vocês ... o Clã ... são o que os seres humanos consideram criaturas mágicas? " Ele corou e apressou-se a acrescentar " Eu não quero ser rude, mas suas características são um pouco diferentes do que a maioria dos seres humanos e eu estava curioso. "

Aironth riu, um som profundo que lembrou o jovem de um instrumento de bronze tinindo. " Eu tomo sem ofensa, Filhote. O Clã é realmente feito do que os seres humanos veem como criaturas mágicas. Minha aparência é apenas uma das minhas formas. "

Harry mordiscou uma pêra, não percebendo que ele havia pego. " Quais são as suas outras formas? "

" Isso eu serei capaz de mostrar se você optar por visitar o nosso reino. Há poucos lugares neste que eu poderia aparecer sem levantar um alarme. _Juanth Darastrix _é o nome do lã, mas os seres humanos nos chamam Elder Dragons ( Anciões Dragões ) " . Seu sorriso ampliou com a expressão atordoada de Harry.

" Você é um _dragão_? " ele guinchou.

"Não é o tipo de dragão com o qual você está familiarizado. Somos para com eles como seres humanos são aos primatas. Há semelhanças, mas os dragões no seu mundo são apenas animais com inteligência limitada e certamente não uma linguagem oral e escrita complexa."

Harry percebeu que tinha um pedaço de pêra na boca e mastigou-o lentamente. Ele estava sentado em frente a um _dragão_, se o homem era para ser acreditado. "Quer compartilhar mais de sua história comigo?" ele se aventurou por fim.

"Isso seria uma honra" o outro homem sorriu, colocando a mão em seu peito e inclinando ligeiramente. "Nos tempos antigos, quando os seres humanos ainda viviam em cavernas e maravilhando-se com o fogo, o _Juanth Darastrix _foi a corrida mais avançado na Terra. Mencionei que tínhamos uma sociedade formal e linguagem já. Também compartilhamos uma memória genética e um grande envolvimento forma de telepatia, que é como eu falei com você originalmente ".

"Na eclosão, os nossos jovens são cerca de um metro de altura e dois metros de comprimento e continuam a crescer ao longo das suas vidas. O mais antigo _Juanth Darastrix _é mais de 40 metros de altura e 60 metros de comprimento. Nossa vida se estende por número na casa dos milhares de anos. "

"Os membros do Clã vêm em várias cores, que vão desde o branco mais puro ao mais profundo ébano, com ouro, azul, vermelho e verde também são comuns. Nossas escamas são impermeáveis à maioria das magias, embora se assim o desejarmos, podemos remover uma escama para outro uso. Somente aquele cuja escama é pode usar a magia para reformar o tamanho ou a finalidade da escama, embora nós podemos presentear a um destinatário e especifique magicamente a escama para mudar para satisfazer os desejos do destinatário. "

Aironth escondeu um sorriso, enquanto observava Harry inconscientemente consumir tudo no prato enquanto o menino ouviu com grande atenção à história.

"O Clã reproduz raramente e filhotes são estimados. É por isso que eu digo que você merece ser valorizado e protegido Harry. Dezenas de milhares de anos de história estão exigindo que eu me importe com você assim como eu me importava com o seu antepassado que foi meu filho adotivo . "

Harry tentou esconder a sensação de calor que ele tinha com essas palavras. "Quantas vezes o Ju-anth Darasticks adotam outros?"

O outro homem sorriu e gentilmente corrigiu a pronúncia, como ele enviou o prato, agora vazio, afastado com uma onda descuidado de sua mão. "_Juanth Darastrix_. É uma ocorrência bastante rara para um dos Clã para adotar um membro de outra espécie, mas houve talvez uma centena ao longo dos últimos dois mil anos. Estas crianças adotadas são consideradas close-kins, às vezes chamado de dragon-kins( parentes dragões ) e são concedidos plenos direitos e responsabilidades de nascer naturalmente _Juanth Darastrix_. O Clã vai assistir aos descendentes de seu dragon-kin para 100 gerações, intercedendo quando necessário para garantir a sua segurança e a continuação da linha do dragon-kin ".

"O que sobre suas leis e cultura? Os seres humanos têm tantos países e culturas, é difícil de trabalhar em conjunto, por vezes, apenas tentando aprender a diferença entre a forma como fui criado e da comunidade bruxa é difícil."

Aironth parecia satisfeito. "Você faz perguntas perspicazes, Filhote. O _Juanth Darastrix_ tem apenas três leis básicas. A Primeira Lei é que nenhum _Juanth Darastrix_ exercerá dano intencional a outro ser senciente, a menos que o outro está agindo com más intenções para com um membro do Clã ou seres sencientes mais fraca do que a si mesmos. "

Harry considerou isso. "Então executar nenhuma violência para com os outros, a menos que para proteger os outros?"

"Sim, mas ainda mais do que isso. Nossa definição de" não causar danos "inclui dano físico, mental e emocional. Embora possamos provocar um ao outro, bem-humorado, não vamos tolerar abuso verbal ou emocional que tem a intenção de causar dano ou dor. " Os olhos do homem mais velho se estreitaram e Harry de repente percebeu o homem amável poderia ser perigoso. "Nós não toleramos caracterizações maldosos dos outros como 'aberrações' ou 'resíduos de espaço'. "

Harry olhou para o outro homem, surpreso. " Isso violaria a sua Primeira Lei? " Ao aceno deliberado ele perguntou: " O que seria a pena? "

"Aquele que deliberadamente viola a Primeira Lei, especialmente no que diz respeito a um filhote, será banido se não se arrepender e consertar seus caminhos. Eles não seriam bem-vindos nas comunidades _Juanth Darastrix_; Que não iria negociar com eles, comunicar ou não agiremos com hospitalidade com eles. É uma pena dura, mas que manteve o Clã pacífico para milênios".

Harry balançou a cabeça e escondeu a informação longe para considerar mais tarde. " Quais são as outras leis? "

"A Segunda Lei é que todos _Juanth Darastrix _manterão cortesia e respeito apropriado para com os outros, independentemente do tema em discussão ou as espécies com as quais eles estão se comunicando a cultura _Juanth Darastrix_ tem centenas de idiossincrasias;. Da cortesia dentro da família menor, dentro do Clã e no mundo em geral, por exemplo, existem várias cortesias a serem seguidos em saudações. a profundidade do arco, a posição da cabeça e as mãos ... "ele sorriu para Harry" ... ou garras dianteiras indicam o relacionamento entre os membros e as obrigações do Clã. "

Harry considerou isso. "Então, quando você coloca a mão em seu peito e arco ligeiramente, isso indica o seu relacionamento comigo?"

Aprovação brilhou no rosto do homem mais velho. "Sim, uma única mão aberta sobre a área do coração indicou um relacionamento amigável e respeitoso, enquanto o grau do arco indicado ligeira informalidade. Mantendo meus olhos em você, em vez de deixá-los cair indica uma relação de pai para filho ou ponto a ponto. Se eu tinha usado um punho fechado, isso indicaria uma relação desconhecido como potenciais combatentes. Soltando meus olhos se retratar relação a um ancião ou um superior no grau ".

" Então eu deveria largar meus olhos quando me curvar para você? "

"Se desenvolvermos um relacionamento íntimo como espero fazer, que seria desnecessário. Uma criança só cai os olhos para seu pai se ele deseja mostrar a sua deferência e submissão."

O coração de Harry parecia apertar um pouco com o termo " sire" ( senhor ). "Os seres humanos costumam usar senhor como um termo de endereço para um rei, embora o significado mais velho é um ... pai."

Aironth sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu quis dizer no uso posterior. Adotei seu antepassado e considerou-o meu filho em todas as coisas. Você é o filho de sua linha."

Harry piscou para a sensação de calor no peito. Ele queria acreditar neste homem tão mal. " E sobre a terceira lei? "

"Ah, a Terceira Lei é um pouco diferente.' Defesa do próprio companheiro e Filhotes substitui todas as outras leis. ' Nós acoplamos ao encontrar um _Juanth Darastrix _com uma aura de correspondência, e companheiro para a vida. Uma vez ligado, o casal é inseparável até a morte. Estamos altamente protetor e amoroso para com os nossos companheiros e filhos. Se uma metade de um par ligado ou um filhote é percebido como em perigo, então o outro companheiro pode fazer o que for necessário para garantir a sua saúde e segurança ".

Aironth riu levemente. "Por todo o nosso tamanho e poder, nós somos uma espécie afetuosos e compassivos, ferozmente leal à família e ao Clã. Você faz parte da minha família, Harry. Eu não quero nada mais do que para cuidar e protegê-lo." Ele deu a Harry um olhar considerando. "Você está cansado, filhote. Talvez você deveria dormir e considerar minhas palavras. Podemos falar de novo amanhã, embora ..."

Harry deu um olhar questionador para a pausa. " Embora? "

"Embora eu poderia compartilhar mais informações, enquanto você dorme, se você permitir."

" Que tipo de informação? " Enquanto Harry se sentiu extremamente confortável com o outro homem, ele não tinha certeza sobre permitindo inserções ilimitadas em sua mente enquanto ele estava dormindo.

"Onde e como vivemos. Talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a decidir se você quiser nos visitar ou não."

Mais uma vez o homem fez alusão a um convite para visitar. Harry achou difícil acreditar que alguém poderia ser tão interessado em um estranho total. Ele poderia ser uma decepção para eles. Mas então, Aironth já vasculhou sua mente e explorou todas as suas memórias. Talvez ele não era um estranho para o outro homem depois de tudo.

"Quais seriam as suas expectativas de mim, se eu fosse para visitar?"

Aironth inclinou a cabeça e olhou para Harry especulativamente. "Eu esperaria que você me permita curar o seu corpo do abuso que sofreu. Você estava desnutrido durante a sua infância, o que levou os seus ossos a não desenvolver-se adequadamente. Ele também deixou alguns de seus órgãos internos mais fracos do que deveriam ser. Eu gostaria de corrigir isso, para que você alcance a altura e peso que você deve ter sido nessa idade e permitir que seus órgãos internos para durar uma vida normal. "

Harry piscou. Ele não seria o mais curto em seu ano? Ele talvez fosse da altura de seu pai nessa idade? Merlin, que seria brilhante! Ele percebeu que Aironth ainda estava falando e tentou prestar atenção.

"Fora isso, gostaria de oferecer-lhe a oportunidade de conhecer seus primos do Clã. Se alguns deles têm habilidades que lhe interessam, você pode aprender essas habilidades, bem como em seus sonhos eu posso explicar como seguir um dos três caminhos. O caminho do Guardian ( Guardião ), que incluem protetores, bem como curadores e produtores, o caminho do Artist ( Artista ), que são os construtores, poetas, músicos, e a forma do Academic ( Acadêmico )que são os acadêmicos, pesquisadores e historiadores "

O jovem bruxo considerou tudo o que tinha sido dito. O homem não estava usando glamour, e sua história parecia demais para elaborar uma farsa. Se Harry fosse um Slytherin, ele provavelmente ficaria desconfiado e cético, mas ele era um Gryffindor e corajosamente assumiu riscos. Ele respirou fundo e acenou para Aironth. "Se você pode compartilhar essa informação comigo enquanto eu durmo, eu estaria interessado em vê-lo."

Ele recebeu um sorriso caloroso e satisfeito como se ele tivesse dado o homem mais velho um presente generoso. "Eu não vou trair sua confiança, _sia 'deevdru_". Depois de um momento de pausa, ele continuou em um tom áspero de voz. " Para a cama e dormir em seguida, Harry. " Aironth esperou até que Harry estava debaixo das cobertas, então colocou a mão no peito dele e inclinou-se ligeiramente, mantendo os olhos sobre o menino. " As bençãos da noite e os mais doces dos sonhos, _sia'deevdru_ "

Harry sentou-se um pouco e retribuiu o gesto, encontrando os olhos de Aironth. "Boa noite para você também, senhor. Eu aprecio você tomar o tempo para falar comigo tanto."

" É uma honra e prazer de fazê-lo, Filhote. " Com um brilho dourado no ar, o _Juanth Darastrix _desapareceu.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças e olhou para seus amigos. "Depois que ele me visitou mais algumas noites e compartilhou algumas de suas memórias, eu concordei em ir visitar para o restante do verão. Enviei Hedwig fora com as cartas, escrevi uma nota para os Dursley e não olhou para trás."

" Tudo o que ele me disse era verdade, o outro Reino, o Clã, sua história, sua cultura. " Ele passou a mão sobre o torso. "Eles corrigiram os efeitos de meus anos com os Dursley, deixando-me olhando como se eu deveria ter olhado. Fiquei tentado a ficar com eles até mais, mas decidiu voltar por várias razões. Primeiro e mais importante eram meus amigos e como eles teriam sentido se eu nunca mais voltei. " Ele sorriu para eles e Ron assentiu vigorosamente. " Em segundo lugar, eu quero terminar a minha educação em Hogwarts. " Hermione sorriu com aprovação para isso.

Ele não revelou a terceira razão. O _Juanth Darastrix _tinham absorvido suas memórias, mas queriam mais informações sobre bruxos e trouxas culturas, as culturas e status de todas as outras criaturas mágicas, e os avanços tecnológicos. Harry tinha ganhado um desejo de aprender com Aironth e estava disposta a ser a sua ligação ao seu reino original para o tempo.

"Existem alguns outros itens importantes para transmitir, mas nenhum deles precisa ser compartilhada agora e eu tenho certeza que Hermione tem um monte de perguntas." Ele sorriu para a jovem, mas Ron falou pela primeira vez quando a boca finalmente apanhado sua mente.

" Elder Dragons, Harry! Maldição, cara, isso é enorme! Ignorando o murmurio de Hermione de " Língua Ron " "Eu pensei que eles eram apenas o material de lendas. Eles não foram vistos em mais de mil anos, talvez quinhentos! Existem dezenas de histórias que cresci com sobre os Elder Dragons ".

Hermione balançou a cabeça em admiração enquanto tentava absorver todos os aspectos da história de Harry. "Eu me pergunto se eu posso encontrar corroborando histórias para você. Você provavelmente iria encontrar o ponto de vista humano um bom complemento. Mas Harry, por que é um segredo? Por que você não quer contar Professor Dumbledore?"

Neville falou quando Harry fez uma pausa para responder. " Eu aposto que posso adivinhar, Harry. "

Na sobrancelha erguida de Harry, Neville continuou: "Você não espera para ser acreditado nisso, você pode ser considerado delirante. Ou se você fosse acreditado, você pensou que o diretor ou professora McGonagall considerariam o _Juanth Darastrix _indigno de confiança e tentariam mantê-lo a partir deles. Você não acha que eles iriam confiar em você para avaliar a situação e tomar suas próprias decisões. "

Harry olhou para Neville, surpreso. " Como você sabe disso? "

Neville deu de ombros. " Você nunca foi acreditado sobre as coisas importantes, não é?

" Mas Dumbledore não ... " começou a protestar Hermione.

" Não, Neville está certo Mione. " interrompeu Ron. "Nós não poderíamos levar alguém a acreditar em nós sobre alguém estar atrás da Pedra Filosofal no primeiro ano. Maior parte da escola não acreditava que Harry não era o herdeiro de Slytherin no segundo ano. Ministério e a maioria dos adultos não acreditaram nele sobre Sirius no terceiro ano. Diabos, eu mesmo não acreditava nele em primeiro lugar sobre o Cálice de Fogo no quarto ano. " Aqui Ron olhou envergonhado para seu melhor amigo. "Muita gente não acreditava que ele sobre como Cedric morreu ou que Você-Sabe-Quem estava de volta. Eles não acreditavam que ele tinha sido atacado por dementadores em seu julgamento até que o aborto testemunhou. Certamente não é o Ministério quando permitiram que a Umbridge pegá-lo no quinto ano, e quem acreditava ou protegidos qualquer um de nós a partir desse sapo? "

Neville acrescentou suavemente "Quantas pessoas em posição de autoridade já _acreditou _em Harry? Ou esteve lá por ele? Nunca Snape acreditou em qualquer um de nós que os Slytherins sabotaram nossas poções, ou então ele pensou que nos serviu bem. Ele não me surpreende que você iria manter este segredo algo privado até que você decidiu como lidar com isso no longo prazo. "

"Mas você não acha que Dumbledore deve saber sobre isso?" Hermione sussurrou, o rosto mostrando seu conflito interno entre respeitar a autoridade e reconhecendo a verdade de que Ron e Neville falou.

Harry suspirou e expressou os pensamentos que ele tinha considerado várias vezes durante o longo verão, enquanto tentava explicar e racionalizar a sua vida ao Clã. Eles nunca tinham acusado o diretor de qualquer coisa, mas eles pediram um grande número de perguntas.

"O diretor optou por me deixar em uma casa onde eu não era desejado e onde eu era abusada para os próximos dez anos e _nunca verificado em minha segurança ou bem-estar_. Enquanto o Chefe Warlock do Suprema Corte, o diretor permitiu uma homem inocente para ser enviado para a prisão _sem julgamento_, sem sequer olhar para suas memórias Pensieved ( Penseira ) que poderia ter provado a sua inocência. O diretor contratou Quirrell e mesmo que Dumbledore é um dos magos mais poderosos vivo hoje, ele nunca percebeu Quirrell estava possuído por o espírito de um bruxo das trevas. o diretor contratado Gilderoy Lockhart, que era, obviamente, impróprios para o papel, sem nunca testar suas habilidades e todos nós perdemos um ano de treinamento, além de ter as nossas memórias ameaçada. o diretor contratado Mad-Eye Moody e mesmo sabendo que o homem por anos, ele nunca notou que o Auror tinha sido substituído por alguém usando Polissuco ".

Harry respirou fundo quando o rosto de Hermione parecia mais e mais desconfortável diante desses fatos. "O diretor fez uma série de más escolhas e decisões ao longo dos anos, seja a partir de uma crença equivocada em suas próprias decisões, seja porque ele se espalhou muito fino para dar atenção às indicações ou por outras razões desconhecidas. Estou disposto a avaliar esta situação muito particular sobre a minha história familiar em meu próprio. Estou disposto a avaliar o valor de um verão de ações e os comportamentos consistentes de centenas de pessoas que conheci para fazer meu próprio julgamento. Devo e vai dar o Diretor o devido respeito pela sua posição e suas realizações. Mas eu vou tomar as minhas próprias decisões sobre a minha própria vida a partir de agora. "

Harry olhou para os três alunos. " A questão é ... vocês estão dispostos a apoiar-me? "

_Juanth Darastrix _- Elder Dragons

_Sia ' deevdru _- meu filho


	3. Chapter 03 - Perguntas e Evasões

_**Capítulo 3 - Perguntas e Evasões**_

Enquanto os estudantes entraram no Salão Principal, Professor McGonagall entrou na frente de Harry para impedi-lo antes de chegar à porta. Seu cabelo escuro estava puxado para trás em seu coque normal, apenas mostrando as faixas de prata que continha e foi coberto pelo chapéu tradicional triangular. Seus olhos correram sobre sua forma avaliando, como se estivesse se assegurando de que ele estava lá e saudável. " Bem vindo de volta, Sr. Potter ." Harry tentou não recuar em seu tom austero. "O diretor gostaria que nós encontrassemos com ele em seu escritório imediatamente após a festa de boas-vindas. Espere por mim pelas gárgulas e vou acompanhá-lo."

Harry colocou a mão no próprio peito e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. " Claro, Professora. Obrigado por me avisar. " A bruxa severa arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas afastou-se e permitiu-lhe continuar no Hall.

Centenas de velas flutuantes acesas no quarto, embora o teto do Salão adicionado luz extra das estrelas brilhando em toda a sua superfície. Harry moveu-se rapidamente para a mesa Gryffindor.

" Tudo ok lá, Harry? " perguntou Ron quando Harry retornou a mesa.

" Sim Professor Dumbledore quer me ver depois da festa " . Harry tentou não demonstrar qualquer emoção sobre a convocação, mesmo sabendo que ele seria submetido a um interrogatório feroz.

A cadência irlandês de Seamus Finnigan tocou para fora " Harry companheiro, ainda bem que você chegou a tempo. Sentimos a sua falta no trem. Você já leu as notícias sobre você? "

Harry gemeu audivelmente e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "É bom ver você também, Seamus. Eu não vi quaisquer jornais durante o verão. Que aconteceu agora? Terei sido relatado como sendo um vampiro? Asas de fada germinados? Dancei até o Beco Diagonal em um tutu cor de rosa?"

Dean Thomas riu ao lado de Seamus, embora ele respondeu à pergunta de Harry um pouco nervoso. "Bem, houve alguma conversa sobre a luta do Ministério, Voldemort foi visto, uma profecia foi mencionado e o Profeta Diário começou a chamar-lhe "o Escolhido ". Ele olhou atentamente para a reação de Harry, pronto para esquivar se o notoriamente rápido temperamento do menino reagiu mal humorado.

Para a surpresa dos que os rodeiam, a risada de Harry soou quente e aveludada. "Então, eu estou no pedestal novamente para o início do ano? OK Dean, você começa as apostas em quando eu vou ser um mentiroso perturbado novamente. Ponha-me para baixo por uma foice até o final de outubro."

Sua bem-humorada aceitação levantou algumas sobrancelhas; Harry era bem conhecido entre sua Casa para evitar o centro das atenções e sua publicidade correspondente. Vários de seus companheiros de Casa pareciam estar dando-lhe um olhar de avaliação, notou. Ele se encontrou com seus olhos avaliando com um olhar assegurando legal, surpreso ao ver quantos corou e virou de lado.

De alguns assentos para baixo, Ginny Weasley inclinou-se e comentou: "Você está bem este ano, Harry. É uma coisa boa que eu superei a minha paixão do ano passado ou que eu poderia ter um pouco de competição por sua atenção."

Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, Professor Dumbledore se levantou e Grande Salão acalmou. " Bem-vindo de volta a todos ! O melhor da noite para vocês! " Dumbledore ergueu os braços e espalhá-los em um grande gesto de acolhimento, como ele abriu um largo sorriso para os alunos. Vários suspiros foram ouvidos a partir das tabelas mais próximo ao estrado do Professor como uma das mãos do assistente idoso foi visto a ser enegrecida como se terrivelmente queimado. Dumbledore apenas sorriu e permitiu que a manga de sua túnica para cobrir a lesão. "Nada para se preocupar", disse ele bruscamente e, em seguida, prosseguiu com seu discurso de boas-vindas.

Uma vez que a classificação foi concluída e a festa foi terminada, Harry separado de seus amigos. "Boa noite, se eu não te vejo mais tarde, esta noite", disse ele com um meio sorriso.

"Boa sorte, Harry", oferecido Neville, seguido por Ron ondulando um braço sobre os ombros de um aperto rápido. " Eu vou ficar até que você está de volta, companheiro. " Os outros concordaram e Harry sorriu agradecido aos seus amigos.

Ele juntou-se a professora McGonagall na gárgula guardando as escadas para o escritório do diretor. As gárgulas deslizaram de lado e eles subiram as escadas. Harry bateu e abriu a porta, segurando-a para a sua Chefe de Casa. Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha para a cortesia, mas passou para o comodo sem comentários. Professor Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa e deu a Harry um sorriso de avô acima da longa barba prateada até a cintura.

"Harry meu filho, você está olhando muito bem. Obviamente o verão convieste com você. Favor sente-se."

Harry ouviu Ortinoth sussurrar em sua mente "Comece quando você pretende seguir _ghergo'ir _( jovem ), mas começar com cortesia e respeito."

Harry colocou a mão em seu peito e deu um leve arco quando ele disse: "Obrigado, senhor." Ele esperou que a professora McGonagall se sentar e, em seguida, tomou a outra cadeira perante a mesa.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para inspecionar a mão ferida do diretor mais de perto. Os dedos estavam negros e a carne mirrada e parecia morta. Na mão ilesa, Harry notou um anel que não se lembrava de ter visto o diretor usando antes. Era grande, feito bastante desajeitado de ouro e foi criado com uma grande pedra negra com uma rachadura visível no centro.

A voz do Professor Dumbledore levou sua atenção da inspeção. " Agora Harry, eu tenho certeza que você sabe por que você está aqui. " O diretor olhou com expectativa para o jovem de cabelos escuros.

Harry considerou responder com um olhar ingênuo, mas deu um suspiro mental e descartou a idéia. "Eu não posso dizer que sei, senhor, mas eu suponho que você está curioso sobre o meu verão." Ele fez uma pausa e esperou a confirmação.

Professor Dumbledore olhou de seu pequeno óculos para o homem mais jovem. "Sim, Harry. Fiquei extremamente preocupado com você depois que você desapareceu. Nós não conseguimos encontrá-lo e não sabíamos se Voldemort ou o seus Comensais da Morte haviam raptado-lhe."

"Deveria ter havido nenhuma necessidade para alarme, Diretor. Enviei Hedwig com uma carta para Ron e Hermione para que eles saibam que eu estava indo embora, e, especificamente, para que eles saibam que eu estava a salvo."

Professora McGonagall falou com desaprovação. " Por que você não avisou o Diretor ou eu, Sr. Potter? "

Harry virou os olhos inocente para sua Chefe de Casa. "Você e Professor Dumbledore não correspondem comigo durante o verão, Professora. Considerando ninguém queria estava interessado em ajudar-me a lidar com a perda de meu padrinho, eu não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar que haveria interesse em qualquer uma das minhas outras atividades . "

Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa nos olhos arrependidos da mulher mais velha, mas impiedosamente se lembrou que ela tinha oferecido nenhum apoio em sua hora de necessidade. Talvez suas palavras contundentes garantiria que outra criança iria receber a ajuda necessária no futuro.

"Enviei Hedwig para os que poderiam esperar para entrar em contato comigo e se preocupariam se eu não responder. Eu também enviei Hermione galeões suficientes para cobrir meus materiais escolares e pedi-lhe para escolher o meu quando ela tem seu próprio de modo que eu iria estar totalmente preparado para o início do novo termo escolar. "

Dumbledore pegou a conversa de novo. "Harry, outros estavam preocupados. Ninguém pretendia abandoná-lo. Mas pegando e deixando não era a melhor reação. Onde você estava?"

"Sinto muito se você estava preocupado, Diretor. Eu não estava em perigo. Infelizmente, eu jurei Juramento Bruxo de não revelar a minha localização ou companheiros. Como você pode ver a partir de minha aparência, foi uma experiência muito benéfica. Anos de negligência foram apagados e corrigidos. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu era mais seguro e mais feliz do que eu já estive uma vez que meus pais foram mortos. "

Os olhos da Professora McGonagall se arregalaram enquanto ele falava. " Juramento Bruxo? Por que um Juramento Bruxo, Sr. Potter? "

Dumbledore sabia que com perguntas suficientes, ele poderia encontrar uma maneira de contornar o texto do juramento. " Como você conheceu seus companheiros de verão? "

" Eu sinto muito Diretor, mas eu não posso dizer."

" Quando você se encontrou com seus companheiros? "

" Eu sinto muito Diretor, mas eu não posso dizer."

O diretor tentou uma abordagem diferente. " Harry, como foi a sua condição física alterada? "

" Eu sinto muito Diretor, mas eu não posso dizer."

O velho bruxo suspirou e recostou-se, juntou as pontas dos dedos ( aquele movimento de mãos que parece um V de ponta cabeça) . " Por que sua aparência mudou? "

Harry pareceu surpreso com a pergunta e sentiu seu _lowaar_ ( indwellers ) bufar em diversão. No entanto, desta vez ele poderia resonder, uma vez que não iria revelar nada sobre o Clã. "Meus companheiros ficaram chocados com anos de negligência e má nutrição que experimentei enquanto sob os cuidados Dursley. Eles foram bastante inflexível sobre a correção aos danos causados à minha saúde." Ele cuidadosamente manteve uma expressão impassível quando o diretor teve o bom senso de olhar envergonhado.

Sua Chefe de Casa arriscou sua própria pergunta. " Foram os seus companheiros partidários da Luz ou das Trevas? "

Harry evitou revirar os olhos e conseguiu dizer educadamente. " Meus companheiros não tê amor à Voldemort ou às Artes das Trevas. "

O diretor olho para Harry com o que parecia ser decepção. "Harry, você percebe que as enfermarias de sangue exigem que você gaste pelo menos seis semanas na casa dos Dursley, não é verdade?"

"Na verdade, você nunca explicou os detalhes específicos de enfermarias para mim em tudo Diretor. Nunca entendi por que eu tinha que ficar onde eu estava faminto e rotineiramente abusados quando eu poderia ter ficado em Hogwarts, que sempre foi descrito ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo, barrando Gringotts ". Ele cobriu a boca por causa de um bocejo inesperado. "Sinto muito, senhor. É muito tarde e eu estou muito cansado. Há mais alguma coisa ou pode me aposentar para a noite?" Ele se permitiu um olhar esperançoso.

" Vá em frente, então, Harry. Vamos falar mais em breve."

" Sim, senhor. Boa noite, Diretor, Professora." Ele se levantou e colocou a mão mais uma vez em seu peito e inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente antes de deixar o quarto.

A voz mental era melodiosa com a sua aprovação. " _Muito bem ghergo'ir. Você trás orgulho ao Clã. _"

" Obrigado, _naflosola _( avô ). O Clã me dá força. " Ele sentia orgulho e destacado bom humor em sua resposta ritual.

Hermione, Ron e Neville estavam esperando por ele na sala comunal da Gryffindor. Ron foi o primeiro a falar quando ele entrou através da pintura aberta. " Tudo bem aí, Harry? "

"Sim, muito bem, obrigado. O Diretor e Professora McGonagall queriam saber onde eu estava neste verão, mas meu Juramento Bruxo não me deixou responder a muitas perguntas. Acabei de deixá-los saber que eu tinha deixado vocês dois sabendo que eu estava saindo, e que eu era seguro e mais feliz do que eu tenho sido desde que meus pais foram mortos. "

Neville olhou para o jovem de cabelos escuros interrogativamente. " Eles não poderiam ter sido muito satisfeito com você."

Harry sorriu sem arrependimento. " Você poderia dizer isso. " Ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione e acrescentou: "mas eu era educado e respeitoso durante toda a conversa."

Hermione balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. "Enquanto você está OK. Eu descompactei os livros para as classes que você solicitou do meu tronco e perguntei Seamus para colocá-los em sua cama. Falando nisso, acho que todos nós devemos ir para a cama. As aulas começam amanhã e nós não vamos saber onde começamos até chegarmos nossos horários no café da manhã. Vamos torcer para que todos nós entremos nas aulas que queremos e temos os livros e materiais necessários! "

Os meninos gemeram lastimosamente, mas foram para as escadas obedientemente.

Harry sorriu para o teto do Salão Principal, que estava mostrando um céu azul com nuvens brancas flutuando serenamente em toda a extensão. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu uma série de meninas olhando para ele com expressões decididamente estranhos. Teve o Profeta Diáio publicado algo mais sobre ele já?

Ginny Weasley cumprimentou-o com um sorriso quando ele passou por ela para seu próprio assento com os 7os anos. " Bom dia, Harry. "

Ele fez uma pausa para retornar o sorriso. " Bom dia, Ginny. Pronto para saltar para as aulas? "

"Estou sempre! Boa sorte para conseguir todas as classes de nível NEWT que você deseja."

" Obrigado, Gin. " Ele deu um tapinha em seu ombro de despedida e mudou-se para o seu lugar. Ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir um dos colegas de classe de Gina gritar "Apresente-me da próxima vez, Ginny. Mesmo se você considerá-lo um irmão, dê ao resto de nós uma chance!" Ele balançou a cabeça para os comportamentos desconcertantes e sentou-se ao lado de Ron.

Café da manhã apareceu nas mesas e Harry se serviu de torradas e ovos, mas ao cutucada mental, acrescentou fruta para seu prato. Seu _lowaar_ foi bastante insistente sobre comer refeições equilibradas.

Como ele conversou com Ron sobre seu amado Chudley Cannons, ele ouviu Hermione murmurar "Ele está fazendo isso de novo."

Ele se virou e viu ela olhando através da sala. Ele olhou para a mesa de Slytherin a tempo de ver por sua vez Malfoy começar a falar com Blaise Zabini. " Quem está fazendo o quê? "

" Malfoy estava nos observando de novo."

Ele olhou mais de perto na mesa de Slytherin e depois para os alunos sentados perto dele. "Na verdade, eu acho que mais pessoas estão olhando para Malfoy. Que há com isso?"

"Além de ser de boa aparência com aqueles olhos cinza-prata e brilhante cabelo loiro, elegante traje e fortuna da família?"

Harry riu. "É verdade, embora haja também a vaidade, arrogância e intolerância. Não que estamos julgando, certo?" Hermione corou, mas sorriu de volta. " Certo! "

Depois de terem comido, Professora McGonagall chegou à mesa de Griffindor para confirmar os estudantes tinham ganhado necessárias notas OWL para continuar com a suas classes escolhidas de nível N.E.W.T. .

Hermione foi imediatamente aprovado para continuar com Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções e Transfiguração. Ela sorriu, feliz e acenou para os outros enquanto ela correu para Aritmancia.

A bruxa mais velha folheou os papéis para obter informações de Harry quando ela se aproximou dele. "Agora deixe-me ver, Sr. Potter. Ah, sim, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia e Transfiguração eram seus pontos fortes." Ela olhou para ele por cima dos óculos. "Eu estava especialmente satisfeito com suas marcas Transfiguração. Bem feito. Estou curioso para saber por que você não se aplicam para Poções Avançadas? Você precisa desse NEWT se você está a atingir o seu objetivo de se tornar um Auror."

Harry permitiu que seu desgosto em suas notas aparecer em seu rosto. "Sim, senhora, mas eu só recebi um Excede as Expectativas não uma excelente, e isso era uma exigência."

A Professora deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. "Foi uma exigência no final do ano, mas durante o verão, foi determinado que uma Excede Expectativas permitiria a entrada na classe. No entanto, todo o trabalho poção deve estar à altura dos padrões. Mais do que uma poção falhado pode resultar em uma dispensa da classe. "

Harry se perguntou que persuasão o Diretor e Vice diretor tinha usado para torcer o braço de Professor Snape. Se ele aceitou o desafio, ele sabia que o Mestre de Poções iria sair do seu caminho para tornar a existência de Harry na classe miserável. No entanto, seu verão tinha incluído uma revisão de vários tópicos sob a tutela de Charok e ele pensou que ele poderia estar pronto para o desafio. Ele até pediu Hermione para pegar o livro poção nível NEWT para estudar por conta própria, por isso ele estava preparado

" Obrigado, Professora. Gostaria de fazer a tentativa. " Seus olhos brilharam com a aprovação, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e tocou sua varinha contra a agenda em branco, que imediatamente preenchido com os detalhes de suas seleções de curso.

Harry aceitou a programação completa e inclinou a cabeça educadamente. " Obrigado mais uma vez, Professora. Estou ansioso para o próximo ano." Ele reuniu sua mochila e partiu com equilíbrio, sem perceber o olhar avaliativo que ela lhe deu antes de continuar para o próximo aluno.

O dia foi feito, as primeiras atribuições terminadas e os Gryffindors estavam relaxando na sala comum antes de ir para a cama. Harry se esticou na cadeira e sorriu para seus amigos. Ele ficou satisfeito com seu primeiro dia de aulas e tinha certeza de que este ano ia ser o melhor de sempre.

Neville olhou casualmente ao redor e então se inclinou para dizer baixinho "Havia mais que você queria compartilhar sobre o seu verão, Harry? Você disse que o trem havia 'itens mais importantes para transmitir', e eu tenho que admitir ser curioso." Hermione inclinou-se com interesse e Ron se animou também.

Harry riu e acenou-lhes mais perto, em seguida, lançou "Muffliato" ao seu redor.

"Isso ainda está sob o juramento, você percebe? Não revelar nada sobre o meu verão." Ele esperou até que todos os três assentiram seu entendimento antes de continuar.

"Eu disse a você que Aironth me trouxe para o seu reino. Ele e o Clã viviam em caldeira de um vulcão inativo colossal no hemisfério sul. Havia espaços de convivência embutidos no penhasco em frente, onde tanto o _Juanth Darastrix _e seu close-kin vivem. Os close-kin que escolheu para se mover com eles prosperaram e numeradas na casa dos milhares.

"Eu vivi com Aironth. Ele manteve a sua forma humana na maior parte do tempo, mas o seu espaço tinha uma enorme saliência para ele usar para pouso e banho de sol, enquanto em sua forma de dragão." Ele fez uma pausa lembrando o temor que sentiu vendo a verdadeira forma de Aironth pela primeira vez. Sua mente havia encontrado dificuldades para compreender o tamanho de um Elder Dragon maduro. "Eles precisam de sol regularmente. Uma vez que um _Juanth Darastrix _atinge a maturidade, ao longo de várias décadas, ele muda de comer normalmente para absorver a luz solar, calor e até mesmo frio e convertê-los em combustível."

"Meu tempo com eles foi ... incrível. Eles eram tão aberto, tão acolhedor. Eles realmente me tratou como se eu fosse uma criança há muito perdido. Eles valorizam seus filhotes com algo que se aproxima reverência. Como fui apresentado a cada um dos membros Clã, eles compartilharam seus conhecimentos comigo ... Oh, espere, eu deveria explicar algo mais plenamente. "

"O Clã é vagamente dividido entre três modos de vida. Há os Guardians. Eles protegem o Clã, os close-kin e a terra. Eles são os curandeiros e os agricultores, assim como os lutadores. Depois, há os Artists. Estes não são apenas os poetas e músicos, mas quem cria algo. Eles incluem todo o tipo de artesanato que se possa imaginar. Finalmente, existem os Acadêmics, e esses são os estudiosos, pesquisadores e historiadores. "

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para Hermione. "Você não vai acreditar no que os acadêmicos têm. A Biblioteca principal é o tamanho de Hogwarts." Ele riu calorosamente para o desejo visto em seus olhos arregalados. "Além disso, eles têm uma memória genética coletiva; que se _Juanth Darastrix _aprende é compartilhada com todos os membros do Clã." Ele se inclinou mais perto de sua amiga estudiosa e murmurou "Imagine ter milhares de anos de conhecimento disponíveis com um único pensamento." Sua expressão melancólica foi sua recompensa.

Ele se inclinou para trás e continuou: "De qualquer forma, quando fui apresentado a cada um dos membros Clã, eles explicaram a sua especialidade e se ofereceu para me treinar em qualquer coisa que me interessou. Era apenas ... incrível." Ele fez uma pausa com a memória dos membros do clã quentes e carinhosas, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto até que uma tosse lembrou de seus amigos em espera.

"Desculpe por isso. Depois que eu tinha estado há algum tempo, Aironth falou comigo sobre duas formas de cura dos anos de abuso causado pela Dursley."

Ele sentou-se no confortável escritório de Aironth. Enquanto esculpida em pedra, as paredes estavam cobertas com tapeçarias tecidas retratando a história do _Juanth Darastrix_. Ele não se cansava de olhar para as tapeçarias e ouvir a explicação das histórias que contavam. O artesanato foi excelente, mesmo para um olho destreinado.

"Harry, há duas maneiras de restaurar-lhe a saúde plena. Uma envolverá várias semanas com os Guardiões quando ambos poções e feitiços reconstruir os anos de negligência. Pode ser um pouco aborrecido para um jovem ativo, mas os resultados terão valido a pena. "

" E o outro, senhor? "

" O outro é mais ... intrusivo e que muda sua vida. " O loiro se inclinou para frente e encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry com seus intensos olhos dourados. "Você já é close-kin. Você é o descendente de meu filho adotivo e, como tal, você tem plenos direitos entre os _Juanth Darastrix_. Mas nós temos memórias compartilhadas em nossos sonhos e eu me sinto como se eu tivesse estado com você por todo a sua vida. Os seus pais se foram assim como o seu padrinho. " O homem alto limpou a garganta. "Se você estiver disposto, eu gostaria de adotá-lo como meu filho. A adoção é através de sangue e magia, e iria curar sua forma rapidamente."

" Eu ... Aironth ... " Ele fez uma pausa quando Aironth levantou uma mão.

" Há mais _sia'deevdru _( meu filho ). Você deve entender tudo isso. " Ele esperou pelo aceno de Harry antes de continuar. "Quando um _Juanth Darastrix _morre, a explosão final de magia marcando suas impressões passando a consciência do dragão morrendo para os outros membros da sua linha. Sua consciência permanece no fundo da mente de seus descendentes para atuar como consultores e conselheiros e dá o acesso outdweller às memórias e conhecimentos de seus ancestrais. Se tivéssemos de ir através da adopção de sangue, que seria impresso com o _lowaar_ que partilhar a minha mente. "

Harry parou e olhou para as expressões chocadas de seus amigos e sorriu gentilmente para tranquilizá-los. "Ele me convidou para a sua mente para encontrar seus antepassados _lowaar_. Houve Ortinoth Flamewing ( asa flamejante ), um Guardião; Treith Ice Breather ( respiração de gelo ), um artista e feiticeiro ; Azreth chamado The Cunning ( astúto ), um acadêmico; Ydraith Trueheart ( coração verdadeiro ), a única fêmea e um curandeiro, e Charok Acidtongue (língua ácida ), que acompanhou todos os três caminhos. " Na expressão de Hermione, ele acrescentou: "Seria como ser um Mestre de Poções, Mestre de Transfiguração e Mestre de Encantos. Ele é extremamente talentoso."

"Vários dias mais tarde, em um ritual testemunhado e compartilhado por toda a comunidade _Juanth Darastrix_, Aironth e eu compartilhamos o nosso sangue e misturado a nossa magia. Ele é meu _opsola_, meu Pai e Senhor. Estou seu _iejir'deevdru_, seu filho de sangue. " Ele riu na memória. "O poder da troca me nocauteou por vários dias, mas durante esse tempo o seu sangue curou meu corpo. Quando eu acordei, eu estava 20 centímetros mais alto, uma boa 38 Kg mais pesada e não precisava mais dos meus óculos."

Neville e Ron olhou para ele com expressões de espanto atordoados. Ron abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Neville finalmente sussurrou "Adotada pela _Juanth Darastrix _... Harry cada família puro-sangue em todos os continentes no mundo bruxo iria lutar pela honra de apenas associar-se com você. Você seria oferecido a cada filha ... Merlin, cada filho como um cônjuge em potencial se eles sabiam . " Suas palavras se extinguiu, enquanto olhava para Harry com perto de reverência e Ron acenou com acordo.

Hermione se inclinou para a frente. "Harry, você ... que a adoção significa que você tem _dragões_ vivos em sua mente?"

Harry sorriu para ela. "Eles são sovesi 'lowaar, o 'orientando indwellers' ( guia que mora dentro) por falta de uma tradução melhor, e sim, eles estão sempre comigo, com suas memórias, eu era capaz de absorver toda a a cultura _Juanth Darastrix_ após a adopção; A linguagem, os costumes e a história." Ele riu, um som quente e aveludado. " Isso certamente ajudou com as 18 formas diferentes de se curvar. "

Ele deu a Hermione um largo sorriso e disse: "Eles revisaram todas as minhas aulas desde que comecei em Hogwarts e têm vindo a fazer-me passar por revisão de cada classe única até que eles estavam certos de que eu tinha dominado todos os feitiços e cada lição. Além disso, Charok tinha me re-formando a cada poção que fizemos desde o primeiro ano e ele é um professor fenomenal. "ele riu dos bufos mentais melodiosos de seu _lowaar_.

"Para o resto do verão, eu dividi meu tempo entre a revisão com o meu _lowaar_, aprendendo Magia Elementar com Aironth e vários outros membros do Clã, e treinamento físico para me acostumar com o meu novo corpo."

Hermione balançou a cabeça tentando levar tudo dentro "Magia Elemental, Harry?"

"Controle de terra, vento, fogo e ar. Que eu nunca pode ser tão eficiente como um membro do Clã nato, mas certamente será uma surpresa a um certo louco psicopata que quer me matar." Ele sorriu maliciosamente como realização correram pelo rosto de Hermione e ouviu os grunhidos mentais do _lowaar_ sobre o destino de quem se atreveria a prejudicar um filhote do Clã.

Harry sorriu em antecipação quando ele entrou na aula de Poções duplas após o café da manhã seguinte, discutindo potenciais poções que eles podem fazer com os Gryffindors que haviam sido aceitos para a classe nível NEWT. Ele tentou disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia em relação a reação do Professor Snape ao sua presença na classe, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso para a resposta do Professor ao seu trabalho este termo.

Ron olhou reflexivamente aos Slytherins no lado esquerdo da sala enquanto se acomodava em uma mesa à direita. " Você parece muito feliz por estar em Poções hoje, Harry. "

O Griffindor moreno riu calorosamente para seu amigo ruivo. "Considerando que eu tive a oportunidade de rever os últimos anos de atribuições Poção durante o verão, eu estou realmente ansioso para este termo." Sua risada continuou quando seu aigo revirou os olhos para ele. Com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, ele olhou ao redor da sala.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez para os Slytherins, o calor não deixando seu rosto. Ele estava realmente ansioso para um deles tentando sabotar seu caldeirão este ano.

Hermione seguiu o olhar de Harry para os Slytherins, perguntando por que ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Ela olhou pensativamente para Malfoy antes de dizer em voz baixa "Malfoy está olhando diferente este ano, não é? Ele não é meu tipo, mas ele parece estranhamente em forma, não é?"

Ron fez uma careta. " Por favor, Hermione, não use ' em forma ' e Malfoy na mesma frase. "

"Bem, ele é Ron, e ele está observando a mesa Gryffindor mais do que o normal nas refeições. E ele não disse nada grosseiro ainda."

Harry encolheu os ombros. " Talvez ele esteja crescendo. Coisas estranhas podem acontecer. " Ele sorriu para a estranheza de sua própria vida durante o verão.

A porta bateu atrás deles e uma voz fria exigiu " Silêncio!" O moreno Mestre de Poções varreu para a frente da sala e olhou para os alunos com um leve sorriso de escárnio. "Antes de começar, gostaria de lembrar que esta é uma classe de nível NEWT. Qualquer pessoa que não é capaz de provar que possam aprender e aplicar seus conhecimentos de composição e uso de poções não tem motivos para estar nesta classe." Ele fez uma pausa e mandou olhares maléficos para Harry e Ron. " Qualquer um que falhar mais que uma atribuição será sumariamente demitido. " Ele voltou a olhar para os Slytherins. "O resto de vocês vai continuar a estudar comigo, como só os melhores sobrevivem. E eu espero marcas apropriadas ou você vai sofrer ... meu desagrado."

Até mesmo os Slytherins engoliram naquela frase. Satisfeito com a resposta de seus alunos, ele continuou.

"Vamos começar o ano com uma poção que você _deveria_ ter aprendido no ano passado. Os ingredientes para o esboço da Paz estão na placa, mas você já deve saber a receita. Você vai trabalhar sozinho e não haverá conversa. Prossiga."

Harry recolheu seus ingredientes e, em seguida, lançou silenciosamente uma ala sobre o caldeirão que só iria deixá-lo adicionar ingredientes. Por que ele nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, ele não sabia. Charok tinha sido o único a sugerir maneiras de proteger suas Poções. Ele apertou a pedra da lua em um pó fino e começou a criar o xarope de hellbore, consciente de revisão crítica do dragão negro do procedimento.

Uma sensação através de sua mente fez com que ele soubesse que alguma coisa tinha roçou o caldeirão e ele olhou para cima para ver Millicent Bulstrode nas proximidades. Ele olhou para baixo e viu vários fios de cabelo no chão. Cabelo teria arruinado a poção e ele estava satisfeito com a ala, ele enviou sua apreciação mentalmente para Charok.

Ele olhou para os outros Slytherins e ficou surpreso ao ver Malfoy olhando para ele com atenção, embora ele rapidamente desviou o olhar quando ele encontrou os olhos de Harry. "Gostaria de saber se ele estava esperando para ver a fumaça da poção arruinado" Harry pensou, depois deu de ombros e voltou para sua poção.

Depois de todos os ingredientes terem sido adicionados, Harry deixou ferver durante 7 minutos. Ele fez uma pausa momentânea e procurei na memória coletiva sobre a poção e depois foi agitada no sentido horário 12 vezes antes que uma única agitação anti-horário. Ele repetiu isso cinco vezes e sorriu com a cor verde pálida adequada. Encheu, selou e rotulou o frasco, em seguida, lançou um encanto inquebrável nele. Ele levou-a para a mesa de Snape e de repente cambaleou quando tropeçou em um dos sacos de livro do Slytherin que não estavam no corredor um momento antes. O frasco caiu no chão.

"Sr. Potter, cinco pontos de Gryffindor por interrupções da classe. Presumo seu frasco é arruinado? Isso irá contar como um fracasso para a tarefa."

" Minhas desculpas pela interrupção, Professor. " Ele se levantou e caminhou para a frente duas mesas e pegou o frasco encantado. " A minha Poção está bem, senhor. " Ele colocou-o na mesa do Mestre de Poções e inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente.

Harry notou Malfoy olhando para ele de novo com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não era seu desprezo típico e Harry não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ele estava fazendo alguma coisa ou se havia outro motivo para a ausência de sua insolência normal. Ele desviou o olhar quando Harry encontrou seus olhos e começou a engarrafar sua própria poção.

Uma vez que Snape tinha chamado o tempo, a classe começou a limpar as suas ferramentas e calderões. Ron estava ao lado de Harry, conversando com Seamus em seu outro lado, empurrando um ao outro, bem-humorado. De repente, Ron tropeçou e derrubou pus bubotuber na balança de medição de Harry. A mistura imediatamente começou a assoviar enquanto ele dissolveu o mecanismo de equilíbrio.

" Ai, desculpe Harry! " A ruiva pegou sua varinha e lançou " _Reparo_ " , mas nada aconteceu. Harry tirou sua própria varinha e lançou o feitiço com a mesma falta de sucesso.

Hermione percebeu o problema e tirou sua própria varinha tentando " Tergeo ". A mistura corrosiva desapareceu, mas o mecanismo de equilíbrio ainda estava em ruínas.

Ron olhou para Harry com os olhos culpados. "Eu realmente sinto muito Harry. Nós podemos compartilhar minha balança para o resto do mandato."

" Obrigado, Ron. Vou pegar um outro conjunto quando eu puder. " Ele avaliou a balança. " Talvez eu possa substituir a peça de equilíbrio. "

Ele havia sido tão focado na balança que ele não percebeu a abordagem do Professor Snape, até que um braço vestido preto alcançado sobre seu ombro e pegou a balança. O Mestre de Poções levou-a até os olhos e examinou cuidadosamente. "Você vai precisar de um novo conjunto, Sr. Potter. O pus bubotuber espirrou na balança. Ele poderia contaminar poções futuras." Ele colocou para baixo a balança e se afastou, jogando por cima do ombro "Dez pontos de Gryffindor por descuido e outros dez para a destruição de propriedade do aluno, o Sr. Weasley." Ron fechou os olhos por alguns instantes com a perda ponto e os ombros caídos em arruinar o equipamento de seu amigo. " Eu realmente sinto muito, cara. "

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Não se preocupe. Vou ver se a Professora McGonagall me deixa escorregar para Hogsmeade antes de um fim de semana oficial e obter um outro conjunto." Ele agarrou os ombros de seu amigo e apertou levemente. " Anime-se e eu vou te ensinar a ala caldeirão e os encantos dos frascos. " Ron se animou imediatamente.

Enquanto caminhavam para a próxima aula, Seamus exclamou: "Brilhante trabalho sobre a poção, Harry! Eu nunca pensei sobre um charme inquebrável em meus frascos. Vou começar a fazer isso eu mesmo. E você vai me ensinar a enfermaria para o caldeirão tão bem? "

Harry riu. " Qualquer coisa para ajudar a garantir que todos nós sobreviver mais um ano de Poções. "

Harry redigiu uma nota para a professora McGonagall e colocou-o sob a porta de seu escritório antes de ir para o Salão Principal. Ele explicou o acidente na aula de Poções, a confirmação de Snape que a balança foi arruinada e, em seguida, pediu permissão para visitar Hogsmeade, depois da escola, uma tarde ou no próximo sábado para selecionar outro conjunto antes da próxima aula de Poções. Se não fosse uma classe de nível NEWT, eles provavelmente poderiam compartilhar um único conjunto, mas os alunos se mudaram em velocidades diferentes na parte de preparação e seria extremamente difícil para compartilhar sem a constantemente limpeza da balança.

Ele entrou no Salão Principal, assim como o jantar estava sendo servido e sentou-se no banco que Ron tinha guardado para ele ao lado de Neville. Ele encheu seu prato e se virou para seu companheiro de dormitório.

"Neville, esqueci-me de lhe perguntar, mas como está sua avó e tio Algy? Você foi capaz de ajudar o seu tio com suas plantas neste verão?"

Neville se iluminou e começou a descrever o Mimbulus Mimbletonia, uma planta rara seu tio avô lhe dera durante o verão. "É muito raro. Ele acha que originalmente veio da Assíria, mas as origens podem ser perdidos. Ele tende a pulsar e se contorcer em seu pote. Ele tem o mecanismo de defesa mais interessante, também."

Harry sorriu para o amigo entusiasmado. " Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela atira bolas de fogo ou grita como uma Mandrake ( Mandrágora ) ? "

"Heh, nada tão ruim, mas se você cutucar ela, ela esguicha para fora seiva fedorenta. É o cheiro mais repugnante, quase como estrume madura -... Estrume realmente rançoso. Presumo que manteve animais de comer a planta"

Ron franziu o cenho para o prato. "Eca, não enquanto eu estou comendo, Neville. Embora ... talvez possamos usá-lo para brincadeira alguns Slytherins!"

"Bem, eu não quero aterrorizar a pobre planta apenas para brincar com os Slytherins, mas se acontecer de eu recolher qualquer, eu vou salvá-lo. Quando a planta amadurece, ele começa a cantarolar quando tocado, então eu acho que eventualmente gosta pessoas. "

Os meninos conversaram sobre outros experimentos de Herbologia de verão de Neville durante a refeição, parando apenas quando um de cara azeda Professor Snape passou por sua mesa. Ele fez uma pausa para atirar "Junte-se o diretor em seu escritório depois do jantar, Potter", antes de perseguir à distância.

Neville tentou suprimir um tremor. "Estou tão feliz que eu não tenho de Poções nível NEWT este ano. Esse homem ainda pode reduzir-me a um idiota tremendo de sua presença."

" Ele trabalha para isso, companheiro " sentiu empatia, Ron. " Provavelmente tem um NIEM de intimidação ". Neville e os outros alunos próximos riram, obviamente torcendo para Neville.

Harry andou com autoconfiança casual ao escritório do diretor depois de deixar o Salão Principal e deu a senha. Ele subiu as escadas, mas antes que ele pudesse tocar educadamente na porta, ouviu chamando por ele para vir dentro a voz de Professor Dumbledore onde o diretor estava acariciando Fawkes enquanto o Mestre de Poções estava em pé perto da lareira. Este último deu um olhar irritado e ressentido, levantando uma sensação de perigo iminente em Harry.

" Harry, obrigado por se juntar a nós. Sente-se. Gostaria de um doce? " Harry sentou-se, recusando a oferta e deu ao bruxo mais velho sua atenção. "Harry, está na hora de você começar suas aulas de Oclumência com o professor Snape novamente. Ele generosamente concordou em trabalhar com você duas vezes por semana, às terças e quintas-feiras a partir das 20:00. É importante que nada interfira em sua formação este ano . "

Harry sorriu educadamente e inclinou a cabeça para o taciturno Mestre de Poções. "Obrigado, Professor. É gracioso de você concordar com isso, depois que eu violei sua privacidade com a penseira. Meu comportamento foi desrespeitoso e peço sinceras desculpas." Ele fez uma pausa na surpresa rapidamente mascarada no rosto do Professor. "No entanto, eu já não necessitam de instruções no Oclumência. Meus escudos são fortes o suficiente para resistir a Voldemort agora."

O Diretor respondeu com firmeza. "Harry, eu sei que você encontrou as lições ... difíceis ... com o Professor Snape, mas eles são essenciais para a sua defesa. Você deve continuar a instrução."

Harry escondeu um suspiro ao ter seus comentários ignorados ou desconsiderados mais uma vez. Ele olhou para o Professor Snape curioso para saber se ele acreditava nele. Ele não tinha mais do que conhecemos os olhos do homem, quando o Mestre de Poções estalou "Legilimens!"

Harry manteve seu rosto inexpressivo quando sentiu o assalto de Snape em seus escudos mentais. Ele ficou satisfeito ao perceber que não havia tanto quanto um lampejo nas barreiras em torno de sua mente. O _lowaar_ rosnou para a descortesia da tentativa de invasão, mas Harry ainda podia sentir a sua satisfação quando o Mestre de Poções percebeu a inutilidade de seu esforço. Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentiu o Mestre de Poções se retirar.

Harry olhou para Snape e disse suavemente "Não havia nenhuma necessidade de incivilidade, Professor. Eu teria dado a permissão para a tentativa." Snape levantou uma sombrancelha para a repreensão suave de Harry. O jovem Gryffindor virou para o diretor. " Você gostaria de tentar, senhor? "

Dumbledore encontrou seus olhos, mas não disse nada. Mesmo assim, Harry sentiu a intrusão e o ataque em seus escudos. O Diretor aumentado gradualmente o poder por trás de seu ataque, mas Harry sabia que o bruxo mais velho encontrou nenhuma fraqueza para explorar e nenhum modo de entrar na mente do homem mais jovem. Eventualmente, ele sentiu o Diretor retirar.

O bruxo mais velho coçou a barba, pensativo antes de dizer " Muito bom, Harry. Você deve ter praticado um pouco. "

" Sim, senhor, que eu tenho. Estou confiante que Voldemort não será capaz de me enganar de novo e eu deveria ser capaz de bloquear quaisquer visões que ele me enviar. "

" Muito bem. As aulas de Oclumência estão canceladas. "

"Obrigado, senhor. E obrigado por estar disposto a desistir de seu tempo livre para me ajudar depois de nossas dificuldades anteriores, Professor." Harry acenou com a cabeça uma vez respeitosamente para o Mestre de Poções. " Havia mais alguma coisa, Diretor? " Ele fez com que sua voz fosse igualmente cortês.

" Não, obrigado harry. Boa noite. "

" Boa noite, Diretor, Professor. " Ele inclinou sua cabeça a ambos e saiu da sala, não permitindo que o sorriso satisfeito a aparecer até que ele estava bem longe do escritório do diretor.

ghergo'ir - jovem

lowaar - indwellers

naflopsola - avô

Juanth Darastrix - Elder Dragons - dragões anciões

opsola - pai

iejir'deevdru - filho de sangue

sovesi lowaar - indwellers orientadores - guias internos


	4. Capítulo 04 - Witches Weekly

_**Capítulo 4 - Witches Weekly ( Semanal das bruxas )**_

Harry notou várias pessoas se reuniram em torno da placa de anúncio da Casa quando desceu de manhã. Ele andou até ver o aviso que tinha sido publicado.

Ginny Weasley sorriu para ele. "Quadribol! Oi Harry os try-outs são programadas. Tenho certeza de que você está pronto para escolher sendo o apanhador de novo."

Harry estava surpreso que ele não tinha sido rescindido. "Eu vou ter que verificar com a Professora McGonagall primeiro para ver se a proibição foi revertida. Eu amo voar, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo, você pode ser a nossa melhor esperança para a Copa das Casas, Ginny." Ele sorriu para o blush de prazer que inundou suas bochechas.

Ginny tentou mudar o foco de si mesma. "É melhor se apressar para o café da manhã antes que Ron come tudo. Ele saiu antes de você chegar lá em baixo."

No caminho para o Salão Principal, Harry notou mais dos outros alunos que agem de forma estranha. Ele estava acostumado a ser olhado quer como Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou como o candidato a atenção instável, mas muitos dos olhares que ele estava se eram ou especulativo ou francamente predatória. Desconfortável com a análise, ele se apressou junto com Ginny.

Ron olhou para cima da pá de comida em seu prato como Harry se sentou em frente a ele. " Bom dia, Harry. Você viu o anúncio de Quadribol? "

Harry pegou um par de salsichas do prato antes que eles foram embora e estendeu a mão para a torrada. "Vou ter de falar com a Professora McGonagall sobre Quadribol deste ano. Mas se eu não jogar, Ginny faz um grande Seeker."

Ron parou de mastigar e olhou para Harry em choque. "Não jogar? Mas ... você tem que jogar, companheiro! Quero dizer, Ginny é bom, mas você é a nossa melhor esperança para bater os Slytherins. Tanto quanto eu não gosto de Malfoy, ele é um bom apanhador sangrento."

"Língua, Ron" Hermione murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro texto.

Ron revirou os olhos. " Você tem que jogar, porém, Harry. Você provavelmente seria o capitão este ano. "

"Vamos ver o que acontece quando eu falo com a Professora McGonagall. Sem promessas. Eu nem sei o que eles fizeram com a minha Firebolt após Umbridge confiscou. Conhecendo-a, provavelmente ela queimou." Ele não se preocupou em esconder o desgosto para com a mulher com cara de sapo.

Ron parou uma garfada de salsicha a meio caminho da boca. " Oh caramba, Harry. Ela não teria ... teria ela? Não uma Firebolt! "

"Não tenho idéia, Ron. Vou falar com a Professora McGonagall e o deixarei saber." Ele fez uma pausa ao sentir como se alguém estivesse olhando para ele. Ele casualmente olhou ao redor da mesa e, em seguida, ao redor da sala. Ele se encontrou com olhar intenso de Malfoy antes que o jovem loiro virou-se e começou a falar com Blaise Zabini ao lado dele. " O que é com Malfoy olhando para nós? " ele murmurou.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione ouviu e respondeu. " Ele parece está fazendo disso um hábito, não é? "

"É apenas me dando nos nervos e me faz pensar que ele está planejando algo" Harry reclamou.

" Provavelmente está, aquele maldito Ferret ( Furão ) ! Ron murmurou em volta de sua torrada. " Você nunca pode confiar nele. "

" Língua, Ron. " Hermione olhou para Malfoy de forma avaliativa. "Ele ainda não está vestindo seu desprezo pomposo habitual. Se eu tivesse que colocar uma descrição sobre ele, eu diria que ele é ou preocupado ou ..."

Quando Hermione parou e corou, Harry solicitou " Ou o quê? "

A jovem balançou a cabeça. " Não importa, é bobagem " Nenhuma quantidade de provocações de ambos Ron ou Harry poderia convencê-la a continuar seu pensamento em voz alta; que ele parecia _faminto_.

Um dos primeiros anos deu a Harry um pergaminho dobrado, quando ele voltou para o quarto comum após as aulas da tarde. Ao abri-lo, ele encontrou o seu bilhete para a Professora McGonagall com "Aprovado para esta tarde após a conclusão das aulas. M. McGonagall" escrito na parte inferior do seu pedido.

Ele voltou para o dormitório Gryffindor e trocou-se em calças pretas e uma camisa de seda verde. Ron e Neville entraram quando ele terminou de se vestir.

" Professora McGonagall me deu permissão para ir a Hogsmeade esta tarde para conseguir minha nova balança. Posso pegar algo para vacês enquanto eu estiver lá? " Nenhum de seus amigos precisava de qualquer coisa, então ele disse adeus e deixou-os saber que ele estaria de volta mais tarde.

No Dervish & Banges na High Street, Harry encontrou várias balanças de bronze. O conjunto que ele comprou em seu primeiro ano era barato e apropriado para um estudante de Poções primeiro ano, medindo até 50 mg. Agora, ele percorreu as balanças de bronze capazes de medir tão pouco como 20 mg e até 500 mg.

Ele, finalmente, pegou um conjunto de 500mg, que veio com um caixa de madeira para transporte. Os componentes do conjunto da balança e os pesos todos se encaixaram perfeitamente dentro da linha da gaveta de veludo da caixa. Uma divisória na gaveta separava o peso definido a partir dos mecanismos da balança.

O lojista corpulento sorriu para Harry e acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. "Um conjunto de bem, que é jovem senhor. Pode ser montado em menos de um minuto. Isso é uma balança que um Mestre de Poções agradeceria. Você está convidado a experimentá-lo em cima do balcão."

Harry abriu a caixa de madeira e começou a montar a balança, satisfeito com a qualidade das peças. Ele testou as medições pesando algumas moedas, bem como um descanso de pena no balcão. Feliz com a facilidade de montagem e a precisão da balança, Harry comprou o conjunto, em seguida, lançou um feitiço para encolher a caixa e guardou no bolso.

"Eu _deveria_ voltar para a escola para o jantar", pensou ele, mesmo quando os pés voltados para o Três Vassouras. Ele entrou e cheirou com cuidado para ver o que Madame Rosmerta estava servindo hoje.

A atraente bruxa de trinta e poucos anos olhou para cima do balcão onde ela estava lendo o Profeta Diário e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. " Entre, querido. Que posso fazer por você esta bela noite? "

Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu que apenas duas mesas tinham ocupantes, um casal com dois filhos pequenos estava terminando sua refeição, enquanto uma mulher com metade de cabelos escuros nas sombras sentou-se sozinho e tomou um gole de um copo d'água. Harry sorriu para Madame Rosmerta e mudou-se para o balcão, sentado em um dos bancos de madeira.

"Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor. Qual é a seu especial da noite ? Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero esperar até eu voltar a Hogwarts para jantar."

"Nós temos um bom lombo de porco em molho de maçã doce esta noite. Nossos produtos hortícolas são batatas assadas e cenouras vidradas". Quando Harry hesitou, ela sorriu e disse: "Eu vou pegar a sua bebida enquanto você pensa sobre isso."

Depois que ela trouxe sua cerveja amanteigada, ela voltou-se para o jornal. "Oh, aqui está uma foto do novo Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ele não é um cavalheiro de aparencia formidável? E olha que ... ele está mantendo Cornelius Fudge como um conselheiro."

Harry bufou e depois olhou constrangido com a sombrancelha arqueada de Madame Rosmerta. Quando ele não fez nenhum comentário, ela continuou: "Bem, como um ex-auror, espero que ele vai arrebanhar aqueles Comensais da Morte melhor do que Fudge fez."

Harry sorriu para a mulher amigável. "Só se pode esperar. No entanto, eu aprendi a não ter esperanças muito alto muito cedo, onde alguns membros do Ministério estão envolvidos."

" Você tem razão para não confiar no Ministro Scrimgeour? "

Harry se xingou mentalmente para sequer abrir a boca. "Eu nunca conheci o cavalheiro, que é por isso que eu sou, pelo menos cautelosamente otimista."

Por cima do ombro, Harry ouviu " Desculpe-me, Sr. Potter? "

Ele virou-se para encontrar uma mulher matrona de cabelos escuros vestido com elegantes vestes azul marinho, olhando para ele com curiosidade. " Sinto muito por interromper, mas você _é_ Harry Potter, não é? "

Harry evitou expressar o suspiro que ele deu mentalmente. Ele se perguntou se ela queria , sacudindo a cabeça, para pedir um autógrafo, ou castigá-lo por algum retrato impreciso que apareceu no Profeta Diário. No entanto, ele respondeu com cortesia " Sim senhora, eu sou Harry Potter. "

A mulher deu-lhe um sorriso amigável. "Eu imploro seu perdão por me intrometer, Sr. Potter. Meu nome é Amelia Reinholdt. Devo dizer antes de tudo que eu sou um repórter para a revista Witches Weekly ( Semanal das bruxas ) Enquanto eu não estava tentando escutar sua conversa, eu não poderia deixar de ouvir o seu comentário e eu admito a ser curioso sobre o porquê do The-Boy-Who-Lived ( Menino-que-Sobreviveu ) deter uma visão tão cético em relação ao Ministro. "

Harry olhou para ela com cautela, mas notou sua avaliação foi principalmente curioso e não a expressão predatória que Rita Skeeter sempre usava.

" Senhorita ou Senhora Reinholdt " ele começou.

" Senhora " a mulher mais velha sorriu. " Meu filho mais novo é alguns anos mais velho do que você, Sr. Potter. "

Ele devolveu o sorriso fácil que ela lhe deu. "A Sra. Reinholdt, eu não sou uma figura política e não tenho interesse em realizar qualquer tipo de cargo público. Tenho mais um ano em Hogwarts antes que eu mesmo ser um adulto legal. No entanto, enquanto eu sou jovem demais para votar em eleições políticas, eu ainda posso avaliar os funcionários públicos com base na minha experiência com eles. " Sua voz tornou-se firme. "Mas as minhas opiniões são pessoais, eu não tinha intenção de expressá-los em um fórum público."

"Eu posso entender isso, Sr. Potter. Eu só desejo que meu filho mais novo pagasse a atenção para o que acontece no mundo em geral, em vez de seu pequeno círculo de amigos e colegas de trabalho." Ela olhou para ele com um olhar maternal. "Posso perguntar fora de registros qual motivo Harry Potter tem que ser cauteloso com o Ministro da Magia?

Harry considerou-a com cuidado. Ele estava bem ciente de que Rita Skeeter não honra um comentário "fora dos registros", mas não sabia sobre Amelia Reinholdt. Ele quase se recusou a comentar, até que a voz de bronze de Ortinoth tilintou em sua mente.

"_Autgabin, durante anos você pensou-se fraco, se você expôs o mal feito a você. Será que o clã lhe ensinou nada? Você vai permitir que outros para prejudicar aqueles em seus cuidados com a impunidade na violação da Primeira Lei?_"

"Ortinoth .. eu ..." Harry parou e deu a questão séria consideração e sentiu a aprovação de seu _lowaar_ para colocar de lado suas reações instintivas para avaliar a questão de forma lógica. Depois de um longo momento, ele respondeu: "Você está correto, _isohon'naflosola_. Fudge e Umbridge agiram com má intenção no sentido de seres mais fracos do que eles mesmos. Se eu falar, eu posso evitar-los de prejudicar os outros como eles já me prejudicou."

O _lowaar_ harmonias de vozes entrelaçadas ecoaram em sua mente. " _Você trás orgulho ao Clã, ghergo'ir _" .

" Somente através da força que o Clã me oferece, _isohon'iri_ ".

Harry voltou sua atenção para a mulher a sua frente. " Sra. Reinholdt, você disse que tem um filho de apenas alguns anos mais velho do que eu sou agora?" Em sua aceno, ele continuou: "Como você se sentiria se ele foi julgado por simplesmente proteger-se de dementadores enquanto longe da escola? Como você se sentiria se aos 15 anos de idade, ele foi retratado publicamente como mentalmente instável e mentiroso, porque ele descreveu os eventos que ocorreram? E se esses eventos poderiam ter sido validada através de memórias Penseira, mas ninguém se preocupou em fazê-lo, mas em vez incentivau publicações para relatar o que um mentiroso em busca de atenção que seu filho era? "

Ele viu uma mudança na atitude de repórter para mãe e pressionou sua vantagem. "Olhe para a minha mão, Sra. Reinholdt. Você vê essas cicatrizes? Um funcionário do Ministério me obrigou a usar um Pena de Sangue que cortadou aberto em minha pele por " contar mentiras" sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Esse mesmo empregado do Ministério ameaçou-me com a Maldição Cruciatus . "

No seu suspiro chocado, ele assentiu. "É difícil de acreditar, não é? Mas que o oficial do Ministério ainda é empregado pelo Ministério e tem tido nenhuma acusação pressionado contra ela."

A sinceridade evidente em seus olhos teria convencido uma pessoa com muito menos compaixão. "Diga-me Sra. Reinholdt, você seria inclinada a confiar automaticamente nos funcionários que sempre se comportaram de tal maneira, se você fosse eu?"

Seus olhos castanhos quentes procuraram seu rosto com intensidade silenciosa. "Essas são acusações graves, Sr. Potter. Quer sentar comigo e me contar mais? Será fora de registros, a menos que você me diga o contrário."

Será que ele quer que suas opiniões sejam publicadas? Ele estava disposto a enfrentar as consequências se isso sair? Ele estava disposto a correr o risco de falar com outro repórter? "Você usa uma pena de Rápido-Citação, minha senhora? Ou você escrever o que eu realmente disse? Já vi muitas histórias usar aspas que eu nunca disse. Espero que você entenda minha hesitação após tantos imprecisas e deliberadamente enganosa histórias sobre mim. "

A mulher de cabelos escuros deu um bufo deselegante. "Você deve estar falando de Rita Skeeter. Como ela pode ter uma linha em qualquer coisa, mas uma coluna de fofocas está além de mim. Não Sr. Potter, se você me der permissão para contar a sua história, então seria em suas próprias palavras . "

Harry olhou para ela pensativo. "Se você me daria a mesma consideração que você daria a seu próprio filho, então eu estaria disposto madame." Ele deslizou seu banquinho e enfrentou dela, segurando o braço educadamente para uma das mesas vazias. " Por que não temos um assento em uma das mesas? "

Foram várias horas antes de voltar para Hogwarts e até então ele tinha dado sua permissão para Sra. Reinholdt.

Dois dias depois, o correio da manhã entregou a última edição da Witches Weekly juntamente com o Profeta Diário. Sra. Reinholdt lhe tinha enviado uma cópia do artigo no dia anterior que ele compartilhou com Hermione, Ron e Neville.

Ele se encontrou com os olhos e rapidamente escondeu sua expressão nervosa atrás de seu copo de suco de abóbora, enquanto observava Lavender Brown ansiosamente folhear a publicação do outro lado da mesa e duas cadeiras para baixo.

Quando ela virou a página, ela se deparou com uma foto de Harry. Olhos verde-esmeralda do jovem de cabelos escuros brilhavam atraente a partir da página enquanto ele estava junto à mesa e cadeira vestindo uma camisa de seda, obviamente, que combinava com seus olhos. A fivela do cinto de dragão era apenas visível quando ele se inclinou para a frente na imagem para apertar a mão de uma mulher de meia-idade e, em seguida, sentou-se e deu um sorriso agradável.

" Harry! Há um artigo sobre você! "

Ele sorriu inocentemente para a jovem animada e voltou para o seu café da manhã, enquanto Lavender compartilhado o artigo da revista com um igualmente interessada Parvati Partil.

**Menino-que-Sobreviveu Repetidamente Injustiçado pelo Ministério da Magia **

_Por Amelia Reinholdt_

_O público tem frequentemente vacilado entre a adoração de Harry Potter e suspeita com base nas histórias descontroladamente díspares que foram publicados desde a ele reapareceu aos olhos do público com a idade de onze anos, quando começou a frequentar a Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. Não é nenhuma surpresa que o Sr. Potter hesita em falar com qualquer jornalista depois de suas experiências ao longo dos anos. Demorou alguma persuasão para convencer o adolescente considerável para falar com esta repórter._

_WW: Obrigado por falar comigo, Sr. Potter._

_HP: Obrigado por concordar em não usar um Pena rápida e para a compreensão de minha hesitação para falar com jornalistas nos dias de hoje, minha senhora._

_WW: No ano passado, você foi trazido perante a Suprema Corte para o uso por menores de magia. Você se importaria em descrever o que aconteceu?_

_HP: Foi durante o verão antes do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts e eu estava em um parque trouxa com o meu primo. Dois dementadores atacaram-nos. Meu primo é trouxa, sem defesas contra eles. A única maneira que eu poderia levá-los para longe seria com o meu Patrono. Eu fui processado por lançar o feitiço que salvou a vida do meu primo e minha própria vida._

_WW: Em primeiro lugar, parabéns por lançar um Patrono em uma idade tão jovem. Em segundo lugar, o que aconteceu depois que você mandou embora os dementadores? _

_HP: Obrigado, minha senhora. Devo o crédito para Professor Remus Lupin, que ensinou DADA ( DCAT ) no meu terceiro ano. Sobre o que aconteceu depois, eu recebi uma carta dizendo que eu estava expulso de Hogwarts e que alguém estaria chegando em breve para destruir a minha varinha. Curiosamente, o Ministério não tem o poder de expulsar os alunos nem confiscar varinhas sem o benefício de uma audiência. Fui convocado para o Ministério da Magia e carregado em frente toda a Wizengamot ( Suprema Corte )._

_WW: Quando meu filho acidentalmente usado magia fora da escola, ele foi investigado por um único membro da DMLE ( DELM ) ._

_HP: (com um sorriso quente) Felizmente para ele, o seu nome não era Harry Potter._

_WW: Certamente dementadores seriam consideradas circunstâncias atenuantes e a magia menor de idade permitida? _

_HP: O promotor, um subsecretário do Ministério e Ministro Fudge ambos negaram que houvesse qualquer dementadores e insistiu que eu estava mentindo. Só depois de indícios comprovados por um vizinho corroborando meu testemunho eu fui absolvido das acusações._

_WW: Será que alguém descobriu como e por que os dementadores estavam na área?_

_HP: Não imediatamente. No entanto, no ano passado, o mesmo subsecretário veio a Hogwarts, teoricamente, como a nossa Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas instrutor. Várias pessoas ouviu-na admitir que __ela__ deliberadamente enviou os Dementadores na esperança de que eles me dariam "O Beijo" para insistir que Voldemort havia retornado._

_WW: Por que você diz que ela era "teoricamente" o instrutor DADA ( DCAT ) ? Qual subsecretário foi? _

_HP: Dolores Umbridge pelo nome. Ela se recusou a permitirnque ninguém conjurasse qualquer magia na classe de DADA ( DCAT ). Nós só fomos autorizados a ler o livro. Considerando que foi um ano OWL, todos nós poderíamos ter falhado. E considerando que Voldemort é realmente vivo e eficaz, as consequências são ainda mais alarmantes por não saber se defender._

_WW: Notei que você começou a esfregar sua mão enquanto você falou. Por que isso? _

_HP: (parecendo desconfortável) o subsecretário gostava de usar um Pena de Sangue nos alunos em suas detenções. Ela estava tentando me forçar a retratar minha afirmação de que Voldemort estava vivo. Minha mão está marcada com " Eu não devo contar mentiras "._

_WW: Para os nossos leitores, como você descreveria que a Pena de Sangue é?_

_HP: Eu sinto muito por ser capaz de dizes que eu posso descrevê-lo. É um extremamente afiado Artes das Trevas instrumento de escrita encantada para usar o sangue do escritor no lugar de tinta. Ela arranca as palavras escritas com ela na mão do escritor. Ela me fez escrever essa frase centenas de vezes._

_WW: E você foi forçado a usar esta pena porque se recusou a retirar a sua declaração sobre He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ) estar vivo e reunindo suas forças de novo?_

_HP: Um nome torna-se temido quando ele é evitado, senhora. Eu me recuso a dar Tom essa satisfação. Eu vou dizer Voldemort ou Tom Riddle claramente. Mas sim, eu era obrigado a usá-lo dia após dia até que eu estava cheio de cicatrizes de forma permanente._

_WW: Quais acusações foram apresentadas contra este funcionario do Miistério?_

_HP: Nenhuma que eu saiba. (Com uma voz muito mais silencioso) O Ministério não gosta de reconhecer seus erros._

_WW: Por que você diz isso?_

_HP: Sirius Black me vem a mente._

_WW: Sirius Black, o assassino em massa que fugiu de Azkaban?_

_HP: Não, Sirius Black, o homem inocente que foi condenado a Azkaban sem julgamento. Ele foi acusado de trair a localização de meus pais para Voldemort. Meus pais e uma dúzia de outras pessoas morreram no ataque, incluindo supostamente amigo do meu pai, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black, o Chefe da Casa Antiga e mais nobres dos Black não foi sequer julgado. Se tivesse havido uma investigação completa, Veritaserum poderia ter mostrado que ele não era o Secret Keeper ( Fiel do Segredo ) dos meus pais. Peter Pettigrew era o Fiel do Segredo e ele traiu os meus pais a Voldemort, em seguida, cortou o próprio dedo como suposta evidência de sua morte. Memórias Penseira também poderia ter provado que Sirius não participou do ataque e como ele enfrentou Pettigrew. Mas não houve nenhum julgamento, nenhuma investigação, e nenhuma oportunidade para provar sua inocência. Ele foi preso injustamente por uma década, deixado para apodrecer com os dementadores. No ano passado, várias pessoas viram Peter Pettigrew, mas o caso não foi reaberto ... ( sua voz quebrou )._

_WW: Você está bem, Sr. Potter?_

_HP: (bebeu água). Sim, obrigado por sua preocupação. No ano passado, Sirius Black - meu padrinho - morreu combatendo os Comensais da Morte, então é tarde demais para ele agora. Ele nunca deveria ter sido preso sem um julgamento. Ele nunca deveria ter passado um terço de sua vida punido e difamado por crimes que não cometeu. Ele ... ele amava meus pais e ele me amava. E agora ele se foi._

_WW: Muito disso foi feito sob o mandato de Cornelius Fudge. Você percebe que Rufos Scrimgeour substituiu-o como Ministro da Magia?_

_HP: Sim, eu já uvi isso. Embora eu também ouvi dizer que Cornélius Fudge foi mantido em em caráter "consultivo". ( O jovem suspirou profundamente ). Minha senhora, eu aprendi ao longo dos anos que as palavras significam pouco sem as ações para apoiá-los. Os membros do Ministério prenderam um bruxo inocente e chefe de uma casa antiga, sem um julgamento e não fez nada para corrigir a situação. Os membros do Ministério tentaram me processar por salvar a minha vida e a do meu primo quando era um funcionário do Ministério que enviou os Dementadores para me atacar, e eles não fizeram nenhum esforço para investigar o que aconteceu. Os membros do Ministério saíram de seu caminho para me retratar como um mentiroso instável para relatar nada mais do que a verdade, que mais tarde foi comprovado. Sua falta de ação permitiu Voldemort a crescer em força, poder e seguidores. O Ministério enviou Umbridge para Hogwarts, que perseguiu repetidamente e até mesmo torturados os alunos sem repercussões. Você sabia que ela ameaçou usar a Maldição Cruciatus em estudantes na frente de testemunhas? Será que o Ministro Scrimgeour mudou o Ministério a seu redor? Eu só posso dizer que espero sinceramente que vamos ver as ações de forma consistente honrosas da nova administração. _

_WW: Você já teve boas experiências com qualquer funcionário do Ministério, Sr. Potter? _

_HP: Eu tenho o maior respeito e admiração por Arthur Weasley e Amélia Bones, assim como a maioria dos Aurores que eu tive o prazer de conhecer._

_WW: Que conselho você daria aos nossos leitores, se você poderia sugerir uma coisa?_

_HP: Gostaria de sugerir que seus leitores a serem proativos na proteção de suas famílias, amigos e vizinhos de ataques dos Comensais da Morte. Retocar em como se defender contra maldições e feitiços e prática com a família. Fortalecer as alas em torno de suas casas. Estar sempre ciente de seu ambiente. Retocar em como se defender contra maldições e feitiços e prática com a família. Viva com segurança, mas não permita que o medo governe suas vidas._

_WW: Obrigada por falar comigo, Sr. Potter._

_HP: Obrigado, senhora. Eu aprecio seu tempo e cortesia._

_Nota do Editor: Quando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado foi visto por muitas testemunhas no Ministério há vários meses, tornou-se evidente que Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter tinha sido dizendo a verdade sobre o seu retorno por um ano. Isso levantou muitas questões sobre o porquê do ex-Ministro Fudge tinha sido uma tentativa de desacreditar as duas figuras públicas. Menos de duas semanas após a aparição pública de Você-Sabe-Quem, Fudge foi substituído por Rufo Scrimgeour, ex-chefe de gabinete do auror._

Harry esperava uma resposta oficial no dia seguinte, por isso foi um pouco surpreso de ser convocado para o escritório do diretor durante a refeição do meio-dia. Ele disciplinou seu rosto com a máscara impassível que ele tinha aprendido a usar enquanto subia as escadas, surpreso ao encontrar a porta aberta. Ele parou no patamar e ouviu "... uma centena de Howlers ( Berradores ) até agora, esta manhã. É uma distração, quando a nossa energia deve ir para outro lugar."

Harry sorriu e, em seguido, escondeu sua expressão quando ele entrou na sala. O Diretor se sentou atrás de sua mesa e um homem mais velho estava perto, avaliando o Gryffindor com olhos astutos como Harry entrou na sala.

"Ministro, este é Harry Potter. Harry, este é Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour. Ele queria pedir alguns minutos de seu tempo." O Diretor deu nada de graça com o seu tom de voz suave.

O ex-chefe do Gabinete de Auror e novo Ministro da Magia parecia um grande negócio como um perigoso embora velho leão. Ele tinha uma juba de cabelos castanho-amarelado que estava manchado de cinza. Sobrancelhas espessas cobriu os olhos amarelados claramente visível por trás dos óculos de aros de arame. Ele deu vários passos em direção a Harry e ofereceu sua mão em um aperto de mão, mostrando que, embora ele andava com um ligeiro coxear, ele ainda teve a graça de um predador.

" Sr. Potter. É um prazer conhecer uma celebridade bem conhecida. "

Harry fez uma careta levemente na descrição, mas apertou a mão com firmeza, observando que, embora o outro homem sorriu, ela não alcançou seus olhos. " Ministro Scrimgeour. "

"Por favor, vamos todos sentar", disse o diretor com um sorriso gentil e fez um gesto em direção às cadeiras. Harry fez um gesto para o Ministro precedê-lo e, em seguida, sentou-se a si mesmo.

"Sr. Potter, me dói admitir que você teve um tempo difícil com o governo anterior. Eu queria reconhecer isso e o deixar saber que eu sou agora líder do Ministério". Ele fez uma pausa para assistir Harry com expectativa, de modo que o homem mais jovem balançou a cabeça para indicar que ele estava ouvindo. "É importante para o bem-estar do país e da comunidade bruxa que o Ministério e as figuras proeminentes se reúnam em um espírito de cooperação. O país precisa ver a harmonia entre aqueles que olhar para cima." Ele sorriu cordialmente para o Gryffindor. "Você está em uma posição única para impulsionar a moral de um público com medo, meu jovem."

Harry manteve o rosto impassível e seu tom de voz civil. " O que você está me pedindo, Ministro? "

Scrimgeour sorriu facilmente quando com o rumo que a conversa parecia estar indo. "Eu acho que seria no melhor interesse do público, se você publicou uma entrevista com um certo grau de esperança e de confiança para a população em geral, em vez de espalhar o medo e a discórdia. Acusações públicas e discórdia servem ao melhor interesse de ninguém, exceto de Voldemort."

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o homem mais velho. "Será que o Ministério publicará um pedido formal de desculpas à família de Preto para aprisionar um homem inocente, sem um julgamento, Ministro?"

Scrimgeour franziu o cenho para a questão. " O que é passado é passado, Sr. Potter. O passado não pode ser mudado. "

"Não, senhor, mas o reconhecimento dos erros do passado e uma promessa de não repeti-los seria um longo caminho para a cura de um erro, Ministro".

"Você está dizendo que uma segunda entrevista depende de uma pedido de desculpas formal? Vou precisar pedir aos procuradores do Ministério antes de autorizar isso."

Harry lutou para manter o desprezo de sua voz. O certo e o errado nem sempre foram preto e branco, mas eles estavam nesta situação. "Claro, Ministro. Posso entender que querem proteger a reputação e os funcionários do Ministério. É uma vergonha que a mesma consideração não foi dada ao meu padrinho".

O Ministro estreitou seus olhos e seu rosto endurecido. Harry podia ver que esse homem tinha sido um auror por sua atitude no-nonsense ( sem brincadeiras ) comandante. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Harry fez outra pergunta. "Ministro, há uma investigação em curso sobre as ações de Dolores Umbridge? Enviar um Dementador a um bairro trouxa para atacar um juvenil; Para a utilização de um instrumento de tortura Artes das Trevas sobre os estudantes ou para a ameaça de usar Imperdoáveis sobre os estudantes"

"Sr. Potter, o que o público precisa é ver a cura, não a oposição. Pode-se argumentar que você tem o dever de ajudar seus companheiros bruxas e bruxos por estar disposto a trabalhar juntos para derrotar Voldemort. Ele é o inimigo aqui, o Sr. Potter, e não o ministério. "

Harry olhou para o homem mal-encarado com uma expressão fria. "Meu dever, como eu vejo, tem a ver com a honra, com a justiça e com derrotar Voldemort, de tal maneira que ele nunca mais volta. Eu não acho que é honroso para fingir aparências são mais importantes do que a verdade. Eu não acho justiça é servido, quando funcionários do Ministério do uso de instrumentos de tortura, como Penas de Sangue sobre os alunos e manter as suas posições, em vez de ser julgado por seus crimes. Vou derrotar Voldemort ou morrer tentando, Ministro. Esse é o meu dever. "

Scrimgeour olhou para Dumbledore com desaprovação. "Talvez seja a hora desta escola tentar incutir uma medida de respeito em seus alunos, Diretor."

Harry falou em voz baixa. "Respeito é _ganho_, Ministro. Quando as ações do Ministério demonstram consistentemente respostas racionais, sem comprometer os direitos dos inocentes e indivíduos, eu terei o prazer de ter o seu pedido para reconhecer publicamente aqueles esforços em consideração."

O ministro levantou-se e olhou malignamente para Harry antes de olhar para o Diretor. " Peço desculpas por perturbar seu dia, Albus. Bom dia. "

Harry levantou-se e colocou um punho fechado no peito e curvou-se para o Ministro. " Tenha um bom dia, Ministro ". O outro homem saiu da sala enquanto os outros um observando, uma expressão tingida com pesar, enquanto o outro foi friamente distante.

"Harry, eu entendo a sua amargura com o Ministério, mas Rufus Scrimgeour não é seu inimigo. Seria tão difícil encontrar um meio termo com ele?" O velho bruxo olhou para o Gryffindor com fraca decepção. O menino teria que aprender a ser mais diplomático e político.

"Eu peço por muito pouco, Diretor. Peço reconhecimento de erros do passado e uma promessa de não repeti-los. Se o ministro é incapaz ou não quer fazer isso, então temos muito pouco o que discutir. Agora, se você vai me desculpar, senhor , eu quase não tenho tempo para comer antes de minhas aulas da tarde. "

Harry curvou-se e saiu do escritório, deixando um Diretor conturbado para trás.

autgabin - neto

lowaar - indwellers

isohon'naflosola - honrado avô

ghergo'ir - jovem

isohon'iri - honrados


	5. Capítulo 05 - Brincadeira Cósmica

_**Capítulo 5 - Brincadeira Cósmica**_

Depois de Transfiguração, Harry caminhou até a mesa da Professora McGonagall. Ela continuou empilhando os papéis de pergaminho, mas reconheceu-o com um breve "Sim Sr. Potter?"

Ele ofereceu-lhe a agora familiar leve reverência. "Eu queria perguntar se a minha proibição vitalícia de Quadribol então aplicado por Dolores Umbridge foi revertida, Professora."

Ela levantou os olhos surpresos para os dele. "Você não recebeu o aviso prévio, Sr. Potter? Houve uma inversão de varredura de todas as regras e punições daquela mulher. Oh, é claro. Você não estava em sua casa durante o verão para receber o aviso prévio."

"Obrigado, Professora. Você por acaso sabe o que ela fez com as vassouras que ela confiscou? Eu não vi minha Firebolt desde o último prazo."

Ela estreitou os olhos e sua boca diluiu. " Vou verificar seu antigo escritório, Sr. Potter. Deve estar bloqueada lá dentro. "

"E se não for? Eu não iria colocá-lo passar por ela de destruir a propriedade de outra pessoa."

Um olhar de dor cruzou o rosto da bruxa. "Uma vassoura de nível profissional ... o custo de uma única Firebolt é comparável a um conjunto completo de cabos de vassoura padrão para uma equipe completa de Quadribol."

Harry encontrou os olhos dela. "Não é o custo, Professora. Sirius me deu a Firebolt. É uma das minhas poucas lembranças dele." Ele sentiu as harmonias entrelaçadas de seu _lowaar_ enviando-lhe seu amor e apoio.

O rosto da mulher austera suavizou. "Vou procurar seu antigo escritório após a conclusão das minhas aulas, Sr. Potter. Esperemos que eu vou devolvê-lo antes do jantar."

Harry balançou a cabeça e inclinou-se ligeiramente. " Obrigado, Professora. "

Era difícil manter sua atenção em Encantos e Ron notou. " E aí, cara? ", ele sussurrou enquanto Flitwick escreveu na lousa.

"Professora McGonagall vai procurar o antigo escritório de Umbridge para minha Firebolt. Que se ela não encontrá-lo?"

Ron agarrou o braço de seu amigo firmemente em empatia. "Tem que estar lá. Mesmo o sapo não ousaria apenas destruir algo tão valioso."

Até o final do dia, toda a equipe de Quadribol de Gryffindor tinha aprendido da falta de vassoura de Harry e estavam esperando na sala comum. O quadro do retrato se abriu e sua Chefe de Casa atravessou, fazendo uma pausa na entrada para as muitas faces voltadas com expectativa em relação a ela. O rosto de Harry congelou em uma máscara impassível quando viu nenhuma vassoura nas mãos. A bruxa mais velha encontrou os olhos de Harry e depois, lentamente, seu rosto normalmente austera suavizou em um sorriso e ela abriu a mão. " Engorgio! " ela lançou e sua vassoura cresceu de vários centímetros ao seu tamanho normal.

Alegria irrompeu pela sala e Harry se adiantou ansiosamente. Seu presente de Sirius estava a salvo!

"Isso vai precisar de um pouco de atenção, Sr. Potter, mas eu tenho certeza que você é capaz de trazê-lo de volta até seus padrões normais."

Harry deu um sorriso brilhante para a bruxa mais velha. " Sim, Professora. Será um prazer."

Ginny gritou " Então você estará nos try-outs, Harry? "

Professora McGonagall interrompeu com alguma aspereza. "Eu certamente espero que o capitão do time a participar dos try-outs, senhorita Weasley."

Harry olhou para sua Chefe de Casa, com alguma surpresa, então aplausos e gritos adicionais explodiu. " Capitão? " ele murmurou. Ela assentiu com complacência. " Capitão, Sr. Potter, supondo que você aceite a posição. "

" Sim, Professora. Eu aceito. " Katie Bell e Ginny Weasley agarrou-o e começaram uma dança improvisada. Sua Chefe de Casa olhava com diversão tolerante antes de sair.

Perto do fim do café da manhã na manhã seguinte, corujas começaram a chegar em número cada vez maior. Eles circularam pelo corredor, mas a maioria parecia focada na mesa de Gryffindor.

" Firme, companheiro. " Ron sorriu. Hermione tinha pensado que isso iria acontecer.

Neville, Ron e Hermione ficaram preparados , então as corujas começaram a cair as suas missivas. Cerca de meia dúzia eram vermelhos e tremiam sobre a mesa, fazendo Harry lançou calmamente "Incendio" sobre eles sem se preocupar em verificar o selo. Ron, Hermione e Neville se esforçavam para pegar os outros, como as corujas mergulhar-bombardearam o Gryffindor de cabelos escuros.

Neville sorriu quando ele entregou uma pilha de cartas para Harry. " Você não estava interessado em ouvir os Howlers ( Berradores ) ? "

Harry riu calorosamente, mostrando os dentes brancos contra a pele bronzeada causando algumas das meninas próximas a suspirar. "Qualquer pessoa que respeito não teria me enviou um Howler sobre esse artigo na Witches Weekly, de modo que ambos foram enviados por Fudge, Umbridge e seus lacaios. O resto eu vou classificar e tentar responder. Já é hora de eu comecei a gerenciar minhas relações públicas, em vez de omitir-lo e deixando todo o poder nas mãos de pessoas como Rita Skeeter. "

Ele riu de novo para os olhares espantados nos rostos de seus amigos. "Sim, eu sei. Eu odeio ser um chamado de celebridade mas desde que eu vou ser se eu quero ou não, eu posso também ser condenado por quem eu realmente sou, em vez de que as Rita Skeeters do mundo me fazer-se. "

" Já estava na hora" , disse Neville com um sorriso. Hermione e Ron expressaram o seu acordo também.

Harry mal tinha entrado na estufa para herbologia, a sua última aula do dia, quando uma pomba de papel voou para dentro do quarto e caiu em um banco perto Professora Sprout. A pomba imediatamente se desenrolou em um pergaminho. A Professora leu a missiva e levantou os olhos para encontrar Harry.

"Sr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore gostaria de vê-lo em seu escritório. Você pode usar essa nota como seu passe."

Harry suspirou mentalmente e pegou sua mochila, pegou o passe de Professora Sprout e assentiu educadamente para ela antes de sair da sala. Ele andou rapidamente de volta para o castelo e, em seguida, para o escritório do diretor, querendo saber o que o diretor queria neste momento. Ele não iria interromper sua aula de Herbologia para discutir o artigo Witches Weekly novamente, não é?

" Improvável ghergo'ir ", pensou Ortinoth. " Assuntos de família, talvez. "

A família de Harry consistiu nos Dursleys e pouco era conhecido deles para o mundo mágico fora da Ordem da Fênix. Enquanto ele não tinha afeição por eles, ele não desejar-lhes dano permanente também. A única pessoa que ele pensava como família mesmo, era Remus Lupin. Apressou seus passos para o escritório do Diretor.

Para sua surpresa, a gárgula pulou para o lado, logo que ele chegou, não exigindo uma senha. Harry subiu as escadas, bateu educadamente na porta e abriu-a após o alegre " Entre, Harry! "

Havia quatro cadeiras em frente à mesa do Diretor, mas foram os ocupantes de três dessas cadeiras que fizeram Harry parar. Draco Malfoy e seus pais, Lucius e Narcisa virou-se para olhar para ele quando ele entrou. Harry estreitou os olhos ligeiramente ao ver a família puro-sangue. Não havia nada que negasse a relação entre Lucius e Draco. Cada um deles tinha cabelo loiro pálido, olhos cinzentos e um queixo levemente apontado. Seus olhos deslizaram sobre eles para a única mulher na sala. Ele teve que admitir que Narcisa Malfoy era mais do que bonita, ela era requintada. Seus longos cabelos sedoso dourado, olhos azuis e bochechas altas eram cativante.

O Ministério tinha provado que Lucius Malfoy havia sido representado por Amico Carrow usando Polissuco durante o fiasco quando Sirius morreu, mas Harry ainda nutria um profundo ressentimento em relação ao comportamento do homem mais velho ao longo dos anos.

O apoio veio imediatamente de seu _lowaar_. _"Mantenha uma atitude imparcial e impassível, ghergo'ir, ao mostrar-lhes a cortesia para o qual o Clã é reconhecido"_, aconselhou Ortinoth. Harry curvou-se educadamente para Dumbledore, então inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para os Malfoy.

" Diretor, você pediu para me ver? " Ele ficou satisfeito que sua voz era fria e sem emoção.

O Diretor sorriu gentilmente para ele. " Sim Harry, por favor, sente-se "

"Eu estive sentado um pouco hoje senhor, por isso prefiro ficar em pé, mas obrigado." Ele não se sentia seguro o suficiente para sentar-se com os Malfoys, mesmo que estivessem no escritório do Diretor. No entanto, ele deu um passo em frente para a cadeira desocupada para que ele se tornou parte do grupo.

Lucius se levantou e caminhou em volta das cadeiras para ficar na frente de Harry, que secretamente apontou sua varinha quando o Malfoy Sênior começou a se mover. Para a surpresa de Harry, homem mais velho inclinou-se elegantemente antes de falar. "Sr. Potter, por uma série de circunstâncias infelizes, temos sido em desacordo. Lamento sinceramente que te causei dor e angústia em mais de uma ocasião, através de minhas ações. Professor Dumbledore sabe que agora iremos apoiar os seus esforços no conflito com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu sei que você não tem nenhuma razão para acreditar em mim, mas eu espero que você vai me dar a oportunidade no futuro, para demonstrar o meu sincero pesar e será capaz de aceitar o meu pedido de desculpas em algum momento no futuro. Se houver outro restituição que eu posso fornecer, por favor, deixe-me saber e eu vou me esforçar para fornecer o que for necessário ".

Harry se esforçou para manter o rosto impassível, mesmo quando ele vacilou sob o impacto de um Malfoy pedindo desculpas por qualquer coisa. E ele pretendia renunciar a Voldemort? Isso merecia crédito ou era parte de uma fraude elaborada? Ele não iria colocar um semelhante engano passado os Slytherins. Quando ele percebeu que o Malfoy mais velho tinha parado de falar, ele inclinou a cabeça educadamente e gerenciado "Obrigado por o pedido de desculpas, Sr. Malfoy. Estou ansioso para observar os efeitos de suas ações futuras."

Conforme Lucius voltou para sua cadeira e sentou-se, Narcisa se levantou e caminhou graciosamente para Harry. Seu cabelo dourado brilhava à luz da tarde, seu rosto era suave e sem rugas, seus cílios escuros enquadrados os olhos azuis claros que o consideravam com ... curiosidade ? Harry inclinou-se ligeiramente para ela e ela ofereceu uma ligeira reverência em resposta.

"Sr. Potter, enquanto nós não fomos apresentados formalmente, eu também gostaria de oferecer minhas desculpas pessoais a você, em nome de nossa família para qualquer dor que possa ter causado você e sua família ou amigos, tanto direta como indiretamente. Como meu marido disse, nós gostaríamos de fazer as pazes e para esse fim nos comprometemos a nossa oposição ao Lorde das Trevas. Sabemos que vai demorar continuada e sustentada oposição ao Lorde das Trevas antes que você será capaz de aceitar a nossa sinceridade e estamos ansiosos para o dia em que você será capaz de ter fé em nossas palavras e ações. "

Harry apertou o cerco contra suas emoções em um esforço para esconder seu choque com as desculpas de Narcissa. O que foi a família a fazer? No entanto, ele curvou-se uma segunda vez para ela em resposta e disse formalmente "Madame Malfoy, eu agradeço a sua desculpa e também estou ansioso para o dia em que podemos ser capazes de cooperar como aliados." Ele pensou ter visto um lampejo de surpresa e aprovação em seu uso da Senhora ao invés da Sra. menos formal.

Conforme Narcisa retornou ao seu lugar, Draco levantou-se. 'Dele também? O que está acontecendo aqui? Isso tem que ser uma artimanha elaborada', pensou Harry. No entanto, ele manteve o rosto impassível enquanto Draco aproximou-se e fez uma reverência, com o rosto momentaneamente mostrando um traço de ansiedade. "Potter, durante os últimos cinco anos, eu fui um idiota com você. Levei-o pessoalmente quando você rejeitou a minha oferta de amizade quando nos conhecemos no trem para o nosso primeiro passeio a Hogwarts. Sei que a minha própria atitude e comportamentos para você e seus amigos causaram a maior parte da animosidade entre nós e eu gostaria de lhe oferecer minhas sinceras desculpas. Tenho cartas de desculpas por escrito para Granger e Weasley e ofereci pequenos símbolos para ajudar a fazer as pazes e entrarei em contato com desculpas pessoais. Eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão, mas eu espero o tempo que vou ganhá-lo ".

Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, até que ele estava certo de sua voz poderia ser indiferentemente educado. Por fim, ele inclinou a cabeça e respondeu: "Obrigado pelo pedido de desculpas. Meu próprio comportamento não foi irrepreensível ao longo dos anos, Malfoy. Se você vai se comportar educadamente daqui para frente, em seguida, assim serei eu". Ele ficou surpreso com o sorriso brilhante que Draco lhe deu. Ele percebeu que nunca tinha visto um sorriso genuíno de prazer no rosto do jovem loiro, e iluminou suas feições.

Dumbledore sorriu para todos eles. "Excelente, é bom ver esses comportamentos maduros e cortês. Agora eu tenho certeza que você está se perguntando o que isso é tudo sobre, meu filho." Ele esperou por Harry a reconhecê-lo e, em seguida, continuou, quando recebeu um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível. " Diga-me Harry, o que você sabe sobre Veelas? "

Veela? Por que em nome de Merlin que ele iria ser chamado ao escritório de Dumbledore para falar sobre Veelas? Por que os Malfoys se desculparam, então? Ele lembrou de Fleur Delacour, o Campeão Beauxbaton para o Torneio Tribruxo tinha sido um meio-veela. Eles pesquisaram a espécie, então; bem Hermione havia pesquisado e compartilhou os resultados com Ron e ele. Eram belas criaturas mágicas que podem cruzar com bruxos e tinham um fascínio para atrair sexualmente e seduzir outros. Obviamente, tinha uma importância que ele não estava totalmente pegando.

Virou-se para a memória genética Clã e confirmou o que ele sabia, bem como encontrando informações adicionais. Reviu-o rapidamente e, em seguida, focado em uma memória. Veelas tinham companheiros para a vida e o companheiro não era necessariamente de sua escolha, em vez disso, é a criatura ou humano disponível mais poderoso e compatível. Preferências sexuais não eram uma consideração quando um Veela identificou seu Mate ( Companheiro ).

Realização explodiu sobre ele e ele apertou a mandíbula na luta para manter a máscara inexpressiva que tinha aprendido com seu Clã. Os Malfoy teve que ser parte Veela e um deles o havia escolhido como um companheiro. Ele considerou as expressões que ele tinha visto em seus rostos. Lucius e Narcisa tinham parecido respeitosos e determinados. Draco parecia sincero, esperançoso, mas também com medo como se tivesse medo da rejeição. Então Draco havia entrado em sua herança Veela e identificou-o como seu companheiro? Companheiro de Draco? Não é provável sangrenta!

Ele retirou-se em sua mente e gritou sua raiva. "ARGH! Que divindade que eu tropeçar em uma vida passada? Por que é a minha vida algum tipo de piada cósmica? Vamos rasgar pais amorosos longe e jogue Harry em um armário durante dez anos, apenas deixá-lo fora para cozinhar e limpar. Vamos jogá-lo despreparados para um mundo mágico onde os outros vacilam entre adoração e desconfiança e desprezo, dependendo dos rumores na época. Vamos dar-lhe algumas semanas, onde ele encontra o amor e apoio, deixando-o pensar que ele poderia ser capaz de ter algum domínio sobre a sua própria vida e, em seguida, mais uma vez submetê-lo ao controle e manipulação dos outros! "

Ele deu outro grito inarticulado de fúria com segurança nos confins de sua mente. Um momento depois, ele sentiu Ortinoth dizer: "_Bem feito. Nada mais do que um músculo se contraiu em sua mandíbula para qualquer um ver. Você se sente melhor agora_? " A voz profunda de baixa frequência de graves realizada tanto carinho e diversão, fazendo com que Harry a deslizar seus olhos sobre a imagem de seu _naflosola 's_.

"Um pouco", admitiu secamente, "mas não muito. Porquê? Por que é sempre comigo, _Naflopsola_? E por que Dumbledore tomam conta de mim como este?"

"_Talvez o universo deu-lhe um companheiro Veela para compensar outros aspectos de sua vida, ghergo'ir. Você não absorveu toda a informação sobre Veela. Eles oferecem amor incondicional e apoio ao seu companheiro. Esse tipo de parceiro é considerado a ser uma aspiração da maioria dos mortais_. "

Harry balançou a cabeça mentalmente. "Então é uma punição, não uma recompensa. Isto é Draco Malfoy maldito. Você sabe como ele se comportou nos últimos cinco anos! Você viu minhas memórias! Não há nenhuma maneira eu vou aceitá-lo."

Ortinoth retumbou "_É por isso que ele mostra tanto medo e desejo em seu rosto? _"

Harry considerou. O loiro Slytherin tinha olhado com medo quando ele fez o seu pedido de desculpas, como se tivesse medo da rejeição. " Oh maldito inferno ", pensou. Qual foi o impaco de sua recusa? Ele examinou as lembranças do Clã, mas não encontrou nenhuma informação. Aparentemente, a recusa não tinha sido conhecido por seus antepassados dragões.

Harry se retirou de sua mente, agradecido por apenas alguns momentos tinham passado. Ele olhou diretamente para Draco. " Eu não sei a diferença entre fato e ficção. Qual é o impacto da rejeição de um Companheiro? "

Quando Harry se virou para ele e fez a pergunta abrupta, Draco piscou e engoliu em seco. Ele não tinha percebido Harry iria colocar as peças do quebra-cabeça que rapidamente. Narcisa Malfoy foi o único a reponder.

"Se o companheiro encontra o Veela indigno e rejeita-los, o Veela não tem motivos para viver. Eles se tornam severamente deprimido muitas vezes levando ao suicídio ou a recusa a comer até que eles simplesmente desaparece."

Draco engoliu em seco novamente, observando o rosto de Harry atentamente. " Harry ... ", ele começou, mas parou quando Harry fez um movimento abrupto.

Harry lutou contra o impulso de entrar em uma violenta explosão, destruindo o escritório do diretor. Ele não poderia ter alguma medida de controle sobre sua vida? Os últimos meses tinha sido celestiais com o amor e o apoio do Clã, mas, aparentemente, isso foi tudo o que ele foi autorizado a gozar antes de sua vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo novamente.

" Você pode querer reproduzir a sua madia, autgabin " Ydraith retumbou. Ele ouviu as janelas começarem a sacudir em seus quadros e imediatamente puxou o poder de volta. Ele olhou em tom de desculpa para o Diretor e, em seguida, forçou-se a encontrar os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy. "Então eu não rejeitá-lo. No entanto, eu preciso de tempo e as informações antes de tomar uma decisão que altera a vida. Se você tem livros específicos que você gostaria que eu li, eu teria prazer em revê-los. Talvez em poucos dias o que pudermos discutir o que é necessário tomar medidas de curto prazo antes de decisões de longo prazo são feitas ". Ele virou-se e saiu da sala antes que alguém pudesse responder.

Harry teve que trabalhar para manter o rosnado de seu rosto. Mesmo que o _lowaar _ajudou a manter uma atitude composta na maior parte do tempo, agora ele realmente queria entrar em uma boa birra alto e violento. Draco Sangrenta Malfoy havia escolhido ele como um companheiro? Depois de todos os comentários cruéis e feitiços? Depois de insultá-lo, a seus amigos e seus pais? Harry queria desesperadamente um futuro com a vida em casa, ele nunca tinha conhecido quando era criança. Ele queria uma esposa e filhos, uma família real que foi aterrada no amor e respeito mútuo. Em vez disso, ele tinha o Furão e se ele se recusasse, o Furão iria morrer. Mas que inferno! Ele não precisava de mais uma morte em sua consciência!

Harry virou os pés para a Sala Precisa. Enquanto caminhava para a frente e para trás, ele se concentrou em um espaço onde pudesse enfurecer sem ferir ninguém. A porta apareceu e ele deu um sorriso de aprovação. A sala em frente a ele foi protegida magicamente, do tipo de proteção usado para testar novas magias. Manequins de prática forrou uma parede. Ele imaginou o rosto de Malfoy sobre eles como ele se concentrou feitiço após feitiço no primeiro simulador até que se desintegrou, em seguida, mudou-se para o próximo.

Quando o primeiro lote tinha sido destruído o quarto forneceu mais, e desta vez ele usou Magia Elementar para destruí-los. Apenas quando o último manequim tinha sido destruído ele parou e recuperou o fôlego, finalmente sentindo o suor encharcando sua camisa.

" Maldição ", ele disse de novo, caindo no chão. " Por que é sempre comigo? "

" _Isso foi uma pergunta retórica? _" perguntou Ydraith.

Harry rosnou para o tom bem-humorado antes de responder ao estímulo sem palavras ele sentia de seu Clã. "Sim, eu suponho que era, Nafldask. Que você sugere que eu faço agora?"

"_Saiba o que você pode sobre Veela. Pergunte aos seus amigos o que eles sabem. Jovem Ron e Neville podem ser boas fontes de informação como as suas famílias têm histórias de bruxos longos. E, claro, Hermione provavelmente ficará feliz em ajudá-lo a pesquisar." _Ydraith acrescentou: "_Você vai querer falar com eles de qualquer maneira, para confirmar que o jovem pediu desculpas e perguntar a seus amigos para sua reação."_

Harry resmungou mentalmente, mas reconheceu a sabedoria do conselho.

" _Claro, ghergo'ir. É por isso que estamos aqui depois de tudo. _" suas vozes cantou para ele em harmonias tecidas de amor e apoio.

Já era tarde quando Harry entrou na sala comunal de Griyffindor, mas ele estava contente de ver Ron e Hermione olhar para cima e sorrir para ele.

Hermione levantou-se e exclamou: " Harry, estávamos esperando por você! "

" Você nunca vai acreditar no que aconteceu, companheiro " , acrescentou Ron.

Harry se juntou a eles e caiu no sofá. " Eu provavelmente poderia, mas diga-me. "

" Malfoy nos escreveu cartas de desculpas " começou Hermione.

Ron interrompeu. " Sangrento Furão, provavelmente tem um motivo "

"O meu foi muito adequado. Ele pediu desculpas por me chamar de sangue-ruim e, para ofender a mim e meus amigos ao longo dos anos. Ele aceitou plena responsabilidade por seu comportamento. Ele incluiu uma primeira edição de' Hogwarts, Uma História 'dos anos de fundação como um pequeno sinal de seu arrependimento. "

Ron contragosto admitiu "Ele me deu ingressos para sócios do Chudley Cannons."

Ambos os seus amigos estavam assistindo a reação dele e notou que ele não estava surpreso. Hermione perguntou timidamente " Você recebeu um pedido de desculpas, Harry? "

"Eu tenho um no escritório de Dumbledore. Malfoy estava lá com seus pais e cada um deles se desculpou,e mais, disseram que eles estavam se juntando a oposição ao Lorde das Trevas. Eu não sei se isso significa que publicamente ou como espiões que se reportam ao Dumbledore."

Hermione se assustou. "Eles estão se juntar à luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem? Por que você acha que eles estão mudando e se desculpando?"

Ron zombou "É um esquema, eu estou lhe dizendo. Apenas deixar-nos chegar a baixar a guarda e, em seguida, eles vão nos deixar cair no colo de Você-Sabe-Quem! "

A jovem bruxa deu uma boa olhada em Harry e percebeu sua estrutura cançada. " Harry, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? "

" Depois que eles pediram desculpas, Dumbledore me perguntou o que eu sabia sobre Veelas. " Ele parou e observou as reações dos amigos. Hermione franziu a testa momentaneamente e Harry jurou que quase podia ouvir as engrenagens girando em seu cérebro. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca formou um silencioso " Oh! " Ron franziu a testa em confusão, mudando os olhos entre seus rostos.

Harry virou-se para ele. "Então me diga Ron, você é de uma família antiga. Que lendas e informações que você ouviu crescendo sobre Veela?"

Ainda confuso, Ron respondeu lentamente. "Bem, muitas famílias de sangue puro antigas têm um pouco de de Sangue Veela neles. Foi considerado bastante elite uma vez. Mesmo minha família tinha algum um século ou mais para trás. Cada menino que cresceu tem a esperança de ser escolhido como companheiro de um Veela. Eles amam seu companheiro incondicionalmente, nunca querendo ou desejando outra pessoa, uma vez que encontrar o seu companheiro. Eu acredito que eles encontrá-los através de uma combinação de cheiro e toque. Se o seu companheiro morre, o Veela geralmente segue ".

Harry acenou para a confirmação de suas própras memórias. " E se o companheiro rejeitá-os? "

Ron alhou para Harry com incredulidade. "Eu só ouvi uma história sobre alguém recusar um Veela. Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria rejeitar ser companheiro de um Veela, Harry. É puro amor e adoração de uma criatura mágica lindo."

" E se o Veela fosse Draco Malfoy? "

Ron parou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Emoções perseguido em seu rosto quase rápido demais para seguir; compreensão, repulsa, horror, consideração e finalmente desconforto.

"É por isso que _ele se desculpou_" observado Hermione com sua invejável compostura. "Ele ama o seu companheiro incondicionalmente e não quer que seu companheiro infeliz. Se ele foi rude com seus melhores amigos, você seria infeliz, por isso ele quer fazer as pazes".

Harry se encolheu com a repetição da palavra " Mate ". Eu duvido seriamente que ele _me ama_, Hermione. Acho que ele não quer que eu rejeitá-lo, porque ele iria morrer. ", disse Harry com firmeza. "Pelo menos é o que sua mãe disse que era o impacto de um companheiro de rejeitar um Veela. Preciso bater na Biblioteca e descobrir o que puder sobre Veelas e saber se isso é verdade ou não."

" Eu acho que poderia ser, Harry. " Disse Ron com relutância. "A história que eu mencionei foi uma que mãe me contou sobre um homem que recusou um Veela, porque ele já era casado e o Veela morreu de um coração partido. Era uma história deprimente."

Hermione colocou a mão no ombro de Harry. " Eu vou ajudá-lo a pesquisar, Harry. "

Ron acrescentou: " Eu também, cara. Ele parou por alguns segundos, enquanto o rosto contorcido antes de deixar escapar "Maldição, Harry! É Malfoy. Mas você tem a oportunidade de ser companheiro de um Veela. Mas o Veela é Malfoy. Mas você teria a absoluta devoção e apoio que você nunca teve crescendo. Mas viria de Malfoy. " O rosto de Ron torceu em uma careta e bateu a cabeça em cima da mesa várias vezes.

Hermione olhou pra Harry em tom de censura. " Harry, que vergonha. Você quebrou o Ron. "

O Gryffindor moreno riu e seu humor melhorou. "Bem, eu não vou tomar nenhuma decisão hoje à noite. Nós podemos também ir para a cama."

Ele e Ron lançaram um boa noite para Hermione e passaram para seu quarto de dormitório. Eles pararam com a visão de vários livros empilhados na cama de Harry. Aproximando-se, viram um pergaminho dobrado no último livro. Harry desdobrou, segurando-a para que Ron poderia lê-lo por cima do ombro.

_Sr. Potter,_

_Obrigado por falar conosco esta tarde. Eu estou grato que você não rejeitou Draco sumariamente, mas optou por considerar o assunto ao longo do tempo._

_Estes são alguns livros sobre Veela da biblioteca Malfoy. Eu espero que os encontre úteis._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry classificou através dos livros, olhando para os títulos. Eles incluíram " Veelas and their Mates " ( Veelas e seus companheiros ) , " The Veela Council: History and Laws " ( O Concelho Veela: História e Legislação ) , " Chosen by a Veela " ( Escolhido por um Veela ) , " Proeminent Veelas Throudh the Ages " ( Proeminentes Veelas Através dos Séculos ) , "Veela Inheritance : Fact and Fiction " ( Herança Veela : Fato e Ficção ) e " Wizard and Veelas Culture Concessions. " ( Bruxos e Veelas Concessões Culturais ) .

"Isso é um monte de leitura", disse Ron duvidosamente após olhando os vários volumes. " E eu pensei que apenas a leitura NEWT era ruim. "

Harry olhou para cima de sua leitura dos livros para o amigo. " Você disse que iria ajudar ", ele lembrou o ruivo com um sorriso. Ele reuniu os livros e cuidadosamente colocou em sua mala, perguntando quando ele iria encontrar o tempo para a leitura acrescentada.

lowaar - indwellers

ghergo'ir - jovem

Naflopsola - Avô

Autgabin - Neto

Nafldask - Avó.


	6. Capítulo 06 - Maldições, Poções e Unicór

_**Capítulo 6 - Maldições, Poções e Unicorns ( Unicórnios )**_

Harry tinha dobradinha de Encantos e Transfiguração no dia seguinte. Encantos foi compartilhada com Ravenclaw, enquanto Transfiguração foi compartilhada com os Slytherins. Harry acenou com a cabeça uma vez para Malfoy quando ele se sentou com os Gryffindors, e fez questão de sair rapidamente depois. Ele cuidadosamente usou a sua hora livre para trabalhar em sua lição de casa de Encantos, pensando em fazer o trabalho de Transfiguração depois do jantar. Infelizmente, um elfo doméstico trouxe uma nota do Diretor, assim que eles se sentaram para a refeição da noite.

_Harry, _

_Por favor, pare por meu escritório depois do jantar._

_Obrigado,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry resmungou mentalmente, mas dobrou a nota e colocou-a no bolso. Ron notou a ligeira carranca no rosto do amigo e fez uma pausa ao encher seu prato. " Problemas, Harry? "

" Eu não penso assim. O Diretor quer que eu passe em seu escritório depois do jantar. "

Hermione inclinou a cabeça, considerando. "Ele provavelmente quer se certificar de que você não vai explodir nada em frustração sobre a ..." ela baixou a voz de modo que somente Harry e Ron ouviu "a situação .. Malfoy."

Ron sorriu maliciosamente. "Incluindo o próprio Malfoy, sem dúvida. Embora isso iria cuidar do problema, não seria?"

Harry bufou e encheu seu prato. Ele deliberadamente manteve os olhos da mesa de Slytherin durante a refeição, concentrando-se apenas em seu prato ou seus melhores amigos. Uma vez que a refeição terminada, ele se separou de seus amigos e voltou-se para o escritório do diretor.

O velho bruxo sorriu gentilmente para o rapaz quando ele entrou no escritório. " Por favor, sente-se, meu filho. " Uma vez que Harry foi estabelecido, ele continuou: "Eu queria falar com você sobre ontem. Eu não ficaria surpreso se você se sentiu irritado ou frustrado, ou sentiu que sua vida estava sendo controlado de novo." Ele fez uma pausa, mas Harry esperou a mensagem completa antes de responder. Com um suspiro, o Diretor continuou: "Mesmo um homem velho pode aprender, Harry. Aprendi que não posso reter informações sobre você e manter a sua confiança. Eu queria ver se você tinha alguma dúvida sobre Veelas e o impacto de ser escolhido como um companheiro. "

"Obrigado, Professor. Sr. Malfoy forneceu meia dúzia de livros para eu ler, cobrindo o assunto bastante extenso. Infelizmente, eu não tive a chance de olhar para eles ainda. Se eu tiver dúvidas depois de lê-los, eu vou deixar você saber. "

"Se você optar por aceitar a ligação, eu posso oferecer a você e Sr. Malfoy novos aposentos. Você teria cada um tem seu próprio quarto, mas teria um quarto comum compartilhado, semelhante ao compartilhamento do menino e menina Chefes ( Prefeitos ). Sr. Malfoy vai têm uma necessidade física para passar algum tempo em sua proximidade diária ou irá desenvolver ambos os sintomas de abstinência física e mental. "

Harry franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos para o Diretor. Ele teria que ler sobre Veelas muito rapidamente. "Diretor, compartilhamos várias aulas por dia e comemos na mesma sala. Certamente isso é suficiente ... proximidade?"

Dumbledore encontrou seus ohos verdes com seus próprios azuis simpáticos e gentis. "Ele está atualmente experimentando o desconforto de não gastar tempo com você. Eventualmente, ele terá que gastar várias horas perto de você todos os dias ou sofrerá efeitos colaterais físicos e mentais agudos."

Harry não tinha certeza de quanto foi a manipulação e quanto era verdade.

O outro bruxo suspirou. "Ele vai ter dor física. Suas capacidades mentais se tornarão irregular, o que torna difícil para ele se concentrar ou completar suas atribuições. Emocionalmente, ele vai se tornar desanimado espiral de desespero e desesperança quanto mais tempo você está separado."

Harry sentiu a perda de controle, como se as paredes estivessem se fechando sobre ele. Imediatamente o _lowaar_ enviou ondas de amor e apoio, estabilizando-o para o momento. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "E quanto tempo faz com que ele possa ... funcionar?"

A benevolência de Dumbledore foi tingida com aprovação que Harry mesmo solicitou. "Se vocês compartilharam quartos, mesmo com aposentos separados, as classes comuns podem ser suficiente."

Harry não estava disposto a ser forçado a passar tempo com Malfoy ainda. " Eu vejo. Obrigado pelas informações. " Ele decidiu sondar o bruxo mais velho sobre Malfoy Sênior. "Diga-me, senhor, qual é a sua opinião sobre o futuro de Lucius Malfoy com Voldemort?"

O Diretor piscou para a mudança de assunto, mas respondeu prontamente. "Para ser honesto Harry, eu acho que Lucius vai evitar tudo o que poderia colocar seu filho em risco. Veelas são conhecidos por serem extremamente protetor de não só os seus companheiros, mas seus filhos também."

Harry franziu a testa um pouco enquanto considerava. " Voldemort não vai deixá-lo ir sem uma luta, apesar de tudo. "

"Pode ser a nossa vantagem para deixar Voldemort saber de você ser escolhido por Draco e fingir que você está aberto para ser transformado. Isso iria comprar Lucius algum tempo e ainda colocar-nos numa posição de ter um outra fonte de informação privilegiada no círculo de Voldemort enquanto é possível ".

O jovem tentou não fazer uma careta para as manipulações do bruxo mais velho. Sua capacidade de transformar as situações a seu favor foi uma das razões pelas quais ele era o chefe da Ordem da Fênix, afinal de contas, mas ele não estava disposto a vender-se para os Malfoys para essa vantagem. "Eu vou considerá-lo, Diretor. Ainda que possa pedir ao Sr. Malfoy, se ele consentisse em reafirmar sua lealdade sob Veritaserum."

Harry esperava Dumbledore, quer ser inflexivelmente a favor ou contra o pedido e ficou surpreso quando o diretor apenas disse em voz baixa "Essa é uma prerrogativa sua, Harry."

" _Ghergo'ir _" Ydraith interrompeu seus pensamentos. _"Eu tenho estudado sua pata dianteira machucada. É semelhante a uma maldição visto em nossa memória coletiva."_

" _Ele parece estar ligada ao anel que ele usa, por outro lado_. " Ortinth acrescentou. " _Será que você perguntaria a ele sobre isso? _"

Harry considerou e decidiu que ele não estaria revelando seu _lowaar _perguntando. Ele permitiu que o Professor para ver seus olhos se movem do membro murcho escurecido para o anel de ouro pesado. "Diretor, sobre um tema diferente, os danos à sua mão e braço parece estar ligada ao anel. Foi amaldiçoado quando você colocá-lo?"

Dumbledore inclinou para trás na cadeira e considerou Harry por cima dos óculos com a pergunta inesperada. Depois de vários momentos, ele respondeu: "Para minha vergonha, eu coloquei o anel em sem verificá-lo para encantamentos. Foi realmente amaldiçoado. Professor Snape foi capaz de retardar a progressão da maldição com suas excelentes poções. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso , Harry. "

Ydraith bufou em sua mente. " _A maldição vai matá-lo sem uma cura. Ele provavelmente tem um ano ou mais para viver_. "

Charok acrescentou: "_Pergunte para a receita da poção usada. Deixe-o saber que a maldição é um que você leu durante o seu verão_."

Harry encontrou os olhos curiosos do Diretor. " Uma maldição viciosa, Professor. Parece uma das de Tom ". No ligeiro sorriso de Dumbledore e aceno de cabeça, Harry continuou. "Eu tive acesso a uma ampla gama de recursos ao longo do verão, senhor. A maldição é muito parecido com aquele sobre o qual eu li. Lembro-me de uma receita poção que pode ser útil. Você pediria Professor Snape se ele estaria disposto a compartilhar a sua receita comigo para ver como eles se comparam? "

O Diretor considerou Harry por alguns instantes em silêncio, como se pesando o que Harry poderia ter aprendido e se isso era algo que ele queria compartilhar com um aluno. Finalmente, ele se levantou e caminhou até a lareira. Jogando em um punhado de pó de Flu, ele gritou "Severus? Você está aí, meu filho?"

Logo, o rosto de Severus Snape apareceu na lareira. " Sim Albus? Eu estou marcando dissertações. O que você precisa? "

Com uma voz suave, Dumbledore respondeu: "Será que você percorrer com a receita da poção que você desenvolveu para contrariar os resultados da minha loucura?"

" Agora? " Ao aceno de Albus, o Mestre de Poções resmungou e concordou. Alguns minutos depois, ele deu um passo adiante com um pergaminho. Ele começou a entregá-lo para o Diretor, mas parou quando o bruxo mais velho fez-lhe sinal para dar a Harry que ele obviamente não tinha percebido até então.

"Potter? Você quer Potter olhar para esta receita poção? Por favor, Diretor, o moleque mal consegue manter suas caldeirões de explodir."

Dumbledore sorriu placidamente e cruzou as mãos. "No entanto, eu gostaria que você compartilhá-lo com Harry e fique conosco por alguns minutos enquanto ele analisá-lo."

O Mestre de Poções olhou para o Diretor, como se esperasse uma brincadeira, mas finalmente empurrou o pergaminho para Harry com uma carranca. " Tente não manchá-lo, Potter ", ele zombou.

Harry inclinou a cabeça educadamente para o Mestre de Poções e leu a receita. Os ingredientes foram claramente definidos como foram os preparativos e as instruções de fabricação de poções. Ele podia dentir o _lowaar_ estudá-la com ele.

Depois de ler isso, a aprovação de Charok foi expressa. "Uma boa tentativa, se ele não tem alguma experiência com a maldição. Ele foi muito bem retardar a progressão. Se o sangue do unicórnio dado livremente foi adicionado, ele iria quebrar a maldição, ainda que não iria curar os estragos já feitos. "

Harry olhou para o homem taciturno alto. O desprezo ainda era evidente, mas os seus olhos tinham uma pitada de curiosidade. "_Eu acredito que ele ficou impressionado com e aprovou você defender seu caldeirão e fazer os frascos inquebrável_", pensou Charok. "_ Ele se pergunta quais as outras surpresas que você possa ter_. "

"Professor, durante o verão, eu tive a oportunidade de estudar vários temas, incluindo poções, e eu lembro de uma para uma maldição similar. O Sangue de Unicórnio, dado livremente adicionados a esta receita pode quebrar a maldição."

Harry e seu _lowaar _assistiram o Mestre de Poções considerar sugestão. Seu contrato era evidente quando ele respondeu com apenas uma sombra de um sorriso de escárnio "Os unicórnios na Floresta Proibida deixaram de doar seus pêlos ou sangue desde o primeiro de seu tipo foi assassinado há alguns anos. E deve ser fresco para este antídoto particular, não preservado de outra fonte. "

" Há alguns anos ... oh, Quirrell. " O Mestre de Poções assentiu.

" _Eu me pergunto se os unicórnios responderiam a nós _", disse Ortinoth pensativo. " Não há tempo como o agora para descobrir" o Gryffindor respondeu mentalmente.

Harry levantou-se e entregou a receita de volta para o homem de cabelos escuros, então inclinou-se ligeiramente para ambos professores. " Obrigado por sua oferta, Diretor. " Virando-se para Snape acrescentou "Obrigado por interromper sua marcação para encontrar e me mostrar a receita, senhor." Com outro aceno, ele deixou o escritório do Diretor.

Harry dirigiu diretamente para os dormitórios Gryffindor, abriu seu baú e selecionou um frasco de seu kit de poções e colocou-o no bolso. Em seguida, ele escolheu seu manto de invisibilidade e cobriu a vassoura com ele. Finalmente, ele pegou o Marauder's map (Mapa do Maroto) e colocou-o em seu outro bolso. Ele evitou os olhos de todos na sala comum para evitar a conversa e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Uma vez fora da escola, Harry montou a vassoura e tomou uma rota alternativa para a Floresta Proibida.

Ele entrou numa clareira e rapidamente lançou um feitiço de detecção. Ele não encontrou nenhum predador, então desembarcou. Ele seguiu as instruções que Ortinoth deu e lançou um feitiço convocação, com foco na necessidade de unicórnios amigáveis ou pelo menos neutros.

Harry sentou-se na clareira observando as sombras se alongarem, e tentou se concentrar em sua necessidade de falar com os unicórnios encontrados na floresta. Eventualmente,ele ouviu os movimentos nas árvores nos arredores da clareira. Ele esperou pacientemente, tentando se concentrar em ser não ameaçador.

Uma forma branca iridescente saiu dentre as árvores. " _O garanhão do rebanho _" identificou Ortinoth.

Harry levantou-se lentamente e, em seguida, fez uma reverência formal, mantendo os olhos nos olhos do unicórnio. O garanhão entrou lentamente para a frente, parando vários metros do ser humano. Ele abaixou o chifre e apontou-o para Harry, então levantou a cabeça. Harry ficou confuso, sem saber se a resposta era necessária dele. O garanhão repetiu o gesto e, em seguida, riscou o chão como se iritado. Por fim, ele sentiu um toque tênue em sua mente, e após um momento de hesitação, ele abaixou os escudos exteriores.

"Quem é você mago? Por que você convocou o rebanho? Seu cheiro e aura não são as de um normal de dois pés." A voz mental deu a impressão de uma flauta sendo tocada em sua mente.

Harry piscou para a companhia, impressionado com a melodia. " Saudações, One Bright ( Brilhante )" voltou enquanto ele deu outro meia reverância. "Meu nome é Harry Potter, bruxo, estudante de Hogwarts ..." O unicórnio bateu o pé, impaciente. " ... E close-kin de _Juanth Darastrix _", completou.

Olhos violeta encontrou com os seus verdes, quando o garanhão congelou no lugar olhando para ele. Finalmente a voz de flauta murmurou " _Toque meu chifre, Harry Potter, bruxo, estudante de Hogwarts ... e close-kin do Juanth Darastrix_ ".

Harry adiantou-se lentamente e respeitosamente levantou a mão para tocar o chifre oferecido. Poder varreu por ele, como se uma luz brilhante tivesse iluminado todos os aspectos da sua alma. Para espanto de Harry, seu _lowaar_ começou a se materializar em suas formas humanas ao lado dele, apesar de serem um pouco transparente. O garanhão abaixou a cabeça e o _lowaar_ colocou as mãos sobre o peito, cada um oferecendo ao unicórnio uma saudação respeitosa de um ponto a outro.

Charok se adiantou e falou para eles. "_Honrado, buscamos um favor para salvar uma vida. O Diretor da escola de bruxaria foi amaldiçoado, ainda que através de sua própria idiotice. Embora esta não é a sua preocupação, ele tem lutado contra o Escuro para a maioria de sua vida. Os seres humanos têm apenas sido capaz de retardar a maldição, e não impedi-lo. Buscamos sua ajuda na cura da maldição _".

O garanhão olhou para o lowaar por vários momentos. " _Você procura o nosso sangue, então._ "

" _Só se ele é oferecido livremente, Honrado. _" Charok respondeu com outra reverência cortês.

O silêncio reinou por vários momentos. Finalmente, um movimento foi ouvido a partir da borda da clareira e Harry olhou para cima para ver um delicado unicórnio graciosamente andando até que ela estava ao lado do garanhão.

" _Para a sua poção, você precisa do sangue dado livremente de uma potranca sem companheiro. Leiria concordou em doar. _" A potranca abaixou a cabeça delicadamente.

Harry curvou-se para ela, agradecido. " O que eu posso oferecer a você e os seus em compensação? "

Os olhos violeta do garanhão encontraram os de Harry e ele ficou surpreso ao ver o quão frio as piscinas líquidas poderiam parecer. " _Termine com o vil que matou nossos irmãos e bebeu seu sangue. _"

Harry abaixou a cabeça, lamentando por aqueles que Quirrell e Voldemort haviam matado. " Eu já tinha planejado isso ou morrer tentando, Honrados."

O garanhão inclinou a cabeça. " Então, vamos reservar o direito a um benefício em uma data posterior, dragon-kin ".

Harry retirou o frasco de cristal do bolso e olhou para os dois unicórnios. Ele não estava disposto a prejudicar a bela potranca, por isso não tinha certeza de como obter o sangue necessário. Para sua surpresa, o garanhão voltou-se para a égua e perfurou seu ombro com seu chifre. Harry deu um passo para frente e rapidamente encheu o frasco do gotejamento lento. Antes que ele pudesse curar a ferida, o garanhão tocou novamente e ela desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

Harry curvou-se de novo profundamente pela primeira vez à potranca e depois ao garanhão. Seu _lowaar_ imitou seus movimentos e, em seguida, desapareceu. " Obrigado. Vocês me honram com o seu favor, Brilhantes. " Ele ficou respeitosamente até que os unicórnios deslizaram de volta para a floresta.

Depois que Harry voltou para Hogwarts, ele foi imediatamente para as masmorras. Ele se aproximou do escritório do Mestre de Poções e bateu levemente.

" Entre! " veio a resposta afiada. O homem moreno olhou por cima de sua mesa e olhou para o Gryfindor. " O que você quer, Potter? "

Harry se adiantou e estendeu o frasco para o Mestre de Poções. " O sangue de unicórnio dado livremente por uma égua chamada Leiria, senhor. "

Snape olhou para o frasco e, lentamente, estendeu a mão para levá-lo. Ele olhou para Harry e estreitou os olhos. " Como? " ele estalou.

" Eu perguntei e eles responderam favoravelmente, senhor. " Charok falou em sua mente. "A égua foi generosa ghergo'ir. Ele não deve usar todo o frasco. Seis gotas deve fazer. Eu suponho que você sabe quando deve ser adicionado."

Harry obedientemente, comentou: "Professor, a poção só deve precisar de seis gotas adicionadas após o heléboro despolpado, mas antes do dittany. Leiria foi generosa com a oferta dela, de modo que você pode querer lançar um feitiço de preservação sobre o resto se a magia não interfere com a sua utilização em outros receitas. "

Snape olhou para o Gryffindor por um momento antes de sua voz adotou seu interrogatório em sala de aula. "Por seis gotas e não cinco ou sete, Potter? Explique o impacto ser se for adicionado mais ou menos."

"Senhor, seis gotas é a eficácia máxima. Qualquer adicional não vai fazer a poção mais potente ou valioso, embora menos vai produzir uma cura mais fraco." Harry jogou um sorriso mental para Charok que frequentemente o testou desta forma.

" E se eu adicioná-lo após o dittany? "

"Em seguida, ele seria usado como uma poção tópico ao invés de uma ingerido, e eu acredito que deve ser ingerida para impedir corretamente a maldição, Professor." Harry fez questão de manter sua expressão tanto neutra e respeitosa.

Os olhos escuros de Poções Mestre conheceu a sua própria, mas Harry sentiu nenhuma tentativa em sua mente. Finalmente, Snape disse calmamente. "Por que você nunca demonstrou uma habilidade com poções antes deste prazo, Sr. Potter?"

"Um aluno levado-trouxa que foi dito que a magia não existe mesmo não tem fundamento na arte, senhor. Que os outros alunos cresceu com, como por que um agitação no sentido horário ou anti-horário, nunca foi explicado para mim e pedindo perguntas não foi incentivado exatamente. " Ele deu ao Professor um sorriso seco. "No verão passado, eu re-fabricado cada poção que abrangeu desde o meu primeiro ano a frente sob os auspícios de um mentor que gostava de explicações detalhadas e explícitas. Uma vez eu tive uma base sólida no material básico, achei fabricação de poções para ser um mais agradável passa tempo. "

Harry deu ao surpreso Mestre de Poções um sorriso genuíno. "Estou ansioso para ver se a nova poção irá parar a maldição, senhor. Por favor, deixe-me saber se você gostaria de algum auxílio em preparar os ingredientes."

Snape bufou e disse: " Isso não será necessário, Sr. Potter. " No entando, sua voz era mais divertida do que dura quando ele disse isso.

Harry inclinou-se ligeiramente. " Como você diz, senhor. Boa noite. "

Conforme Harry fechou a porta do escritório e caminhou pelo corredor, Ydraith abordou o assunto de lesão do Diretor. _"Eu estou incerto de que há uma maneira de curar mão atrofiada do Diretor e o braço, ghergo'ir. A maldição pode ser quebrada, mas o membro ainda será inútil."_

"_Talvez a cura do membro não é tão importante quanto fazer o membro útil em seu" estado presente "_oferecido Charok. " _Eu vou considerá-lo por um tempo_. "

" Harry ! " Ao ouvir seu nome, Harry fez uma pausa e virou-se para olhar para trás pelo corredor. Draco Malfoy andava hesitante em direção a ele.

Harry colocou a mão levemente sobre o peito e inclinou a cabeça. "Malfoy. Favor agradeça ao seu pai para os livros. Infelizmente, eu não tive a oportunidade de ler nenhum deles ainda."

"Eu entendo, tem sido apenas um dia em que eu só queria saber se você tinha alguma dúvida ou gostaria de falar por um tempo?" O loiro Slytherin tentou uma atitude indiferente, mas Harry viu a tensão em seus músculos.

' Por que eu tenho que salvar todo o mundo sangrento? ' pensou ele, irritado. No entanto, após bater mentalmente a cabeça contra uma parede fictícia ele respondeu: "Você sabe a Sala Precisa, no sétimo andar?"

" É isso que também é chamado de Sala de ir e vir? Pela tapeçaria do Ballet Troll? "

" Sim. Nós poderíamos nos encontrar lá depois do jantar amanhã se é conveniente. "

Draco engoliu em seco, mas conseguiu " Isso seria aceitável " . Ele hesitou e Harry conseguiu evitar resmungando para o loiro Veela por seu óbvio desejo por mais. No entanto, o Clã não era nada, se não cortês.

"Eu só estou voltando para o dormitório Gryffindor. Se há algo que você gostaria de discutir, talvez você se importaria de andar comigo?" Ele sentiu a aprovação de seu _lowaar _para a sua cortesia.

O Slytherin foi cuidadosamente educado. " Eu gostaria disso, muito obrigado. " Enquanto caminhavam, Draco disse, hesitante. " Eu entendo que isso é novo e desconfortável para você. Será que adicionaria em seu desconforto se usássemos nossos nomes dados um ao outro, em vez de nossos sobrenomes? "

"Que tal se você me perguntar de novo em um par de dias? Deixe-me tentar adaptar-me a isso um pouco mais. Nós nunca nos demos e tentando forçar sentimentos amistosos em questão de horas, não vai acontecer." Ele olhou para o Slytherin a partir do canto de seu olho para medir a reação dele.

O queixo do loiro apertou brevemente, mas ele respondeu uniformemente " eu entendo ".

Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Harry perguntou: "O que teria acontecido se Voldemort ou os Comensais da Morte tinham me matado antes de você chegar em sua herança Veela? Você teria encontrado outro companheiro?"

A resposta foi imediata e afiada. " Não! " Ele olhou para Harry em tom de desculpas. "Desculpe, mas não. Uma pessoa só tem um companheiro de verdade. Eu teria vivido uma meia-vida, sempre procurando e nunca encontrar a minha contraparte. Eu poderia ter casado, eventualmente, para produzir um herdeiro, mas teria sido uma relação superficial em comparação com a de um companheiro de verdade ".

Harry olhou para ele. "Você não encontra toda esta situação estranha? Você me desprezou por anos. Nós temos argumentado, lutou e enfeitiçado um do outro. Não se sente bizarro para dar a volta e querer passar o tempo ... muito menos o resto da sua vida ... comigo? Scarhead ( cabeça de cicatriz ) ? Perfeito Potter? "

Draco deu um sorriso torto. "O ser humano em me queria bater o Veela em mim algumas vezes no início, mas eu cresci durante anos, sabendo que eu estaria buscando meu verdadeiro companheiro. Eu sabia que poderia ser homem ou mulher, mago ou mu ... nascida trouxa , embora eu tinha assumido meu colega seria alguém que tinha o mesmo fundo e crenças. Poucas horas depois de perceber que você era meu companheiro, eu já tinha chegado a um acordo com ele. Tanto quanto posso ter ignorado ao longo dos anos, você são uma espécie, o homem pensativo, corajoso e leal aos seus amigos. Você também é um dos bruxos mais poderosos da nossa geração e os Potters são uma família antiga e nobre. Naturalmente, o Slytherin em mim pode ver a política e social vantagens de ser associado com o salvador do mundo bruxo. " Ele ofereceu um sorriso torto para Harry.

Eles chegaram ao retrato que conduz à sala comunal de Gryffindor e dormitórios. " Esta é minha parada. " Draco parecia desconfortável e Harry procurou na memória coletiva e suspirou. Com certa relutância, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o pulso de Draco, ignorando salto ligeiro do outro com o contato.

" Veelas exigem não só proximidade, mas toque, não é? " Ele teria que lembrar sobre a diculgação do conceito completo. Mesmo que ele pensou que ele percebeu que o corpo de Draco parecia se inclinar um pouco para a mão segurando o pulso, e depois de um momento Draco assentiu.

"Eu não tive a intenção de tornar a sua vida mais difícil ou embaraçosa, Ha ... Potter. eu".

Harry o interropeu. Ele não precisava de desculpas, ele precisava de sua vida de volta. Mantendo sua voz o mais uniforme possível, ele disse: "Está tudo bem, Malfoy. Amanhã vamos nos encontrar na Sala Precisa, depois do jantar, e você vai me encher sobre o que toda esta situação ... ... significa para você. Deixe-me saber o que esperar, o que você precisa e as conseqüências se não acontecer. OK? "

O loiro balançou a cabeça lentamente e os olhos prateados encontrararam os verdes. "Você está bem para a noite, então? É quase o toque de recolher e você tem que voltar para o seu dormitório."

Draco se endireitou, tentando deslizar sua expressão indiferente de volta no lugar quando ele tirou o pulso da mão de Harry. A tentativa de indiferença teria funcionado se seus olhos não tinha seguido a mão de Harry, uma vez que voltou para o lado do Gryffindor. " Eu estou bem. Boa noite, Potter. "

" Boa noite, Malfoy. " Ele esperou que Draco a se afastar alguns metros antes de ele sussurrou a senha para a Fat Lady ( Mulher Gorda ). O retrato se abriu e Harry atravessou, olhando para trás para ver Draco olhando para ele quando o retrato fechando lentamente balançou.

lowaar - indwellers ( guias internos)

ghergo'ir - jovem


	7. Capítulo 07 - Cartas na Mesa

_**Capítulo 7 - Cartas na Mesa.**_

Harry acordou cedo, a luz do amanhecer fraco nem mesmo rompendo o horizonte. Ele tinha tanta coisa para pensar sobre, que ele sabia que não voltaria a dormir. Com um gemido, ele deixou seus companheiros de quarto dormirem e banho, saboreando o calor penetrando seus músculos. Vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto do dormitório e silenciosamente abriu a mala, cuidadosamente para não acordar seus companheiros de dormitório. Ele selecionou "Veelas e seus companheiros" da pilha que Lucius Malfoy havia lhe emprestado e depois se acomodou na cama e fechou as cortinas. Um tranquilo feitiço " Lumos " lhe permitiu ler.

Era um livro fácil de ler, e ele não podia ajudar, mas se perguntar se Lucius tinha escolhido por essa razão. O primeiro capítulo foi sobre a história da espécie, enquanto o segundo foi sobre as características físicas. Não foi surpresa ao ler que o cabelo loiro ou prata branco, acompanhado por uma pele pálida eram características clássicas. O capítulo três forneceu informações sobre os hábitos de acasalamento de Veelas.

_Veela são uma das poucas espécies que têm uma contraparte companheiro também conhecido como um verdadeiro companheiro. Se um Veela não encontrar o seu verdadeiro companheiro, eles podem se contentar com uma pessoa compatível menor como um companheiro de vida, embora muitos procuraram a vida inteira para que um contraparte. No entanto, se eles encontram seu companheiro através de uma combinação de visão, cheiro e toque, eles nunca mais serão capazes de aceitar uma pessoa diferente. Enquanto o escolhido não é obrigado a aceitar o Veela, o Veela ficará para sempre vinculado ao seu Companheiro. Seu reconhecimento vai rapidamente transformar em afeição e o Veela se tornará dedicado ao seu companheiro e só essa pessoa. O Mate é muito importante para um Veela, um conceito muitas espécies têm dificuldade em compreender. _

_Porque o Veela só tem a felicidade do seu companheiro em mente, eles só aceitará uma relação consensual. Se o companheiro rejeita-los, eles vão quer suicídiar-se ou afundar-se em uma depressão aguda, recusando-se a comer ou beber até que eles sucumbem à morte. _

_Veelas são excepcionalmente protetora e possessiva de seus companheiros e propenso a ciúme desenfreado até a sua ligação está completa. Mesmo assim, é preciso um ano inteiro para a ligação amadurecer e os ciúmes minguar. Se eles vêem alguém que não seja um membro da família tocando seu companheiro, eles vão emitir um aviso e, em seguida, fazer o que for necessário para remover o risco percebido a seu companheiro. _

Harry fechou o livro quando ouviu seus companheiros de quarto se mexerem. " _Seus pensamentos estão caóticos, ghergo'ir _" enviou Ortinoth.

Harry cerrou o punho e socou seu travesseiro. "Quantas vezes ele chamou Hermione 'a sangue-ruim imunda" ou fazer declarações cruéis sobre a falta de riqueza de Ron? Ele insultou praticamente tudo e de todos que eu já gostei. Ele tem sido um idiota miserável. Como vou para definir que todos de lado e voluntariamente passar tempo com ele, especialmente se ele vai ser pegajoso e possessivo? "

"_Mas como você não quer ser responsável por sua morte, você acredita que todo o controle foi removido de você?" _Azreth falou dessa vez.

Harry recuou em sua mente e olhou para seu _lowaar_. " Ou eu aceito isso ou ele morre. Que tipo de escolha é essa? "

"_Você pode ter lido as palavras, mas não parecem querer compreender ou acreditar no que você está lendo, ghergo'ir. 'O Companheiro é muito importante para um Veela.' Você acha que ele vai continuar a se comportar de maneiras que são contrárias às suas crenças básicas? _"

"Ele é um Malfoy. Ele foi criado para acreditar que os trouxas são imundos e indignos de magia, que Dumbledore é uma piada porque ele apoia os alunos nascidos trouxas, e a família apoia Voldemort!"

Azreth sorriu gentilmente. "E, no entanto, ele se desculpou com seus amigos e sua família disse que vai se opor a Voldemort. Palavras do jovem Malfoy foram acompanhados com ações em relação aos seus amigos. Se as ações de sua família com Voldemort também apoiar as suas palavras, o que você acha?"

" Eu ... eu não sei. " Harry franziu o cenho para Azreth. " Você está sugerindo que eu aceite esse vínculo? "

" _Eu sou um Acadêmico, ghergo'ir. Eu estudo, analiso, experimento e, em seguida, formo teorias seguidas por mais exames para ver se os fatos apoiar a minha hipótese_." Ele sorriu de novo para Harry. "_Se a sua hipótese é que tudo isso é uma farsa, e depois ver se os fatos apoiá-lo. Se é que o jovem Malfoy é um Veela, mas que ele não pode mudar a partir do filhote que você conheceu no passado, em seguida, examinar o seu comportamento ao longo do tempo para ver se ele suporta a sua crença. Explorar a memória coletiva ... já houve casos de Veela de alterar permanentemente os seus comportamentos para apoiar o seu companheiro? Essa é parte da análise, sugiro _".

Harry avaliou o outro e, finalmente, seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso relutante. "Azreth 'The Cunning' ( O Astuto ) de fato."Então, crescer e parar de viver no passado, aceitar o que tem sido, e ver o que o futuro nos reserva?" Ele sorriu com tristeza. "Eu suponho que choramingando e batendo meus pés não me levará a lugar algum. Tudo bem, eu vou tentar." Ele aceitou um abraço mentais do outro, mas murmurou: "Mas ele ainda é um idiota arrogante." Azreth enviou-lhe um golpe brincalhão e Harry riu antes de embalar o livro lá em sua mala e sair para começar o dia.

Quando Harry terminou a refeição da noite e colocou o guardanapo para baixo, ele notou Draco imediatamente se levantou e caminhou até a saída. Ele suspirou e se levantou para seguir.

" Harry? " Ron olhou para ele com curiosidade.

"Eu tenho uma ... reunião ... Eu preciso participar. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo vai demorar, mas vou te ver hoje à noite."

Ron notou que o Slytherin loiro ao lado da porta e fez uma careta de desgosto. " Boa sorte, companheiro. Você precisa de qualquer backup? " Hermione olhou para cima, pronto para ir com ele, se necessário.

Harry sorriu agradecido para seus amigos. " Não, obrigado. Eu vou falar sobre isso mais tarde. " Ele seguiu Draco para fora da sala para encontrar o loiro esperando no corredor.

" Vamos, Malfoy. Vamos indo para o sétimo andar. " Eles caminharam em silêncio, o Gryffindor de cabelos de corvo absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, e não realmente olhando para o outro adolescente. Quando chegaram ao corredor certo, Harry olhou para a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o excêntrico, ensinando os Trolls a dançar ballet. Ele andou para trás e na frente da Sala Precisa e pensou "Precisamos de um lugar neutro para discutir uma situação desconfortável." A porta apareceu e Draco abriu, sorriu quando ele olhou e fez um gesto para Harry precedê-lo.

A Sala tinha aparentemente decidiu um ambiente familiar estava em ordem e forneceu um escritório com painéis acolhedores, com duas poltronas estofadas de couro de cada lado de uma lareira queimando baixo com um cobertor de veludo sob o sofá de frente para ela.

Não houve cores de Casas em evidência como os pisos estavam cobertos de um tapete de pelúcia cinza enquanto as cadeiras e sofá eram pretos com almofadas cinza. Um lustre grande cheio de velas ofereciam iluminação, além da lareira.

Harry pegou uma das cadeiras e esperou o Slytherin para tomar a outra. Ele olhou para o outro adolescente com cuidado. A máscara de Malfoy estava no lugar, mas em vez do desprezo arrogante que Harry tinha visto nos últimos cinco anos, o loiro teve o rosto respeitoso composto, que ele geralmente reservava para figuras de autoridade.

Draco tomou a iniciativa. " Obrgado, Ha ... Potter, eu aprecio você ter um tempo para falar comigo. "

Harry sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira. "Ainda é um pouco surreal Malfoy, mas eu sou pelo menos disposto a falar sobre isso. Seu pai me deixou seis livros, e folheei 'Veelas e seus companheiros.' Isso me deu algumas informações, mas eu estou mais interessado no que você tem a dizer. Porque você não me dizer o que significa para você ser um Veela? "

O outro adolescente ficou pensativo com a pergunta. "Eu cresci sabendo de minha herança Veela. É considerado uma honra entre as famílias de sangue puro para ter um pouco de sangue mágico."

Harry interrompeu: " Como você é considerado puro sangue, se você tem sangue Veela misturado? "

Malfoy olhou surpreso com a pergunta. "Eu esqueci você foi criado por Mu ... trouxas. Puro sangue refere-se a inexistência de sangue trouxa na mistura dentro de dez gerações anteriores. Tendo sangue mágico é considerado um privilégio, uma vez que aumenta a magia e o poder dos descendentes." Ele fez uma pausa. " Será que eu ter sangue Veela te incomoda? "

Harry riu. "Criaturas mágicas de qualquer tipo não me incomodam. Eu não os considero-as bem ou mal. Remus Lupin é um lobisomem, mas eu considero uma honra conhecê-lo. Hagrid é um meio-gigante, mas ainda assim um amigo. "

O loiro parecia um pouco ofendido por ser comparado ao seu antigo professor DADA lobisomem e ao meio-gigante, fazendo com que Harry esconder um sorriso.

"Sim .. bem, Veela foram acasalamento com bruxos durante séculos. Descendentes Veela tem um aumento de poder mágico quando amadurecem, assim como seus companheiros após a ligação. Há geralmente entre 25 à 50 porcentos de aumento em magia. "

Ele olhou para Harry com intensos olhos prateados. "Um companheiro é muito importante para um Veela. Segurança do Companheiro, felicidade e bem-estar é fundamental. Proteção e apoio da família vem perdendo apenas para o Companheiro. Depois que eu percebi que era meu companheiro, você tornou-se automaticamente parte da Família Malfoy em nossos olhos. Nós oferecemos-lhe o nosso abrigo, proteção e força, como parte da família. Vamos apoiar e aceitá-lo quando desentendimentos seria rasgar outros relacionamentos. Nossa perspectiva é que você é a força da Família e a Família é a sua força. "

Ele fez uma pausa, quando o choque com a revelação foi claramente expresso no rosto de Harry. O adolescente de cabelos escuros se esforçou para chegar a um acordo com o que ouviu. " Você está me dizendo que seus _pais_ se sentem assim também? "

"Sim, Ha ... Potter. É por isso que o meu pai concordou em ajudar a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. O Lorde das Trevas quer matar o meu companheiro, um membro da nossa família. Pai sabe que você não confia nele, mas porque você é agora Família, ele estaria disposto a ficar entre você e Voldemort. Além disso, sendo ele próprio parte-Veela, meu Pai entende que eu tenho um desejo ardente de alcançar através da boca podre do Lord das Trevas e arrancar sua espinha, vértebra por vértebra e apresentá-lo a você como um presente. " Harry piscou para a ideia macabra de Draco para um presente. " Você é meu verdadeiro companheiro e se você me aceitar ou não, vamos considerar você como Família, Harry."

" Isso ... isso é uma responsabilidade muito grande. " _" É tão diferente do Clã, ghergo'ir?_ " , perguntou Ydraith. " _Toda a comunidade Juanth Darastrix aceitou-o, sem reservas, porque seu antepassado era um close-kin. A perspectiva parece compatível com o Clã, não é? _" Harry fez uma pausa e deixou isso de lado para considerar mais tarde.

O loiro falou em um tom baixo e sincero. " É como nos sentimos. O Companheiro e a Família são essenciais para um Veela. "

" O que você quer de mim? Quais são as suas expectativas e o que você _precisa_ para sobreviver, Malfoy? "

Draco engoliu em seco, mas encontrou os olhos de Harry. "O que eu quero é ganhar a sua confiança e respeito e provar a você que eu posso ser um companheiro de vida digno."

Harry balançou a cabeça. Pelo menos o outro adolescente não esperava que ele aceitá-lo de braços abertos. " E as suas expectativas? "

" Se você não me aceitar, então eu não tenho expectativas. "

Harry parou de cenho franzido e decidiu deixar passar por agora. " O que você precisa de mim para sobreviver? "

Draco engoliu em seco novamente, mas respondeu em tom uniforme. "Eu preciso passar um tempo com você e eu preciso de algum contato físico todos os dias. Poderia ser tão simples como sentar perto o suficiente para tocar ou uma mão em um ombro, ou do jeito que você segurou meu pulso ontem. Se nós compartilhamos um espaço de vida e algumas classes, que seria suficiente. "

" O que acontece se não passármos o tempo junto? " Dumbledore já havia explicado isso, mas Harry queria ouvir a resposta do Slytherin.

"A princípio, seria um desconforto irritante, mas quanto mais o tempo se passou sem estar perto de você, mais difícil se tornaria. Que eu não seria capaz de dormir muito e, eventualmente, o desconforto seria tornar-se doloroso. A falta de sono e o estresse da separação também afetaria minha memória, bom senso e capacidade de raciocinar. Eventualmente, o Veela em mim veriam como rejeição, mesmo que você não tinha dito isso. "

Harry acenou com a cabeça, isso confirmou o que o Diretor tinha dito. Ele olhou para o outro adolescente e considerou.

" Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Ha ... Potter. Vá em frente. "

" Você só mencionou passar o tempo juntos e o toque ocasional. Isso é tudo que você precisa? "

O loiro se inclinou para a frente e olhou-o nos olhos, sua voz séria. "Enquanto um vínculo cheio é a meta de qualquer Veela, ele tem que ser feito livremente. Se tudo que você pode me oferecer é o seu companheirismo, então que assim seja."

Harry conseguiu evitar se contorcer em desconforto. " Mas, o vínculo, quer dizer intimidade física? "

"É muito mais do que isso, Harry. Se você me aceitar, um vínculo geral vai começar a formar-se entre nós. Nós vamos ganhar a capacidade de identificar onde está o outro e se o outro é seguro ou em perigo. Além disso, há um vínculo físico. Isso é o que faz com que o impulso no poder mágico. Alguns casais também podem formar ligações telepáticas com o outro. Mas nunca iria empurrá-lo para isso. Posso flertar com e provocá-lo, eu sou Draco Malfoy depois de tudo. " Ele deu um sorriso irônico para o outro adolescente. " Mas eu nunca iria tentar manipulá-lo a um vínculo físico. "

Harry deu ao loiro um leve sorriso e disse: "OK, eu vou prendê-lo a isso. Dumbledore nos ofereceu novos aposentos com dois quartos, um banheiro e uma área comum. Se nós levá-lo em cima disso, o que você diria para sua Casa? Não será que isso vai causar uma fenda com alguns membros da sua Casa? "

" A maioria de minha Casa sabe que eu sou um Veela. Eles vão se adaptar. " Ele fez uma pausa e olhou avaliativamente para o Gryffindor. "Nem todo Slytherin quer seguir o Senhor das Trevas, mesmo aqueles cujos pais segui-lo. Se eu apoiá-lo, eu poderia ser capaz de influenciar alguns dos outros Slytherins. Eles podem ver que há outra escolha."

Draco olhou para ele, abriu a boca e depois hesitou. " O que é Malfoy? Podemos colocar todas as cartas na mesa. "

O outro adolescente arqueou uma sombrancelha elegante para a expressão trouxa. "Eu queria perguntar se os meus amigos seriam bem-vindos para visitar, se nós compartilhamos quartos."

Harry franziu o cenho para ele. "É claro que eles iriam. Que eu esperaria que você convide seus amigos como eu gostaria de convidar os meus. Se não está confortável em torno de mim, eu vou quer ficar no quarto ou fazer uma caminhada ou algo se quiser. Caso contrário, se eles vão ser civilizados, então eu vou assumir que vamos continuar a comer cada em nossas mesas de Casa para as refeições e passar o tempo na sala comunal da Casa. "

Draco parecia desconfortável e um pouco em tom de desculpas, " Se não tivérmos aulas juntos em um determinado dia, eu poderia precisar de proximidade na hora do almoço ou jantar. "

O Gryffindor tentou não fazer uma careta. "Acho que podemos trabalhar com isso. Vamos ter que comparar nossas agendas e ver quando isso vai ser um problema e deixar nossos Casas saber. Acho que poderíamos alternar entre as mesas."

O loiro pareceu surpreso. " Você estaria disposto a sentar-se na mesa Slytherin? "

Harry franziu o cenho para ele. " Malfoy, o que você esperava? Que eu iria fincar os pés e insistir que tudo fosse feito do meu jeito? "

O outro adolescente falou lentamente. "Eu esperava que, como o suplicante, eu estaria fazendo qualquer concessão ou sacrifícios. Você não pediu nada disso. Eu sou o único intrometer sem ser convidado em sua vida."

Um leve rubor aqueceu o rosto de Harry. Ele se _sentia_ dessa forma, que o Slytherin era um intruso não convidado. Mas mesmo assim, cortesia comum implicaria que Harry encontrá-lo, pelo menos parcialmente. Ele se inclinou para frente para falar quando Ydraith falou. "_Autgabin, o ghergo'ir parece que ele está vindo para baixo com uma doença. Talvez ele precisa de seu toque_."

Harry observou a sombra sob os olhos do outro. " Malfoy, você precisa de contato físico hoje à noite? "

Surpresa com a mudança de assunto atravessou o rosto do outro adolescente e depois um ligeiro constrangimento era evidente. " Seria bom ", admitiu.

Harry levantou-se, caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Quando o loiro fez uma pausa, Harry acenou com a cabeça para o assento ao lado dele. Ele escondeu um sorriso quando o outro adolescente correu e sentou-se ao lado dele. Harry virou-se ligeiramente para que seus joelhos tocassem e pegou o pulso do outro garoto como ele havia feito na noite anterior. A tensão aliviou imediatamente fora do Slytherin e ele deu um suspiro quase imperceptível.

Harry mandou um pensamento de agradecimento ao seu _nafldask_ para sua observação megera e sentiu a onda de estímulo do _lowaar_ enviado de volta.

"OK, de volta ao assunto original. Se eu fosse mais jovem e mais egoísta, eu poderia aceitá-lo a fazer todas as concessões, mas simples boas maneiras exigem compromisso e negociação. Assim." Ele indicou os dois sentados juntos. "Então, se nós precisamos sentar juntos para alguns ou até mesmo todas as refeições, vamos elaborar um cronograma que é justo para nós dois."

" Isso é ... inesperado, Potter. Obrigado. "

Harry sorriu maliciosamente. " Eu me pergunto o que Snape vai dizer se eu me sentar na mesa de Slytherin? "

Draco deu um meio sorriso. " Ele sabe o que eu preciso como um Veela. Ele é meu padrinho, afinal. "

Harry deixou cair o pulso do outro adolescente quando seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca caiu. Draco riu e usou o dedo indicador para fechar a boca do outro garoto. "Bela impressão de um peixinho lá, Potter."

O outro passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro, bagunçando tudo ainda mais. " Pelas barbas de Merlin! Snape é seu padrinho? Não me admira que ele te favorece em Poções! " Ele estendeu a mão e tomou o pulso do outro adolescente novamente.

Draco afetado um olhar pretensioso e cheirou com altivez. " Claro que ele me favorece. Quem não faria? "

Harry bufou. " Isso significa _que ele _pode visitar-nos se nós compartilharmos aposentos? "

O loiro deu um sorriso travesso. " O que eu ganho se eu convencê-lo a ficar longe? "

O Gryffindor empurrou o Slytherin com o joelho. " A questão é o que vai acontecer com você se eu chegar em nossos aposentos e encontrar Snape lá? " Ele estremeceu.

" Ei, ele não é tão ruim quando você começa a conhecê-lo. Ele sempre foi gentil comigo. "

"E desde o primeiro dia que eu o conheci, ele saiu do seu caminho para me tratar como algo desagradável que ele encontrou no fundo de suas botas. Ele insultou-me de todas as maneiras possíveis."

Draco franziu o cenho. " Eu vou falar com ele. Isso vai parar. "

"Sim, com certeza ele vai parar. Eu sou seu alvo favorito. Ele tem prazer sádico em me esfolar com suas palavras e zombando de mim antes de outros."

A voz do Slytherin se tornou distintamente frio. "Você é meu companheiro. Seu comportamento insulta e faz você infeliz. Eu não vou tolerar isso."

Harry pegou a expressão gelada do loiro e estrutura rígida. Ele parecia estar ficando mais irritado a cada segundo, como se estivesse prestes a cobrar para fora da sala e caçar Snape à baixo. " Espere Malfoy. Não há nenhuma razão para ficar com raiva. " Ele deixou sua voz se tornar suave e esfregou o polegar esfregar todo o pulso que ele estava segurando algumas vezes. " Tome uma respiração profunda. Vai ficar tudo bem. " Ele ficou surpreso quando a rigidez na estrutura do loiro lançado com suas palavras, enquanto os olhos de prata caiu para o polegar esfregando o pulso.

" Melhor agora? "

O loiro balançou a cabeça lentamente e ele parecia um pouco auto-consciente, uma expressão que Harry não tinha visto em seu rosto antes. "Desculpe-me. Se eu não mencioná-lo, um Veela coloca a felicidade de seu companheiro acima de tudo. Essa é a primeira vez que eu realmente senti-lo embora. A ideia de que Severus tinha insultado e chateado que você me fez querer defendê-lo." Ele deu um sorriso irônico. " Foi uma sensação estranha. "

Harry esfregou o pulso do outro adolescente mais algumas vezes e, em seguida, continuou a segurar o pulso levemente. Vendo o Slytherin pronto para defendê-lo contra o seu padrinho e Chefe da Casa foi surpreendente. Sua resposta foi muito abrupta e sincera para ser um truque. " É verdade ", ele percebeu pensativo. " Merlin ... Draco Malfoy coloca a _minha_ felicidade em primeiro lugar. " O conceito era difícil de compreender. Mas eles tinham realizado duas conversas civis. Talvez dividir alojamentos não seria impossível, afinal. "Então ... Independentemente de seu padrinho visitarnos, provavelmente precisaremos tomar Dumbledore em sua oferta para dar-nos aposentos famíliares?"

Olhos prateados encontraram os dele. " Isso tornaria a minha vida mais confortável, mas não o seu. "

Os olhos verdes examinaram o rosto de Draco de perto, observando pequenas sombras sob os olhos, lembrando-se da tensão que foi lançado assim que eles se tocaram. " Malfoy, quando você descobriu que eu era seu companheiro? "

Um leve rubor apareceu no rosto pálido do Slytherin. "Eu peguei o seu cheiro no trem, embora eu não sabia que era seu. Eu não conseguia descobrir de onde ele estava vindo."

Harry balançou a cabeça. " Ron, Hermione, Neville e eu precisávamos falar em particular, de modo que protegemos nosso compartimento. "

"Eu não tinha certeza de quem era, mas, em seguida, peguei novamente na festa de boas-vindas. Eu sabia que estava vindo de sua mesa. Que eu tinha reduzida a você, Granger, Weasley ou Longbottom. Você estavam juntos tanto naquela época, eu não tinha certeza, então eu tive que tocar cada um de vocês. Essa não foi a mais fácil de conseguir, mas eu finalmente foi capaz de tocar cada um de vocês seja no corredor ou classe. Não havia nada dos outros, mas eu senti uma sacudida afiada quando eu toquei você e eu sabia que era você no terceiro dia da escola. Enviei uma coruja para os meus pais, eles vieram e nós conversamos. Eles entenderam totalmente e fizemos nossos planos, e, em seguida, nos aproximamos Dumbledore. O resto você sabe. "

" Então tem sido uma semana desde que você descobriu? " O loiro concordou. "E ontem foi a primeira vez que eu toquei em você, e que foi apenas por alguns minutos. Você já esteve desconfortável?"

O rosto de Draco tornou-se inexpressivo. " Existe algum desconforto, mas é aceitável. "

O moreno reforçou seu domínio sobre o outro pulso e prata olhos olhou para o pulso, em seguida, para o rosto dele. "Vamos começar como nós queremos dizer para ir, OK? Proponho ser sincero um com o outro sobre isso. Você não olha como você está dormindo bem. Será que ele já começou a ficar mais difícil?"

Draco levantou a mão livre e cansado, esfregou os olhos. "Sincero? Merlin Potter, eu estou tentando não enviar-lhe fugindo gritando para a noite sobre isso. Eu sei que você não quer ter nada a ver comigo. Mas sim, para ser capaz de funcionar, eu preciso passar de seis a oito horas com você todos os dias. Eu não vejo como isso será possível, a menos que compartilhar cada classe única todos os dias ou partilharmos quartos. Se eu dormi duas horas nas últimas noites, eu ficaria surpreso. Não só houve a dor física, mas o Veela em mim está com medo de que você vai me rejeitar legitimamente para o idiota que eu fui ao longo dos anos e faz o Veela não se importa que eu morra. Ele se importa que você vai encontrar-me indigno. " Ele se recusou a atender os olhos de Harry após essa declaração e manteve o rosto coberto com a mão.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver e ouvir Draco Malfoy ser tão aberto e honesto. Ele tinha certeza de que o outro adolescente fora criado para mostrar nenhuma fraqueza, para sempre estar seguro e no controle. Toda esta situação, mesmo que ele cresceu esperando por isso, deve ser desconfortável e embaraçoso. " Que outro Slytherin nunca mostrou tanta emoção? "

Uma risada quente irrompeu de Harry e a cabeça do loiro virou com surpresa. "Deve ter sido quase tão doloroso que ser honesto como um Slytherin como a separação é para o Veela. Mas este Gryffindor diz obrigado por estar tão aberto." Harry incoscientemente esfregou o pulso de Draco com o polegar novamente. "Então, vamos dizer a Dumbledore que vamos aceitar a sua oferta para compartilhar quartos. Vou falar com a minha Casa amanhã. Será tarde demais esta noite. Talvez pudéssemos avançar no sábado, mas passar uma hora ou dois trabalhando em nossas atribuições na Biblioteca à noite até então, e os nossos amigos podem se juntar a nós, se eles querem? "

Olhos de prata escurecidos como mercúrio de Draco olhou para Harry. " Eu nunca esperei um Potter deixar mudo um Malfoy " Harry sorriu.

Isso pareceu levar a uma resposta. "Eu nunca esperava um Potter ser tão altruísta para um Malfoy, mas deve ser que a Gryffindor coragem e nobreza" sorriu Draco.

" Deve ser " Harry concordou. Ele cobriu a boca e bocejou. " Está ficando tarde. Pronto para encerrar a noite? "

Draco sorriu, uma expressão aberta que suavizou suas feições. " Eu acho que estou pronto para uma boa noite de sono. "

Ghergo'ir - jovem

lowaar - Indwellers

Juanth Darastrix - Elder Dragons ( Dragões Anciões )

Autgabin - neto

Nafldask - avó


	8. Capítulo 08 - Compartilhando a Notícia

_**Desculpa a demora, acabei trocando o óculos e não consegui ficar muito tempo no computador!**_

_**Eu estou traduzindo e postando logo em seguida, mas os capitulos estão se tornando mais longos, então pode demorar um pouco mais!**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários! Eu os amo!**_

_**Capítulo 8 - Compartilhando a Notícia**_

Harry gemeu quando os primeiros raios da aurora filtrados através da janela para despertá-lo, virando o rosto para longe da janela. "_As bênçãos do dia a você, ghergo'ir_" harmonizou seu _lowaar_ alegremente.

"Bênçãos brilhantes para vocês também. Eu já mencionei que você todos são muito alegres pela manhã? ", ele murmurou enquanto tentava acordar. Melodiosos risos como sinos tilintaram e ecoaram em sua mente.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir-se, Harry abriu seu baú para obter o livro Veela que estava lendo. "Como é que eu vou ler todos os seis livros, além de minha leitura de classe e a leitura suplementar, além de treino de Quadribol e ter tempo para minhas aulas de Magia Elemental quando ninguém está olhando? Simplesmente não há horas suficientes no dia. Eu acho que posso tentar me dar bem com quatro ou cinco horas de sono por um tempo. "

Ortinoth falou um pouco cautelosamente para ele. " _Ghergo'ir ... _" Harry retirou-se para dentro de sua mente e olhou para seu _lowaar_ curiosamente. "_ Você está ciente da memória compartilhada do Clã e que ... _" ele fez um gesto em direção de Ydraith, Azreth, Chardok e Theith " _estamos aqui para aconselhar e orientar. _"

" Sim, Naflosola. Sua sabedoria e orientação são muito apreciadas. "

Chardok bufou. " _Basta dizer isso claramente, hafibavi isthasy _".

Harry levantou uma sombrancelha. " O que eu estou ausente? "

Azreth encontrou seus olhos com o leve sorriso que Harry tinha chegado a reconhecer no sentido de que ele havia perdido alguma coisa elementar. "Por que você acha Ortinoth traria a memória Clã e nós em resposta à sua preocupação com a leitura dos livros adicionais?"

Harry tentou pensar sobre isso. "Porque uma vez que eu li o material, a informação estará disponível para todos os membros do Clã, e você será capaz de avaliá-lo comigo?" O contínuo sorriso de Azreth deixou-o saber que ele não tinha encontrado a resposta certa.

"_Autgabin, você não está sozinho por mais tempo. O Clã estará sempre disponível para incentivar e apoiar você_." Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda não encontrando a conexão. Ortinoth novamente apontou para si mesmo e os outros. " _Enquanto você lê em uma velocidade, lemos em outra. _"

Olhos esmeralda piscaram enquanto sua mente disparou. " Hum ... o quão ráido vocês leêm? "

Melodiosos tilintares harmônicos soaram em sua mente novamente quando seu _lowaar_ riu. _"Só nos mostre a página, e vamos lê-lo, ghergo'ir. As informações estarão disponíveis, como se você tivesse lido isso sozinho." _

"Bem, por que não dizê-lo? Você sabe o quanto a leitura que eu tenho para cada classe? Isso vai fazer tudo muito mais ..." Ele fez uma pausa quando seu _lowaar_ balançou suas cabeças. " Não? "

"_Para as aulas, é preciso ser responsável por seus textos. Você selecionou cada classe com a compreensão do que estaria envolvido. No entanto, esta é uma leitura adicional, e vai ajudar a garantir que você tenha sono suficiente_."

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente e reconheceu que era apropriado. " Obrigado por sua ajuda _isohon'iri _". Ele levou todos os seis livros fora de sua mala e retirou-se para sua cama. Ele virou página por página por cada um dos livros. Até o final do segundo livro, ele sentiu como se seu cérebro estivesse transbordando de informações.

"_Delimite fora de uma seção de sua mente, ghergo'ir. Vamos liberar a informação mais lentamente, de modo que você pode absorvê-lo em seu próprio ritmo." _Isso provou mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas no momento em que o acompanhou ao longo do processo e ele folheou todos os seis livros, seus companheiros de dormitório foram para cima, vestidos e prontos para café da manhã.

Harry balançou a cabeça ao ver os mesmos 6 Howlers com o correio da manhã. Aparentemente Fudge, Umbridge e, talvez, seus seguidores eram os únicos dispostos a enviar as mensagens gritando vermelho brilhante. Ron, Hermione e Neville ajudaram a coletar as outras cartas. Harry olhou-os rapidamente e abriu apenas um imediatamente, balançando a cabeça em satisfação enquanto ele rapidamente percorreu o conteúdo. Ele carregou os outros em um bolso dimensionado especialmente em sua mochila e tirou uma série de pergaminhos enrolados unidos, bem como uma pequena bolsa de couro. Ele encolheu o pergaminho até que todos os pergaminhos caber na bolsa, que ele colocou em seu prato.

Ele sorriu como Hedwig voou para dentro do quarto e pousou em sua cadeira, e, em seguida, pulou para o ombro. Ele esfregou sua orelha e penteou várias de suas penas. Após vários minutos de carícias, ela estendeu a perna, e Harry amarrou a bolsa de couro a ela. Ela piou uma vez e lançou-se ao ar, suas asas batendo fortemente até que ela saiu do Salão Principal.

" E aí, cara? " perguntou Ron.

"Acabei de receber a confirmação de um serviço de correio de Hogsmeade. Em vez de enviar Hedwig voando por toda parte, eu só preciso mandá-la para o serviço, e eles vão encaminhar todas as minhas respostas."

" Boa ideia, Harry " aprovou Hermione.

Neville olhou surpreso. "Você está respondendo a cada carta, Harry? Isso o levará semanas para escrever a escrever e responder a cada pessoa individualmente!"

Harry riu e tomou um gole rápido de suco de abóbora. "Na verdade, eu escrevi três cartas modelo e, em seguida, apenas duplicado eles. Agora eu só preencher o nome e endereço do destinatário e estou tudo feito."

" Oh, isso soa inteligente" Neville concordou. " Que tipo de cartas modelos? "

"Dividi minha correspondência para o correio de apoio, mensagens de ódio e de várias proposições pessoais ou de negócios." Ele parou e cavou três cartas em branco para fora da mochila. " Aqui, você pode lê-los. "

Lavender falou. " Você se importaria se ele lê-los em voz alta, Harry? " Pelo acordo de Harry, Neville lê-os.

"_Obrigado por tomar o tempo para compartilhar seus pensamentos comigo sobre minhas experiências com o Ministério. Entendo que a sua opinião é diferente e respeito o seu direito de discordar. Atenciosamente, HP_"

" Isso é para o correio de ódio? Você é muito mais cortês do que eu seria" Lavender comentou.

Hermione olhou para o outra bruxa. " Harry pode ser capaz de convencer alguém a seu lado, se ele é público, você não acha? "

" Ah, eu não tinha pensado nisso" Lavender disse suavemente. " E quanto a resposta a cartas de apoio? "

Neville ler "_Obrigado por sua carta recente. Alguém apontou-me que o silêncio pode implicar consentimento ou aprovação, e, portanto, a minha honra não me permite permanecer em silêncio por mais tempo sobre as minhas experiências ao longo dos anos. Sua nota de encorajamento estava sinceramente apreciada em um dia difícil._

_Com gratidão, Harry James Potter _"

Neville assentiu com apreço. " Muito bom, Harry. O que você disse que foi o último? Propostas? "

Harry fez uma careta enquanto mastigava seus ovos e engoliu antes de responder. "Eu fico proposições pessoais bastante interessantes, bem como propostas para entrar em negócios com várias pessoas. Escrevi uma carta para todos os fins curto a declinar qualquer que seja a proposta era".

"_Obrigado por sua carta recente. Apesar de lisonjeado, devo declinar a sua proposição. Melhores votos, Harry Potter_"

"Conciso sem ser ofensivo. Então você acabou de preencher o nome do escritor em qualquer um deles e enviá-las para o serviço de correio? Isso não é muito ruim, e então essas pessoas vão receber uma resposta e ser capaz de ver que você responde civilmente apesar da provocação ".

Harry sorriu. " Tudo, exceto os Howlers( Berradores - bugios ). Acabei por queimá-los antes de começar a gritar. "

Harry parou no escritório de sua Chefe de Casa e bateu na porta aberta. A Professora de Transfiguração levantou a cabeça. " Entre Sr. Potter. Que posso fazer por você hoje? "

" Obrigado, Professora. " Deu-lhe uma reverência apropriada para um idoso respeitado. " Será que o Diretor compartilhou a situação com Draco Malfoy? "

A bruxa voltou a pena de lado e deu ao adolescente sua total atenção. " Sim, Sr. Potter. Ele discutiu o assunto com o pessoal esta manhã. Que eu ia falar com você esta noite. Quais são os seus pensamentos sobre ' a situação' , como você descreveu? "

Harry permitiu que sua expressão impassível cair o suficiente para mostrar diversão seca. "Vamos apenas dizer que ele não era o que eu estava esperando para acontecer este ano, Professor. Mas então, minha vida nunca parece seguir as minhas expectativas."

A mulher apertou os lábios brevemente. " Você e o Sr. Malfoy nunca foram os melhores amigos ao longo dos anos. "

Harry permitiu-se um sorriso. "Isso é um pouco de um eufemismo. Nós odiado e desprezado o outro durante anos. Embora eu não tenha aceitado o vínculo, eu vou concordar com a proposta do Diretor de quartos familiares para diminuir o desconforto físico de Malfoy. Se isso não for suficiente , pode-se sentar à mesa do outro durante as refeições ou passar algum tempo em um outro quarto comum. Será isso um problema? "

Ele sorriu para a surpresa da mulher. "Você estaria disposto a sentar-se na mesa de Slytherin ou passar algum tempo em sua sala comum, Potter?"

"Malfoy ficou surpreso também. Ele esperava fazer todas as concessões, mas as demandas básicas de cortesia que eu pelo menos conhecê-lo parcialmente."

"Eu devo admitir que eu não esperava que você se adaptar à situação com tanta serenidade. Eu não estou indo para se deparar com o Sr. Malfoy amarrado, amordaçado e azarado em algum lugar, sou eu?"

Harry deu uma risada rica e aveludada. " Não por minha mão, Professora. " Ele sorriu e acrescentou: " Eu iria dizer para o resto da Casa esta noite, depois do jantar e queria perguntar se você gostaria de participar? "

"Sim, eu acho que eu deveria apenas no caso de rivalidades Casa começam a ficar fora de controle. Obrigado, Sr. Potter. Vou estar lá. Que eu também irei garantir que o resto da casa vai estar lá, exceto aqueles que têm detenções. "

"Obrigado, Professor. Se me der licença, eu preciso que o Diretor saiba que Malfoy e eu vamos aceitar sua oferta de quartos compartilhados." Ele deu um ligeiro arco para a sua Chefe de Casa e saiu, deixando a mulher olhando para ele com uma expressão um pouco curiosa.

Harry escreveu uma nota para o Diretor e pediu a Dobby para entregá-lo. Ele disse simplesmente: "_Diretor, Sr. Malfoy e eu concordaram em compartilhar quartos. Dependendo se os quartos estão disponíveis imediatamente, vamos anunciá-lo às nossas Casas esta noite e mover este sábado. Favor, avise-nos_."

A primeira aula compartilhada entre Slytherin-Gryffindor depois que ele e Malfoy concordaram em dividir aposentos foi Poções. Harry também estava curioso sobre se Professor Snape já tinha feito uma nova poção para tentar quebrar a maldição sobre o Diretor, assim que estava olhando para a frente.

Ron e Hermione entraram na sala de aula de Poções, enquanto Harry parou para responder a uma pergunta de um estudante do quarto ano sobre eliminatórias de Quadribol fora no corredor. Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini fizeram uma pausa antes de entrarem na sala. A menina deu a Harry uma intensa inspeção especulativa antes de dizer bruscamente " Potter ". Harry inclinou a cabeça educadamente. " Parkinson ". Ela cheirou e entrou na sala de aula. Harry olhou para o menino de pele escura e arqueou uma sombrancelha. " Zabini", ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. " Potter ", o outro reconheceu, olhando para Harry através de seus longos e oblíquos olhos castanhos. Ele sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo e entrou na sala de aula.

Harry terminou de fornecer informações de Quadrbol para o aluno mais jovem e entrou na sala de aula. Dois corpos grandes bloqueou seu caminho. Ele olhou para cima e levantou uma sombrancelha. " Crabbe, Goyle" . " Potter" cada um deles disse, então se afastou. Ele escondeu sua diversão e se dirigiu a este lugar.

" Bom dia, Potter ", disse Draco Malfoy em voz baixa.

" Bom dia, Malfoy", ele respondeu, acenando educadamente para o outro adolescente. Harry sentiu a calorosa aprovação de seu _lowaar_ por manter a cortesia do Clã e enviou carinho de volta para eles. Começou definindo o seu equipamento tão Snape entrou e começou a falar no momento em que pôs os pés dentro do quarto. A palestra continuou inabalável durante vinte minutos, antes que ele definir a classe de fabricação de poções. O tempo passou rapidamente, e Harry não encontrou nenhuma interferência com a sua poção. Obviamente, Malfoy já tinha falado com a sua Casa ou, pelo menos, para os seus companheiros de ano.

Depois da aula terminar, Harry disse baixinho para Ron e Hermione "Eu vou estar junto em breve. Eu quero perguntar Professor Snape uma coisa." Eles acenaram e saíram.

Harry caminhou até a frente da sala enquanto o Professor começou a examinar os frascos dos alunos. Sem olhar para Harry, ele perguntou secamente. " O que é isso Potter?"

"Eu imploro seu perdão, Professor. Gostaria de saber se você teve a oportunidade de preparar a nova poção para o Diretor?"

"Tendo em conta que o sangue de unicórnio teria sido arruinado se eu não tivesse desistido de uma noite de sono, é claro que eu fiz" o Mestre de Poções zombou. "E, considerando a fonte dessas poções, vinte pontos de Gryffindor por violar as regras da escola para visitar a Floresta Proibida."

Harry apertou sua mandíbula para evitar mostrar qualquer reação diferente inclinando a cabeça em reconhecimento. Com delicadeza deliberada ele perguntou: "Houve alguma reação perceptível do Diretor, senhor?"

O rosto pálido se virou para Harry e por um momento o adolescente pensou que ele iria se recusar a responder. Bem, talvez fosse um assunto confidencial. Para sua surpresa, o homem cuspiu "Ele tomou esta manhã e a maldição foi quebrada, Potter."

Harry sorriu e mandou parabéns alegres para Chardok, então inclinou a cabeça para o Mestre de Poções. " Obrigado, senhor. " Enquanto ele se afastava, ouviu em um murmúrio baixo " Vinte pontos para Gryffindor, para finalmente mostrar alguma inteligência. " Harry girou sobre os seus calcanhares, não tendo certeza que ele realmente tinha ouvido essas palavras. Severus Snape deu pontos para um Gryffindor? Não é possível! Snape tinha um olhar quase de dor no rosto e os seus olhos se Harry se atreveu a dizer uma palavra. Harry piscou para o homem um sorriso brilhante e se inclinou correu para fora da sala de aula e para a próxima aula.

" Obrigado, Charok. Você e sua experiência com Poções mais uma vez se provou valioso além da medida. "

O dragão negro sorriu e curvou-se para seu outweller. "_Eu estou pensando que pode ser feito para a mão atrofiada e braço. Sem algo especial, ele será inútil. Tenho alguns pensamentos ... pode exigir alguma consulta com outros membros do Clã_".

Harry olhou para cima quando sua Chefe de Casa entrou na sala comunal de Gryffindor. Em sua aceno de cabeça, ela tocou sua varinha para a garganta e lançou "_Sonora_".

Com uma voz que ressoou em todos os dormitórios, a Professora McGonagall disse: "Todos os alunos estão convidados a vir para o quarto comum para uma breve discussão. Repito, todos os Gryffindors por favor informe a sala comum. Obrigada." Ela tocou sua garganta mais uma vez e lança " _Quietus_ ".

Os alunos vieram derramando descendo as escadas e se organizaram em torno da sala comunal, muitos em pé ou sentado no chão, quando todas as cadeiras e sofás foram preenchidas. Eles acalmaram quando a bruxa mais velha levantou as mãos. "Obrigado. Pedi a todos para vir a uma breve reunião para discutir algo a respeito de um dos nossos membros de Casa. Espero que cada um de vocês para dar o seu apoio e incentivo durante os próximos meses."

Ela olhou para Harry e levantou uma sombrancelha perguntando se ele queria que ela continuasse ou entregar a ele. Ele se levantou, indicando que estava pronto. " Sr. Potter, por favor, continue? " Harry mudou-se para a lareira e foi imediatamente ladeado por Hermione, Ron e Neville. Rostos curiosos olharam para os quatro amigos.

" _Fique de pé e orgulhoso, ghergo'ir. Você é um Juanth Darastrix_. " Ortinoth comentou. Harry endireitou os ombros e olhou calmamente para os seus companheiros de Casa. Ele desconhecia a imagem que ele apresentou se quando ele ficou na frente de seus companheiros de Casa com equilíbrio elegante e calma segurança. "Alguns de vocês podem ou não estar ciente de criaturas mágicas conhecidas como Veela. No passado, considerou-se um benefício para as famílias bruxas para ter sangue Veela na linhagem por causa do impulso para poderes mágicos nos descendentes Veela. Veelas são uma das espécies que têm um único companheiro a quem é fiel a vida inteira. "

Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto muitos puro sangues assentiram com a cabeça. Harry ouviu segundo ano Andrew Kirke sussurrar ao seu amigo trouxa "Ser companheiro Veela é uma grande honra. Todo garoto espera ser escolhido."

Ele sorriu para os dois murmuradores. "É engraçado você dizer isso, um dos alunos da escola é um meio-Veela e me escolheu como seu companheiro."

Romilda Vane jogou seus longos cabelos escuros por cima do ombro. "Realmente Harry? Nós não somos como Beauxbatons, com uma grande população Veela. Espera ... SEU companheiro?" Suspiros audíveis foram ouvidas na sala.

Katie Bell murmurou alto o suficiente para a maior parte do espaço ouvir " Pele clara, cabelo loiro branco ... ele? _Malfoy_? " Ela virou com os olhos arregalados para Harry. " Harry, Draco Malfoy é um meio-Veela? "

Harry riu de Katie. "Gostaria de dar-lhe cinco pontos, se eu pudesse Katie. Essa foi uma rápida identificação. Sim, os pais de Draco Malfoy são ambos meio-Veela e seu filho é também. Ele me identificou como seu companheiro de verdade. Pelo que tenho sido capaz para descobrir, o Companheiro rejeitar um Veela é praticamente uma sentença de morte. Eu não rejeitei, mas também não aceitei o vínculo. Vou levar algum tempo para ver se isso é algo que eu possa fazer ou não. "

Seamus Finnigan falou. " Mas Harry, o que acontece com sua família seguindo Você-Sabe-Quem? Vários acordos murmurados foram ouvidos.

Ron deu um meio passo a frente e limpou a garganta. "Um Veela não pode prejudicar o seu companheiro; segurança e felicidade do companheiro é fundamental para um Veela. Isso significa que o apoio de Malfoy vai balançar a Harry.". Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e uma piscadela também. " Isso também significa que ele não vai ser ofensivo com Gryffindor porque isso faria Harry infeliz. "

Lavender Brown riu e meio que levantou a mão. " Harry? Isso é apenas ... quente. Você e Draco juntos? Oh meu ". Ela tomou seu dever de casa e abanou-se. Ao lado dela, Parvati Patil assentiu com entusiasmo. " Realmente quente! "

Professora McGonagall estalou "Senhorita Brown! Senhorita Patil! Comportem-se com o decoro apropriado ou saiam da sala." As duas meninas coraram. "Desculpe Professora", disse Lavender, que então encontrou os olhos da amiga e as duas meninas olhou para baixo e deram uma risadinha.

Harry pegou a liderança da discussão novamente. "Esta situação afeta todos nós em um par de formas. Em primeiro lugar, Malfoy precisa passar um tempo comigo. Passar muito tempo separados vai deixá-lo doente. Tendo qualquer um de nós no dormitório do outro não é a melhor idéia, então Professor Dumbledore está nos dando quartos familiares. Porém, vamos comer a maioria das refeições no Salão e ainda vamos estar passando em nossas salas comuns Casa. É possível que você pode ver Malfoy na nossa mesa ou na sala comum na ocasião. Eu não estou indo para pedir-lhe para ser amigo dele, mas eu vou pedir que você seja tão civil para ele como ele é para você. E sim o que significa que ele é um idiota, você pode ter também. mas se ele é educado, então por favor, seja civil, em troca. "

Vários rostos voltados para a sua Chefe de Casa que acenou com acordo, embora seus lábios estavam comprimidos com força.

"Em segundo lugar, estou indo tomar algumas refeições na mesa de Slytherin e passar o tempo em sua sala comum também. Que eu quero ficar dentro destas paredes é que muitos alunos seguem Malfoy e esta é uma oportunidade para ajudar a ganhar alguns dos Slytherins para a luz. Nem todos acreditam nos métodos de Voldemort, mas não tive um motivo para se opor a ele. Esta pode ser uma oportunidade e eu vou aceitar. Lembre-se, se eles fazem a escolha de se opor Voldemort, ele significa que eles poderiam ter que enfrentar sua própria família em um campo de batalha. Quando eles foram criados para acreditar 'Família antes de tudo', isso seria um sacrifício monumental da parte deles ".

Sussurros podiam ser ouvidos no quarto. Neville deu um passo adiante. "Harry está certo. 'Família antes de tudo" tem sido martelada na maior parte das crianças de sangue puro desde o nascimento. Para escolher uma rota contrária aos seus pais requer tanta coragem e bravura como qualquer Gryffindor jamais exibido. "

Enquanto alguns da Casa olharam incrédulos, outros puro sangues balançou a cabeça concordando com a afirmação de Neville.

Harry acenou e chamou a atenção de seus companheiros de Casa novamente. " Se o Diretor tem os quartos preparados, eu provavelmente vou passar este fim de semana após os testes de Quadribol. " Ele olhou ao redor da sala. " Há alguma pergunta?

Parvari pigarreou. " Harry, eu pensei que você gostasse de garotas? "

Ele riu, um som quente e aveludado que deu a algumas meninas na sala um arrepio de prazer. "Eu gosto de meninas. Como eu disse, eu não aceitei ou rejeitei o vínculo. Vocês todos sabem da rivalidade Malfoy e eu tivemos ao longo dos anos. No entanto, ele disse que, se tudo o que eu poderia oferecer a ele era o companheirismo, ele iria aceitar isso. "

Collin Creevy falou. "Harry, que tipo de alojamento que vocês dois? E será que eu possa ter um par de fotos de vocês dois juntos?"

Harry tentou não revirar os olhos para a segunda questão. "O diretor disse que seria comparável aos quartos do menino e menina Chefes ( Prefeitos ). Dois quartos, um banheiro compartilhado e uma área comum. E você realmente quer enfrentar um irritado Draco Malfoy, Colin?" O menino mais novo engoliu audivelmente e balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

Professora McGonagall se adiantou e varreu a sala com os olhos austeros. "Espero que todos os membros desta Casa a se comportar com decoro apropriado para o Sr. Malfoy. Você não vai deixar essa situação difícil para os dois, mas vai demonstrar apoio adequado e boas maneiras. Faço-me entender?"

" Sim, Professora " veio a maioria das gargantas na sala. Ela deu um sorriso seco. "Se o Sr. Weasley pode se comportar com moderação, espero nada menos do resto desta Casa." Ela acenou para os quatro junto à lareira e saiu do quarto ignorando o atrasado e abafado " Hey! " de Ron.

ghergo'ir - jovem

lowaar - indwellers

naflosola - avô

hofibavi isthasy - irmão tolo

autgabin - neto

isohon'iri - homenageado.


	9. Capítulo 09 - Alguns dias surpreendentes

_**Capítulo 9 - Alguns dias surpreendentes**_

Harry parou com Ron, Hermione e Neville fora do Grande Salão, pois encontrou Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, e Pansy Parkinson, após o jantar na quinta-feira. Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle se enconstaram na parede, observando e esperando. Draco deu um passo adiante e Harry ficou contente que nenhum de seus amigos ficou tenso.

O Slytherin loiro manteve-se em linha reta com a arrogância que ele exalava normalmente, mas sua voz era cuidadosamente civil. "Boa noite, Potter. Nós estávamos indo para ir para a Biblioteca para trabalhar em nossos trabalhos de encantos. À medida que você e seus amigos estão na mesma classe, nos perguntamos se você pode estar indo lá também."

O Gryffindor de cabelo cor de corvo rapidaente pervebeu que o meio-Veela precisava passar um tempo em sua companhia. Os companheiros de ano de Draco estavam, obviamente, oferecendo seu apoio tranquilo, mas visível. Harry balançou a cabeça e disse: "Boa ideia. Eu não comecei ainda esse ensaio. Ainda tenho a leitura suplementar para fazer." Ele olhou para os outros Gryffindors. " Qualquer outra pessoa para a Biblioteca? Se não, eu vou conversar com vocês mais tarde. "

Hermione falou imediatamente. " Quando eu já recusei uma visita à Biblioteca, Harry? " Ela escondeu um sorriso nos bufos de diversão de ambos Gryffindors e Slytherins, em seguida, deu uma cotovelada em Ron, que parecia desfrutar o seu comentário muito.

Ambos Neville e Ron concordaram, assim, com Neville dizendo baixinho: " Por que eu não pegou nossas mochilas do dormitório e encontro vocês lá? " Harry sorriu em agradecimento para o calmo moreno. " Obrigado, Neville. " Quando Neville virou para a outra direção para ir para o dormitório Gryffindor, Crabbe e Goyle o seguiu. Harry observou-os com olhos curiosos, tentando decidir se quer dizer alguma coisa ou não.

Blaise notou Harry observando o Slytherin de cabelos escuros e disse calmamente: "Eles vão para escoltar Longbottom para se certificar de que ninguém mexe com ele."

"Isso é muito atencioso com eles", respondeu ele, em seguida, corado como ele ainda podia ouvir a surpresa em sua voz.

Pansy balançou a cabeça. "Slytherins não vão a lugar nenhum sozinho. Nós nunca sabemos quando alguém pode optar por hostilizar ou enfeitiçar um de nós, de modo que sempre viajam em pares ou mais. Porque Longbottom está com você e você está com a gente, Crabbe e Goyle são dando-lhe a mesma proteção. "

Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver que Hermione e Ron pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele sentiu. A menina de cabelos espessos foi a primeira a se recuperar. Atitude muito louvável. " Ron balançou a cabeça lentamente, obviamente, pensando a respeito. "Então você tudo cuida para o outro, como se fosse todos os membros de uma família. Faz sentido." Não importa o quanto ele e seus irmãos provocado e atormentado um ao outro, eles eram ferozes na defesa de membros da família dos outros.

O restante dos alunos caminharam tranquilamente para a Biblioteca, os Gryffindors considerando o novo conceito. Harry se perguntou como Crabbe e Goyle realmente sentia sobre a dinâmica alterados entre Draco e ele; eram realmente tão lento como eles apareceram ou foram seus estúpido comportamentos máscaras tinham vestiu?

O grupo encontrou uma grande mesa desocupada para oito, mas puxou uma cadeira de outra mesa para o fim para o seu nono. Harry sentou-se e sorriu enquanto seus amigos ficaram para trás até que Draco sentou-se ao lado dele, à sua direita, e, em seguida, se organizaram em torno da mesa. Ele deslizou alguns centímetros mais perto do Slytherin, até que sua perna estavam tocando e notei uma liberação quase instantânea de tensão no loiro.

Crabbe e Goyle voltaram com Neville, que parecia um pouco nervoso com os grandes garotos. Ele entregou aos Gryffindors suas bolsas de livro e sentou-se. Todos eles retiraram livros, pergaminhos e tinta.

Harry tirou a atribuição e começou a revisá-lo. " Escolha três encantos e explicar e descrever como eles podem ser misturados para trabslhar juntos." Ele olhou para o índice de encantos em seu livro-texto. Talvez ele se concentrar na cura e escrever sobre _Anapneo_ para limpar as vias respiratórias bloqueadas de um alvo, juntamente com _Episkey_ para curar danos moderados para uma parte do corpo e, em seguida, _Tergeo_, para limpar ou limpar uma substância alvo.

Ele começou a delinear seu ensaio como Azreth e Chardok lhe tinham ensinado. Antes de sua introdução ao _Juanth Darastrix_, ele não tinha idéia de como desenvolver e escrever uma redação adequada e que se refletia em suas notas. Os dois _lowaar _Academian tinha rapidamente lhe ensinou passos simples que fizeram seus trabalhos de escrita muito mais simples. Ele não tinha ideia de por que a estrutura básica não foi ensinado a todos os Primeiros Anos.

Ele começou com uma linha horizontal no centro do pergaminho e escreveu o seu tema. De lá, ele desenhou quatro linhas para fora da página, terminando-s com linhas horizontais adicionais. Estes eram, onde suas principais ideias ou pontos iriam. Se ele estava tentando explicar um processo, como a formação de uma poção, ele iria escrever os passos. Como ele estava tentando persuadir os melhores usos para os três encantos separada ou cumulativamente, ele precisava escrever seus melhores argumentos. A partir das linhas com os pontos, ele desenhou outra linha, onde ele iria escrever os fatos e argumentos que sustentavam a ideia principal.

Ele sentiu Malfoy impreso contra ele e pensou que ele sentiu a tensão no outro adolescente. Ydraith tomou a perspectiva de um curador. "Ghergo'ir, enquanto suas pernas estão tocando, eles são separados por suas roupas. Ele pode precisar de um toque mais imediata, especialmente à medida que foram separados para a maior parte do dia." Ela trouxe trechos de "Veelas e seus companheiros", "escolhido por um Veela" e "Veela Herança: fato e ficção" a sua mente.

Com um suspiro mental, mas um rosto aparentemente impassível, ele colocou sua pena e trouxe o texto mais perto, como se olhando para cima seus fatos. Uma vez que ele já não estava escrevendo, ele enfiou a mão direita para baixo e, em seguida, ele calmamente pôs a palmapara cima na perna de Malfoy. O outro rapaz pulou um pouco, mas quase imediatamente colocou a mão sobre Harry antes de movê-lo até que seu pulso estava do outro lado da palma da mão. Dentro de instantes, ele sentiu a tensão começar a aliviarno meio-Veela.

Ele sorriu para Ydraith. " Obrigado _Nafldask_. Posso não ter notado. " Ela enviou-lhe um sorriso mental e ele voltou sua atenção para o seu ensaio.

Sua leitura foi interrompida por um curioso Blaise Zabini. " O que é o diagrama, Potter? Quase parece uma árvore genealógica."

Harry olhou para o Slytherine para seu pergaminho cheio de linhas e riu, um som rico e vibrante. "Você está certo. Eu não tinha notado isso. Na verdade, é um método para organizar meus pensamentos. Veja, esta linha é o meu tema e estes são meus principais pontos onde irá, em seguida, aqui estão os fatos para apoiá-los. Uma vez que eu preencher o diagrama, o resto é muito mais fácil. Minha tese vem da linha de assunto, enquanto o corpo do ensaio vem dos fatos que eu elaborada para apoiar os pontos principais. Então tudo que eu preciso é a introdução ea conclusão, onde Eu resumir os pontos e eu estou pronto. "

Ron se inclinou para olhar o diagrama. "Boa idéia, Harry. Eu não acho que eu já vi você usar essa antes. Se importa se eu copiar o layout?"

Harry encontrou os olhos dele, ciente de que o outro adolescente se sentiu deixado de fora de um método de escrever um ensaio mais fácil. "É apenas algo que eu aprendi neste verão. E você é bem-vindo para experimentá-lo, Ron." Os olhos do ruivo ampliou com compreensão e ele assentiu. Harry olhou ao redor da mesa, certificando-se de incluir os Slytherins. "Qualquer um é bem-vinda para copiar o layout se isso ajuda. Eu costumava lutar com meus ensaios, mas isso me ajuda a colocá-lo para fora e manter minhas informações organizadas." Seu diagrama foi passado ao redor. Pansy e Hermione aparentemente acharam simplista, mas os outros adolescentesse deram ao trabalho de copiar o layout para seu próprio uso.

A sessão de atribuição entre as duas Casas, correu tudo bem, considerando que os adolescentes se enfrentaram durante os últimos anos. Eles foram rigidamente polidos uns com os outros; ninguém queria quebrar a trégua. Como eles começaram a reunir os seus livros e papéis no final da noite, Draco puxou um pedaço de papel e escorregou-o para Harry. Um rápido olhar mostrou que era sua agenda. Harry puxou sua própria fora de sua mochila e colocou-o ao lado do seu.

" Terças-feiras e Quintas-feiras " ele murmurou. "Você prefere trocar mesas inteiramente por um dia ou mesas diferentes para diferentes refeições?" Ele não notou o Slytherin observando a troca de perto.

" Qualquer um dos dois vai ficar bem, H... Potter. " Na sombrancelha arqueada de Harry, ele acrescentou: " Eu honestamente não tenho preferência."

" Ok, Terças-feiras na mesa de Slytherin e Quintas-feiras em Gryffindor? "

" Isso seria ótimo. Obrigada, Potter. "

Harry cutucou o outro adolescente com seu ombro e disse com bom humor " Apenas cortesia comum, imbecil. " Ele reuniu suas bolsas e, em seguida, olhou para ambos os Slytherins e Gryffindors. " Obrigado a todos. Eu aprecio seus esforços. "

Eles deixaram a biblioteca juntos, separando-se, quando os corredores ramificaram-se com despedidas civis sendo ditas.

Ron esperou cerca de dois minutos e, em seguida, disse: "Se alguém tinha alguma vez me disse que eu iria passar uma noite razoável cercado por Slytherins, eu teria pensado que eles estavam loucos." "Eu nunca percebi que Parkinson e Zabini eram tão bons alunos" murmurou Hermione. "Você viu como eles automaticamente ajudou a explicar as coisas para Crabbe e Goyle? Acho que o seu diagrama pode ajudar aqueles dois. Uma vez Parkinson explicou-lhes, eles pareciam impressionados."

Ron olhou em volta para se certificar de que não havia estudantes próximas ou retratos que poderiam ouvi-lo e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para o seu companheiro de dormitório. " Você tem isto _este verão_, Harry? Dos Dragões Anciões? " Ele soprou as duas últimas palavras com algo perto de reverência.

"Sim, e tem sido uma grande ajuda. Ninguém nunca explicou os principais componentes de um ensaio para mim antes ou como estruturá-la. Não admira que os professores eram tão desanimados. Posso ver a diferença já."

Hermione virou os olhos abalados em Harry. "Você ... eu ... eu nunca pensei sobre isso Harry! Você não sabia os passos básicos? Oh, eu sinto muito! Pensei ..." Ela parou abruptamente.

Harry parou e abraçou a amiga. " Você pensou que eu era aenas preguiçoso ou desleixado, não é? " Conforme o rosto corado e ela baixou os olhos, ele riu e acrescentou: "Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu nunca soube o que eu não sabia, se isso faz sentido. Mas espero ver uma grande diferença este ano. Estou quase ansioso para o primeiro ensaio de Poções. "

" Firme Harry, sem necessidade de ir ao fundo do poço." Ron sorriu e socou seu ombro quando chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda ( Fat Lady) , pouco antes do toque de recolher.

Harry franziu o cenho para a folha de inscrição que ele estava revendo entre mordidas de seu café da manhã no sábado de manhã. "Os testes vão levar horas com todas as pessoas que aplicaram. Porque é que de repente Quadribol é tão popular?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça para ele. "Oh, vamos lá, Harry. Não é Quadribol que é popular, é o alto, bronzeado e musculoso capitão de Quadribol. Metade da escola imagina você. Você tem que perceber! "

Grandes olhos verdes arregalados com o choque olhou para ela. " Eu? " Sua voz chiou e fez um esforço para reduzi-la. " Por que as pessoas se inscreveriam para Quadribol ( Quidditch ) por minha causa? " Ele ouviu a harmonia de diversão em sua mente e balançou a cabeça em seu _lowaar_.

Ron bufou enquanto mordia um kipper ( tipo peixe ). "Vamos ver, você foi provado certo sobre velho Voldie estar de volta, o que significa que você estava dizendo a verdade ao longo dos últimos anos também. Isso significa que você sobreviveu a lutar com ele três ou é quatro vezes agora. Profeta Diário é chamando-lhe o 'escolhido' ( ' Chosen One '). Além disso, após o seu ... " Ele olhou ao redor e baixou a voz. "... Suas experiências neste verão, você se move com uma confiança que nunca exibido, exceto nas aulas DADA antes e você parecer melhor do que você nunca fez antes."

Harry gemeu e baixou a cabeça na mesa. "Eu pensei que eles estavam olhando por causa de qualquer artigo mais recente sabor da semana, e eu estou acostumado com isso. Eu não estou acostumado a eles olhando ... para mim."

" É melhor você se acostumar com isso, amigo. Acho provável que continue. "

Hermione riu de repente e Harry olhou para ela, desconfiado. " O que foi, Mione? "

"Eu apenas pensei que talvez Malfoy poderia ser útil depois de tudo. Você pode reivindicar ser Companheiro ( Mate ) de um Veela, e um monte deles vai deixá-lo sozinho."

Harry reuniu seus papéis. "Não está ajudando, Mione. Vou ao Campo e tentar descobrir como lidar com isso."

Uma névoa fina caía sobre o campo de Quadribol, camadas pequenas gotas sobre o campo e fica como grânulos de cristal cintilante. Apesar do tempo, parecia que metade de Gryffindor tinha se inscrevido para as eliminatórias, a partir de primeiro ano que mal podia se sentar em uma vassoura para sétimo ano que se elevou sobre os alunos mais jovens. Ele olhou em volta e piscou para alguns alunos.

Com um suspiro, ele gritou "Se há alguém aqui que não é de Gryffindor, por favor deixe agora." Um grupo de Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws riu e deixou o campo para assistir aos testes, ou talvez o capitão, das arquibancadas.

Ele descartou qualquer um que não tinha uma vassoura em bom estado de funcionamento, explicando que se eles não estavam motivados para cuidar da vassoura antes de seu teste, ele não poderia esperar que eles para cuidar dela durante a temporada. Ele aconselhou aos estudantes decepcionados para pensar nisso e tentar novamente no próximo ano.

Os jogadores que retornam a partir do ano anterior todos se ofereceram para testar, mas Harry também pediu para a sua avaliação dos novos aspirantes. Ao fim de duas horas, ele tinha três Chasers ( Caçadores ) e dois Beaters ( Batedores ). Os Caçadores incluído retornando Katie Bell e Ginny Weasley, embora Ginny tinha sido o Seeker ( Apanhador ) no ano anterior. Todos concordaram que Demelza Robins esquivou balaços, como se fosse uma segunda natureza e a fez o terceiro com Dean Thomas o caçador backup. Embora eles não fossem Fred e George Weasley, a equipe concordou com os Batedores; um terceiro ano chamado Jimmy Peakes que conseguiu acertar Harry e Ritchie Coote que tinha uma grande meta.

Harry subiu ao céu com outros três candidatos Apanhador mas foi rapidamente evidente que as habilidades de Harry ultrapassou em muito o deles. Ele deu a cada um dicas aos candidatos e, em seguida, assisti-los perseguir o pomo de novo enquanto os Batedores atravessaram o campo e atirou o balaço ocasional em sua direção. Finalmente eleperguntou Ginny Weasley se juntou a eles. Os demais membros da equipe concordaram que ela voou para fora os outros candidatos e foi nomeada the Seeker reserva. Se Harry fosse incapaz de jogar, então ela iria jogar Apanhador e Dean iria intensificar como Chanser reserva.

Harry deliberadamente manteve a posição Keeper ( Goleiro ) para última esperando a pressão seria menor. Infelizmente, aqueles que não fizeram a equipe ficou na arquibancada e vaiado aqueles que tentam sair de posições. Mesmo que Ron havia vencido a partida final do ano passado, ele estava olhando decididamente verde.

Harry tetou não ficar nervoso por Ron quando ele decolou para seu teste, mas não havia necessidade. Ele salvou todas as cinco penalidades consecutivas, incluindo um par de difíceis e Harry teve que admitir ser aliviado de que ele poderia oferecer a posição a Ron. Agora, a equipe foi criada e tudo o que tinham que fazer era reservar o Campo para práticas e treinamentos.

Ortinoth retumbou em sua mente: "_Bem feito, ghergo'ir. Você lidou hoje com calma e tratou todos com cortesia e justiça. Você faz o Clã orgulhoso_."

Harry sorriu para seu lowaar. " Eu tenho sucesso apenas com a força que o Clã me empresta. "

Depois de um banho e revigorado, Harry olhou ao redor da sala de dormitório. Havia muito pouco para ele fazer suas malas. Ele tinha jogado fora todas as roupas velhas e gastas de Dudley antes de vir para a escola naquele ano. O Clã lhe presenteou com muitos presentes de boas-vindas, incluindo uma muda de roupa para cada dia. Sete camisas de seda ou de linho ou em vários tons de jóias acompanhou-os. Ele tinha um par de botas de tornozelo e joelho altos. Um de seus presentes favoritos de um membro Artista do Clã foi a fivela do cinto de dragão, que Harry amava. Uma mochila com vários compartimentos, encantado a ser leve, com mais espaço dentro do que fora foi outro presente. As roupas agora estavam dobrado ordenadamente em seu baú e a bolsa de livros estava no topo. As gavetas de sua mesa de cabeceira estavam vazios dos mimos que ele normalmente guardava lá.

Seamus se aproximou e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros. " Vamos sentir saudades de você, Harry. Isso não será o mesmo sem você. " Dean assentiu. " Nós compartilhamos o quarto por cinco anos ... vai parecer estranho. "

Neville sorriu para ele. "Pelo menos estamos nas mesmas classes e não é como se você não vai estar conosco durante as refeições ou partilhando o quarto comum. Mesmo assim, ele parece um pouco vazio agora."

Ron franziu o cenho para seus companheiros de dormitório. "Agora vamos lá, não é como ele está se movendo para fora do castelo! E você disse que nós podemos parar por, certo amigo? "

Harry sorriu para seus amigos. "Certo! Na verdade, eu vou estar olhando para você fazer exatamente isso. Malfoy e eu já acordado que os membros de ambas as Casas podem vir visitar. Lembre-se de ser civil se houver cobras também chamando. Essas serão as regras da casa . Rivalidades externas caem uma vez que você cruzar o limiar ".

Um leve pop anunciou a presença de um elfo doméstico. "Bom dia Sr. Harry Potter, senhor! Dobby está aqui para ajudar o grande Harry Potter, senhor, a mudar para seu novo ambiente. "

Harry sorriu para o pequeno e ansioso rosto. "Bom dia Dobby e obrigado por ajudar. Tenho tudo embalado no baú e saco de livro, então não há muito para mudar. Eu estava indo para levitá-lo atrás de mim e caminhar por ele lá."

O elfo doméstico parecia chocado. " Dobby estará movendo-o por Sr. Harry Potter, senhor! " Ele estalou os dedos e desapareceu com o baú e a mochila de livros.

" Bem, isso foi fácil " Harry riu. " Hey Dean, você está fazendo apostas sobre quantos baús Malfoy tem? "

" Oooh, boa ideia, Harry! " Harry deixou os outros adolescentes discutir entre si se os baús de Malfoy seriam o número de um dígito ou duplas e fez a sua fuga.

Hermione sorriu para ele no salão comunal. " Tudo pronto, Harry? Você precisa de alguma ajuda? "

Ele sorriu e estendeu s braços e deu um passo para um abraço apertado. "É melhor você encontrar-nos no café da manhã todas as manhãs assim que nós começamos o nosso' Harry reparo 'para começar o dia", ela sussurrou ferozmente.

"Não se preocupe, Hermione. Eu não estou planejando dar-se muito tempo com os meus melhores amigos. "

Ron escapou do quarto e se juntou a eles. " Vamos lá, cara. Vamos levá-lo para seus novos quartos. "

Dumbledore tinha selecionado aposentos familiares a meio caminho entre os dormitórios Slytherin e Gryffindor. " Slytherin-Gryffindor", Harry murmurou para o retrato que guardava a sala. Ele e Draco teria que concordar em uma nova senha.

Hermione e Ron olharam ao redor com interesse. Havia duas cadeiras de pelúcia marrom de acompanhamento de uma lareira com um sofá marrom de frente para a lareira. Estantes vazias forraram as paredes de cada lado da lareira. Uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras de madeiras composta do resto do mobiliário. Uma porta na parede da direita foi rotulado de "Potter", enquanto uma porta na parede esquerda foi rotulado como "Malfoy" . Na parede do fundo havia outra porta, provavelmente para o banheiro compartilhado.

Ele os levou até a porta da direita, que era protegida por sua assinatura mágica. No interior, as paredes de pedra foram pintadas de ouro quente. A cama de dossel era do mesmo tipo que os quartos do dormitório, coberto de uma coberta creme acentuado em vermelho e dourado. Um tapete vermelho cobria a maior parte do chão de pedra. A mesa de madeira e cadeira eram contra uma parede, e um guarda-roupa de pé estava aberto, já cheia de roupas de Harry. Seu baú estava ao pé da cama.

"Foi um pouco mais ofensivamente vermelho e dourado na noite passada, mas eu atenuada as cores um pouco para baixo depois de Dumbledore lhes mostrou a nós."

Hermione sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é muito bom, Harry. E não tão grande que os outros alunos vão ter inveja, mais ele usa o mesmo tipo de mobiliário aluno. Dumbledore estava fazendo certeza de que não foram alvo de ciúmes para a sala privada."

Ron olhou para ela surpreso. "Eu não acho que muitas pessoas teriam ciúmes de uma Gryffindor e Slytherin compartilhamento quartos. Mas é bom que você pode fazer a sua lição de casa sozinho, se você quer ou usar a mesa na sala comum, se você não usar o quarto da casa. "

"Na verdade, o silêncio de apenas dois alunos podem fazer deste um local preferencial para a lição de casa" Hermione observou. "É claro, a Biblioteca é agradável e tranquilo, bem", ela disse com satisfação.

Ron passou pela porta que levava ao banheiro e o inspecionou. "Duas pias, mas apenas um chuveiro e banheira. Então você vai ter que coordenar quando você chuveiro, mas isso não é muito ruim. Embora sabendo Malfoy, você provavelmente vai querer ir em primeiro lugar." Ele riu: " Eu aposto que ele passa uma hora se preparando a cada dia, o ponce ( algo como: alguém que se acha ) ".

Harry riu calorosamente. " Eu vou deixar você saber. " Ele olhou ao redor da sala. "Acho que vou adicionar algumas prateleiras de livros acima da mesa para fazer o trabalho de casa um pouco mais fácil. Fora isso, estou satisfeito."

Ruídos da frente anunciou que Draco havia chegado. Os Gryffindors saíram para o quarto comum. Draco foi acompanhado por Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, bem como Crabbe e Goyle.

" Bem vindo" Harry disse incinando a cabeça. " Eu estava apeas mostrando Ron e Hermione ao redor. "

" Potter ", Draco disse com um leve sorriso. O sorriso permaneceu, mas sua voz ligeiramente resfriado como ele acenou para Ron e Hermione. " Granger, Weasley. Que eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa. "

" Oi, Malfoy, por curiosidade, quantos baús você precisou trazer? "

Draco arqueou uma sombrancelha elegante. " Três. Eu ainda preciso pegar um baú que usa o espaço mágico. Por quê? "

"Só por curiosidade. Harry coube tudo em só um baú e mochila. "

" Apenas um? " Ele balançou a cabeça. " Obviamente, alguém precisa levá-lo às compras, Potter. "

Pansy animou-se. " Compras? " Ela avaliou Harry com um interesse renovado. " Agora que poderia ser divertido. "

Harry riu, bem-humorado e ergueu as mãos como se afastando do perigo. "Uh-oh. Por que é que de repente eu tenho visões de ser uma boneca de vestir-se?"

Pansy sorriu para seu tom de voz enquanto Zabine bufou. " Corra enquanto pode, Potter. "

"Acho que você fala por experiência? Nesse caso, eu educadamente vou declinar ... ou isso é correr como o inferno?" Ele piscou para Pansy. " Mas obrigado, Parkinson. "

Conforme Harry andou Ron e Hermione até a porta, os grifinórios perdeu o olhar surpreso no rosto Slytherins antes que eles se virou para entrar no quarto de Draco. "Ron, eu te vejo mais tarde para falar sobre algumas estratégias de atuação. Mantenha seus dedos cruzados para que nossos novos Batedores trabalhem fora."

Ron assentiu. " Vejo você, companheiro. Boa sorte. " Hermione deu a Harry um abraço e sussurrou: " Venha nos ver se ele fica difícil. " Eles saíram através do retrato e Harry voltou para seu quarto. Ele considerou transfigurando algo em prateleiras, mas decidiu chamar por Dobby.

O elfo doméstico apareceu com um sorriso. "Senhor Harry Potter senhor! Como pode Dobby estar ajudando o grande senhor Harry Potter?"

"Eu queria adicionar algumas prateleiras acima da mesa, mas não tem nada a transfigurar".

"Oh não há necessidade, o senhor Harry Potter senhor! Dobby está ficando prateleiras e estar de volta!" Ele saiu e voltou em poucos minutos com duas prateleiras de madeira e suportes de ferro forjado. Com um estalar de dedos, os suportes a si mesmos montado e as prateleiras estavam ligados. Dobby olhou ao redor da sala. " Será que o senhor Harry Potter senhor gostaria de uma tapeçaria na parede? "

" Bem, vamos ver ... existem tapeçarias de quadribol? "

" Dobby vai procurar, senhor!" Ele saiu de novo, um elfo doméstico em uma missão.

Harry riu e começou a desembalar alguns livros e colocá-los nas prateleiras. Ele usou as prateleiras mais baixas para seus livros escolares e as prateleiras superiores para seu Quadribol e outros livros pessoais. Os seis livros da biblioteca Veela dos Malfoys continuaram a segunda prateleira, tambem. Ouviu o riso abafado vindo do quarto de Malfoy, e foi com satisfação que os Slytherins foram tornando mais fácil para o meio-Veela. "É claro", ele pensou consigo mesmo: 'que poderiam estar rindo de mim. "

Satisfeito, que seu quarto era tão completa quanto ele precisava (assumindo Dobby encontrou uma tapeçaria apropriado), ele voltou para a sala de estar, assim como Draco disse boa noite aos seus amigos de casa. Pansy Parkinson, fez uma pausa e, em seguida, voltou para onde Harry estava sentado no sofá.

Ela inclinou-se e falou em voz baixa. "Potter, agradecemos a você ajudar Draco fora. Vamos tratá-lo e seus amigos com a devida consideração. Sua voz caiu para um sussurro baixo" No entanto, se você deliberadamente machucar Draco, ninguém, nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas, nunca vai encontrar o que é que sobrou do seu corpo. "ela se afastou e deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante antes de se mudar de volta para a porta. com outro sorriso e uma pequena onda, ela disse" Aproveite os novos bairros vocês dois! "e saiu com Zabini.

Houve uma pequena pausa estranha enquanto os dois adolescentes foram deixados sozinhos em seus novos aposentos. Em seguida, lembrando que eles não tinham visto um ao outro antes de agora, Harry mudou-se para o sofá de frente para a lareira e sentou-se, em seguida, estendeu a mão com a palma para cima. " Você precisa de contato, Malfoy? "

O loiro olhou para ele, impassível. " Eu preciso. Vou acompanhá-lo em um momento. " Ele retirou-se para seu quarto, mas voltou rapidamente com um pergaminho. Sentado ao lado de Harry, ele ofereceu-lhe o pergaminho que o aceitou com a mão esquerda, mas levemente agarrou o pulso de Draco com a direita, puxando a loira para baixo no sofá.

Segurando o papel de linho fino, ele olhou para ele, mas olhou intrigado para Draco quando ele viu começou com "Querido Draco". O loiro explicou: " A nota é da minha mãe. " Ainda confuso, Harry continuou a ler pelo gesto do outro.

_Querido Draco, _

_Obrigada por sua última nota. Fiquei aliviada em saber que o Sr. Potter não só concordaram em compartilhar quartos, mas foi tão compreensivo e receptivo para acomodar suas necessidades. É difícil para os outros para entender as exigências das pessoas com sangue Veela, mas encontrar alguém tão tolerante após o seu histórico de rivalidade é verdadeiramente notável._

_Se você está se movendo em seus novos aposentos, no sábado, você e o Sr. Potter seriam agradáveis para o seu pai e eu pagar uma breve visita no domingo? Não nos referimos a invadir, Draco querido, mas para oferecer o seu companheiro a oportunidade de fazer todas as perguntas que possa ter, sejam eles sobre Veelas ou a família Malfoy. Ele deve ter um grande número de perguntas. Por favor, Flu ou nos coruje para nos avisar._

_Com amor,_

_Mãe._

Harry se perguntou se o Slytherin mostrou-lhe o bilhete para que ele pudesse ver os comentários positivos sobre si mesmo e se sim, o que foi planejado. Mas será que isso realmente importa? Ele decidiu que era de pouca importância.

Ele queria dizer que ele não estava pronto para aceitar ver os Malfoy ainda, então deu um suspiro mental. "Tanto por bravura Gryffindor alardeada. Por quanto tempo vou evitá-los?" Reunindo sua coragem, ele olhou para Draco e disse: "Por que não convidá-los para o almoço amanhã? Podemos ter os elfos domésticos preparar algo e servi-lo aqui e ter uma discussão mais tarde." Harry sentiu seu _lowaar_ expressar seu orgulho em sua cortesia e maturidade.

Mesmo com a maturidade demonstrada, ele teve que esconder um sorriso quando Draco estava claramente surpreso com a sugestão, bem como grato. "O Flu de Severus está na rede. Vou usá-lo para responder mais tarde esta noite."

Depois de mencionar seu padrinho, o loiro olhou para Harry e hesitou por alguns instantes. O Gryffindor levantou uma sobrancelha. "O artigo em Witches Weekly ... Eu só queria expressar as minhas condolências pela perda de seu padrinho." Os olhos de Harry se fecharam brevemente em dor, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

" Obrigado. Eu snto falta dele. " Ele engoliu em seco contra o aperto na garganta.

"Eu estava incomodado ao saber que ele estava preso injustamente por todos esses anos sem julgamento. Minha mãe nasceu um Black, primo de seu padrinho, e mesmo que ela acreditava que a propaganda e não sabia que ele era inocente."

Harry lhe deu um sorriso apertado. "Sirius era um dos melhores amigos de meu pai. Ele também era a única pessoa a me oferecer o amor e apoio de uma família. Se ele não tivesse sido morto por Belatriz, eu teria vivido com ele, assim que seu nome foi limpo . "

Draco fez uma careta. "Eu não entendo. Você não estava educado com o lado trouxa de sua família? Eu pensei que era onde passou todo verão."

O rosto de Harry tornou-se impassível. "Minhas relações trouxas não queriam me levar e se ressentiam do fato de que eu fui deixado com eles. Eles me disseram que meu pai era um alcoólatra desempregado e que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, que é onde eu recebi a minha cicatriz . Eles se recusaram a admitir que a magia existia e fui punido por qualquer magia acidental que ocorreu como eu cresci. "

Draco parecia aturdido por isso. " O que eles fizera quando sua carta de Hogwarts veio? "

Harry tentou esconder qualquer emoção enquanto ele respondeu: "Eles não dariam para mim. Finalmente Hagrid veio e a entregou em mãos, disse-me que a magia era real e que eu era um bruxo. Ele é o único que deixe-me saber a verdade sobre meus pais e como eles foram mortos ".

Ele olhou para Draco sob seus cílios. "Hagrid foi uma das primeiras pessoas que sempre me trataram com bondade. Ele me deu a minha introdução ao mundo mágico por me trazer para o Beco Diagonal para comprar meus materiais escolares. Quando eu te conheci no Madame Malkin, eu tinha apenas horas aprendido antes que eu era um bruxo. Quando você viu Hagrid fora e insultou-o, você foi desprezar alguém que tratou-me melhor do que quase qualquer um já teve em dez anos. " Os olhos de Draco fechou brevemente enquanto ele reconheceu o impacto de seus comentários bruscos cinco anos antes.

Harry suspirou brevemente e continuou. "Quando era hora de ir para Hogwarts, eu não tinha ideia de como chegar até a plataforma 9 ¾ em Kings Cross, mas, corri para os Weasleys. Todos eles foram muito útil e tipo de um menino perdido, ingênuo e solitário. Os gêmeos me ajudou a conseguir meu baú para o trem, e Ron se tornou o meu primeiro amigo da minha idade. Mais tarde, quando você veio para o compartimento e me ofereceu sua amizade, sua atitude de desprezo para com Ron me lembrou do meu valentão de um primo. Isso é por que eu virei para baixo ".

O rosto de Draco torceu com pesar. "Então, se eu tinha mostrado um pouco de tolerância para com Weasley que teria feito a diferença?"

O adolescente de cabelos negros considerou. "Depende se Ron teria mostrado a mesma tolerância, e ele ainda estava vários anos longe de aprender a auto-contenção." Ele ofereceu a Draco um sorriso irônico. "Eu posso amá-lo como um irmão, mas eu não sou cego para os seus defeitos. Eu posso dizer que eu teria sido civil eu mesmo se você tivesse sido." Ele agarrou o pulso do loiro com mais força. "Nós não podemos viver no passado, porém, podemos? O que está feito está feito, e vamos para a frente a partir daqui. Então você convidar seus pais para o almoço de amanhã, e vamos pedir aos elfos domésticos para fazer algo de bom."

O loiro considerou ele e Harry pensou que ele ia fazer mais perguntas, mas ele balançou a cabeça e disse: "Estou certo de que eles vão aceitar o convite. Obrigado."

_Lowaar - Companheiros de mente (?)_

_Ghergo'ir - Jovem_

_Nafldask - Avó_


	10. Capítulo 10 - Almoço com os Malfoys

_**Capítulo 10 - Almoço com os Malfoys**_

O Sol ainda tinha que espreitar no horizonte quando Harry acordou. " O dia de bençãos para você, _Ghergo'ir _" opinou seu alegre _lowaar_.

"Bênçãos brilhantes para você" Harry pensou enquanto um bocejo afirmou ele. Ele tateou por seus óculos e parou quando sua mão não encontrá-los onde ele esperava. Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto ele se lembrou de que ele não precisava mais deles e, em vez alcançou sua varinha enquanto seu _lowaar_ mandou gentis lembretes. " Oh", ele percebeu. " Novo quarto, partilhando aposentos com Malfoy, certo. " Ele controlou sua irritação com esforço e olhou para o teto. "E seus pais estão vindo", ele gemeu e puxou um travesseiro sobre o rosto.

"_Ghergo'ir_, eu sei que concordou em adiar a continuar suas aulas de magia elementar até que se estabeleceram em seu novo mandato, mas talvez os exercícios iria acalmar sua mente e queimar a sua energia nervosa", sugeriu Ortinoth. O _lowaar _restante cantarolou o seu acordo.

Harry pensou sobre isso.

Ele poderia usar um foco para a parte da manhã para evitar deter sobre a chegada encontro com os Malfoy. Uma vez decidido, ele mudou rapidamente em roupas largas, soletrado sua boca limpa e calmamente deixou os aposentos A Sala Precisa havia provado que podia lidar com sua magia e ele fez o seu destino. Uma vez no sétimo andar, ele se concentrou em sala de treinamento com os manequins que ele tinha usado no dia que ele tinha aprendido de ser o "escolhido" de Malfoy e sorriu quando um quarto protegido com manequins prática foi fornecido.

Como um protetor guardião, Ortinoth levou a instrução. "Você está mais confortável com _Ixen_ ou Fogo, _ghergo'ir_. A maioria dos usuários de fogo encontram _Thrae_ ou ar uma magia compatível. Vamos ver se você pode chamar-la ao seu lado."

Harry ficou em linha reta e focado em sua mão, imaginando um pequeno turbilhão em sua mão. Com apenas uma mecha de pensamento, o ar sobre sua mão começou a girar. Ele aumentou a velocidade até que ele pudesse ver o funil em miniatura as rotações causado. Ele olhou para o boneco prática e enviou o ar girando sobre a ele. O manequim torcida como o ar bater-lo, mas não foi destruído.

"Uma boa primeira tentativa, _ghergo'ir_", elogiou Ortinoth. "Com o tempo, vamos trabalhar com ambos _thrae _rotação e danos _Downburst _além de usar o _thrae _que quer levantar um alvo ou para amortecer um alvo que cai .."

A próxima hora foi gasta formando o ar ao redor do adolescente de cabelos negros em várias formas. Ele também convocou fogo e usou o ar para ambos espalhar o fogo e, em seguida, proteger uma área e removeu o ar para suprimir o fogo. "Não bombeiros em todo o mundo gostaria de aprender esta", pensou com um sorriso de sucesso.

"_Ixen_ e _Thrae _são seus pontos fortes óbvios, _ghergo'ir_" tocou o baixo de Ortinoth. "Vamos trabalhar em _Edar _e _Hesjing _ou Terra e Água, uma vez que você tenha dominado o controle dos outros dois. Por enquanto ..." Harry mergulhou em sua cabeça a tempo de ver o sorriso de provocação Ortinoth. "Por enquanto, eu vou pisar de lado para Charok."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha tão o toque de barítono de Charok aconselhou a começar seu exercícios de alongamento. Enquanto Charok lhe ensinou Poções e bons hábitos de estudo, ele também foi o lowaar que estava treinando ele em transformação. Ele sentiu uma leve vibração em seu estômago tão ele obedientemente começou um trecho de corpo inteiro. Estar em linha reta com seu pés largura dos ombros e os joelhos levemente curva, ele se inclinou para a frente na cintura e inalado enquanto ele estendeu a mão para tocar o chão. Depois que ele contou até quinze anos, ele exalou quando ele voltou para a posição de pé. Ele repetiu que até Charok chamado para a segunda posição.

Ele ampliou a distância entre seus pés, mas manteve os joelhos flexionados, rodada de sua cintura e tocou-lhe o pé esquerdo com a mão direita. Ele voltou para a posição de pé e repetiu o movimento, tocando no lado esquerdo para o pé direito. Charok tinha ele repita o alongamento vinte vezes, alternando os lados até que ele considerou Harry pronto.

"Agora _ghergo'ir_, levante-se alto e orgulhoso, lembre-se que você é _Juanth Darastrix_. Imagine seu _opsola_ em sua mente em sua forma natural. Veja o sol jogar através de suas escamas, o cume em seu crânio, o focinho, as mandíbulas poderosas. "O barítono sedoso do dragão negro teve um efeito quase hipnótico calmante sobre o adolescente enquanto ele visualizava Aironth em sua forma natural.

"Olhe para ele de perto e ver seus olhos, com as íris douradas enchem o olho, exceto para a pupila vertical. Ele mostrou-lhe as pálpebras. Olhe cuidadosamente cada uma delas. Veja como a tampa transparente protege mais interna do olho durante o vôo, enquanto o outro duas tampas internas ajudar a manter o olho limpo e protegido. "

Harry sentiu o amor que tinha por Airnoth ambiente e infundir-lo e percebeu a dedicação e incentivo à _lowaar _em sua mente, mesmo enquanto ele continuava a ouvir Charok.

"Veja _as narinas grande queima acima suas mandíbulas longas e poderosas cheias de presas afiadas e dentes afiados_." Voz sedosa de Charok sussurrou: "_Deixe o seu fluxo de magia, ghergo'ir; participar da sua opsola em sua _forma."

Tentáculos de luz, cor e poder jogado sobre o _iejir'deevdru _humana do _Juanth Darastrix_. Ele sentiu-se imerso em um ambiente aconchegante piscina constantemente rodopiando de sensações. Ele havia sido focada na cabeça feroz e formidável de Aironth com as palavras de Charok, mas sua mente continuava a jogar sobre a forma de _sua opsola_. O peito profundo ondulando com os músculos; os ombros poderosos que levam até as asas suave e macia derrubado com garras; as fortes patas traseiras que o lançou para o ar e as belas escamas douradas que cobrem tudo, mas suas asas.

Harry tropeçou um pouco no aumento de peso em suas costas e no rosto. "Bem feito, _ghergo'ir_! Este é o mais distante que você veio", elogiou Charok. Harry conjurou um espelho de corpo inteiro e olhou para si mesmo.

Seu rosto já não era humano, mas _Darastrix _na aparência com uma crista óssea na parte superior do crânio seguido por um longo focinho definida com narinas largas. Ele tentou sorrir e assistiu o seu homólogo espelho abrir uma mandíbula de dentes pontiagudos. Ele abriu a boca mais larga e sentiu sua mandíbula deslocar e cair aberto ainda maior. Ele fechou-a com um clique audível quando a mandíbula realinhado em si.

Seus olhos ainda estavam verdes, mas com a pupila vertical do Clã. Ele piscou e viu as membranas internas. "Formei os olhos corretamente desta vez!" Aprovação harmonizado encheu sua mente desde o _lowaar_.

Ele se virou e percebeu as orelhas quase escondidas, equipados de perto para o crânio de modo a não interferir com o vôo. E ... "Asas! Formei asas!" Risos em sua exclamação encantado não deteve seu entusiasmo. Seus ombros pareciam muito maiores e mais pesados , que ele sabia que era necessário para apoiar os grandes músculos das asas necessárias para voar. As asas estavam perto de seu corpo e com algumas contrações e um pouco de concentração, ele foi capaz de desfraldar-los. Ele estendeu a mão ... "Garras! Eu era capaz de formar as garras bem!" e acariciou delicadamente as asas. Eles foram suave e flexível, mas sentia curiosamente impermeável; talvez não é invulnerável, mas perto.

Charok deixá-lo olhar o seu preenchimento, o que levou próximo a melhor parte de uma hora, antes de iniciar a transformação de volta a sua forma humana. De acordo com as instruções do dragão preto, novamente ele permitiu que sua magia para saturar seu corpo e sentiu a piscina quente redemoinho em torno dele, restaurando sua forma humana.

"Muito bem feito, _ghergo'ir_. Estou satisfeito com o seu progresso" tocou o barítono quente de Charok. Em breve você será capaz de completar a transformação em sua forma _Juanth Darastrix _e voar pelos céus com a gente. "

"Algum close-kin (parente próximo (?)) já alcançado para além do tamanho de um adolescente, _isohon'ir_?"

"Ainda não, _ghergo'ir_. Ainda não." O barítono sedoso realizado tons de tanto divertimento e promessa. Harry olhou em sua mente e deu um profundo arco de respeito da criança ao ancião, com a mão apontando para cima para indicar a profundidade de sua gratidão ao seu _lowaar_.

Harry sussurrou "Slytherin-Gryffindor" para a pintura fora da entrada e fez uma nota mental para discutir a mudança com Draco.

O retrato mal tinha fechado atrás dele antes de um de olhos arregalados Draco Malfoy cano para fora de seu quarto para a área comum. "Onde, em nome de Salazar tem você esteve?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha com o tom ansioso e acusatório "Bom dia, Malfoy. Estou surpreso em vê-lo tão cedo."

"Eu acordei e encontrei-me sozinho, sem nenhuma idéia de onde tinha ido, se você estivesse em perigo, se você tivesse ..." O loiro agarrou bruscamente a boca fechada.

Ydraith trouxe uma porção de "Veelas e seus companheiros" a sua atenção. "Até que o vínculo foi formalmente aceito, o Veela vive em um estado de incerteza, sem saber se o seu companheiro vai aceitar ou rejeitá-las. Se os dois são separados durante este tempo, o Veela se pergunta se o Companheiro rejeitou o vínculo ou se há uma rival pelo afeto do companheiro. "

" Obrigago, _Nafldask_. " Harry tentou controlar sua irritação e entender que Malfoy não era necessariamente no comando de suas emoções. Mas, ainda assim, não foi o suficiente para que ele teve que conviver com o Slytherin, sem aprovisionamento para seus estados de espírito? Ele respirou fundo e tentou lançar sua irritação.

"Eu deveria ter deixado um bilhete. Peço desculpas." Ele colocou a mão em seu peito e deu um arco de desculpas. "Eu freqüentemente usam as primeiras horas da manhã para os meus exercícios antes de mais ninguém está acordado. Eu não estava rejeitando-lo com a minha ausência nem eu estava com mais ninguém." Ele ofereceu um pedido de desculpas para a meia-verdade para seu _lowaar _que voltou harmonias de compreensão e aceitação. "Eu pensei que eu iria voltar antes mesmo de acordar."

Os olhos do Slytherin atropelou Harry, eo jovem de cabelos escuros estava consciente de suas roupas suadas rugas, grato que Charok tinha soletrado o jumper fora quando ele se transformou. Ele não gostaria de explicar como asas tinham desfiado-lo para o Veela ansioso.

O loiro passou a mão sobre o rosto e se endireitou. "Minhas desculpas, bem como, Ha..Potter. Estou ainda não utilizado para os impulsos e emoções Veela."

Harry sentiu um estímulo de seu _lowaar _e escondeu um resmungo, mas concordou. "Vamos ir em frente e usar os nossos nomes próprios, se você preferir. Somos companheiros de quarto depois de tudo."

Ele foi recompensado com um sorriso brilhante de Draco e viu muito da tensão facilitar a partir do quadro magro. "Obrigado, Harry."

"Não tem problema. Você se importa se eu tomar o banho primeiro? Eu posso estar fora em dez ou quinze minutos e gostaria de limpar."

Draco pareceu engolir em seco antes de responder de maneira uniforme "Seja meu convidado. Você gostaria que eu planejar um cardápio para o almoço?"

Harry parou no caminho para o quarto e deu a loira um sorriso alegre. "Por favor, faça. Eu provavelmente iria colocar grupos de alimentos juntos que não pertencem e arruinar a refeição de todos."

Um longo banho quente aliviou as poucas dores a transformação havia deixado. Harry estava surpreso que a mudança de ossos e músculos só tinha deixado algumas pontadas, nada mais do que um difícil depois de um treino de Quadribol. Ydraith falou como o Curador. "Você compartilhou sangue e magia com Aironth durante a adoção, ghergo'ir. Tanto o seu poder ea sua própria combinam-se para ajudá-lo a mudar de forma com o mínimo de esforço e dor."

Harry sorriu e sentiu uma onda de admiração e prazer tanto a forma como o _Juanth Darastrix _fez todo o possível para ajudar e apoiá-lo. Será que todas as crianças tem esse apoio físico, mental e emocional? Será que todas as crianças se sentem tão amado e estimado como ele fez? Ele ainda se levantou e se deliciava com as ondas de carinho e incentivo que rolou e através dele a partir do _lowaar_.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ydraith cutucou com "Seque e vestido, _ghergo'ir_. Seu companheiro de quarto vai querer a casa de banho também." Harry riu e rapidamente escovou os dentes e passou um pente pelos cabelos. Ele enrolou uma toalha em volta da cintura e gritou "Eu sou feito com o banheiro!" e voltou para seu quarto, fechando a porta quando ouviu Draco abrir a porta do outro lado.

Vestia-se de preto dragão esconder calças, formado a partir da pele galpão de jovem _Darastrix _antes que eles formaram suas escalas na adolescência. Muitos dos close-kin fez trajes a partir dele, como era, naturalmente, calor, frio e magia resistente. Ele acrescentou que o couro de dragão preto e botas de pele de dragão a túnica verde com um colarinho duro e bordados de prata. A túnica enfatizou os ombros largos que tinha adquirido durante o verão. O faixa-preta com uma fivela grande cinto de prata de um dragão em vôo com esmeraldas para olhos terminar o olhar. Ele pegou uma faixa de couro preta fina, puxou o cabelo para trás e prendeu-o, deixando apenas algumas mechas de cabelo escuro para cobrir a testa. Ele pegou um robe de seda preto formal, aberto com uma borda verde esmeralda e levou-a para a sala comum. Ele assumiu Draco saberia se era necessário ou não.

Ele notou um pergaminho sobre a mesa com a letra de Draco e percebi que era seu cardápio proposto. Começou com alcachofras recheadas cobertas com um molho de Asiago para uma sopa de cogumelos aperitivo, abobrinha italiana, seguido de filetes de salmão grelhado com batatas assadas redskin e vegetais frescos. Draco aparentemente recomendado um vinho Vosne Romanée para acompanhar o prato principal. Ele tinha um par de sobremesas diferentes escritas, incluindo champagne e mousse de morango, torta de melado com creme e um canela e baunilha pudim de pão quente.

Olhando para trás para se certificar de Draco ainda estava no banheiro; Harry convocou uma chama para sua mão e atirou-o na lareira. Ele ajustou as chamas até que um fogo baixo e aconchegante criado um ambiente suave. Ele tomou o seu Herbology leitura suplementar e sentou em uma das cadeiras de couro macio que ladeiam a lareira, e tornou-se absorvido nos usos dessas plantas.

Ele não percebeu Draco voltar para o quarto até que ele ouviu "Será que o menu concordo com você, Harry?" Ele olhou para cima, tentando puxar sua mente longe dos métodos de cultivo da planta argentina Pteris para encontrar a inclinação loiro contra seu batente da porta do quarto, os braços cruzados levemente. Ele estava em calça cinza de carvão vegetal com uma camisa de seda muito pálida que brilhou como a luz pegou. Seu cabelo loiro branco sedoso estava fluindo livremente, já não gelificada em sua apresentação longe de seu rosto como ele costumava usá-lo.

Harry levantou-se e os olhos do loiro se arregalaram levemente. Harry acenou com a cabeça para suas vestes sobre a cadeira. "Eu não sabia se seria necessário vestes formais ou não. Eu vejo que você não está usando."

"Se fomos jantar na Mansão, eu recomendo-los, mas uma vez que este é um almoço de domingo na escola, acho que podemos abrir mão deles. Você parece ... bem como você é. Será que o menu de terno você?"

" Parece delicioso. " Harry deu um olhar astuto ao Slytherin. "Eu notei três sobremesas? Você tem um dente doce, Draco?"

"Eu sempre fui parcial aos doces, mas desde que ganhei a minha herança, eu notei que eu praticamente a cobiçar-los."

Harry riu e pegou o roupão, voltando-a para o guarda-roupa em seu quarto. Quando ele voltou, Draco estava dando o menu para Dobby. Ele fez uma pausa para assistir a sua interação, curioso sobre o porquê de Dobby responderia ao filho de seu antigo proprietário. O elfo doméstico estava sorrindo de alegria. "Sim, Mestre Draco. Dobby tem o prazer de ser ter a cozinha preparar uma refeição especial para você." O loiro sorriu. "Graças Dobby." O pequeno elfo doméstico fez uma reverência e desapareceu com uma pequena rachadura deixando Harry curioso sobre a relação positiva visível entre os dois.

Draco verificou a hora com um feitiço rápido _Tempus_. "Meus pais vão estar aqui em breve. Eu vou ir até o ponto de aparição e levá-los de volta." Ao aceno de Harry, ele sorriu encorajador no adolescente de cabelos escuros. "Eles estão ansiosos para conhecer o verdadeiro você, Harry. Ele vai ficar bem."

Harry ofereceu a loira um sorriso irônico. "Estou ansioso para encontrar os verdadeiros Malfoys, também."

Após Draco saiu, Harry tentou alguns exercícios de meditação para se acalmar. Ele não ia para a batalha, nem foi este suposto ser um almoço de truques e armadilhas. E certamente não foi um almoço "atender a futuros sogros"!

Enquanto esperava, pensou sobre as interações agradáveis de Dobby com Draco contra a relação irritado e mal-intencionado que se lembrava com Lucius Malfoy. Na verdade, o tratamento do Malfoy mais velho do pequeno elfo doméstico foi parte da razão pela qual ele sentia tanta animosidade para com o homem.

Harry ouviu um bufo mental de Azreth. "A família estavam todos na casa Slytherin, não eram?"

"Sim, _iosta_. Por que você pergunta?"

"A Casa Slytherin não é onde aqueles com terra astúcia e ambição?" Voz mental Azreth realizado conotação de diversão, fazendo com que Harry a reconsiderar o que tinha visto e dito.

Ele ouviu o retrato começa a mover-se e tomou uma decisão abrupta chamando de "Dobby!"

O elfo doméstico apareceu na sala e sorriu para a adolescente. "Sim, Harry Potter senhor? Como pode Dobby estar ajudando você hoje?"

Draco e seus pais entraram no quarto, ambos equilibrado e elegante, com seu cabelo loiro e características aristocráticas, e Harry apontou para eles. "Você tomaria os mantos de nossos convidados, Dobby?"

O pequeno duende se virou para os recém-chegados e imediatamente gritou "Mestre Malfoy! Madame Malfoy! Dobby é tão contente ..." Sua voz falhou e ele olhou por cima do ombro para Harry, que levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Quero dizer ..." O elfo doméstico cruzou os braços e começou em uma voz completamente "Você não vai prejudicar o Sr. Harry Potter ..." Suas palavras pararam novamente no bufo de diversões de Harry. Ele olhou para Harry e de volta para os Malfoy com os olhos arregalados.

Ignorando o elfo doméstico para o momento, Harry colocou a mão em seu peito e curvou-se na forma do Clã, dando o respeito de um mais jovem para os mais velhos. "Bem-vindo Sr. Malfoy, Madame Malfoy. O dia de bênção para os dois."

Lucius inclinou a cabeça graciosamente. "Boa tarde, Sr. Potter. Temos o prazer de estar aqui." Sua esposa deu um passo adiante e mergulhou em uma ligeira reverência. "Bênçãos do dia para você também, Sr. Potter."

"Obrigado, Madame. Por favor ..." Harry apontou para a área de estar. "... Fiquem à vontade."

As formalidades concluídas, Harry baixou os olhos de volta para Dobby e lutou para manter seu rosto severo. "Então ... há algo de que eu deveria estar ciente Dobby?"

Dobby se virou com os olhos arregalados entre o adolescente Gryffindor e os Malfoy, seu rosto ansioso. Antes que ele pudesse causar qualquer dano em si mesmo, Lucius Malfoy riu brevemente. "Nenhum dano feito, Dobby. Você está dispensado."

Alívio claramente visível em seu rosto, Dobby agradecido disse: "Obrigado, Mestre Malfoy" e desapareceu com um pop alto.

Harry viu Draco sorrindo de sua visão periférica e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu fui jogado como um caipira ignorante, não estava?"

"Mais como um Gryffindor, mas sim" Draco admitiu.

Harry sentou-se em uma das poltronas enquanto Draco pegou o outro; os Malfoy seniores já estavam sentados no sofá de frente para o fogo suavemente brilhante. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para Lucius. "Então, você enviou Dobbypara mim aquele ano? Ele não foi abusada? Ou libertado?"

Lucius Malfoy reclinado graciosamente no sofá, seu cabelo loiro branco foi puxado para trás e amarrado com um cinto de couro; seu rosto ligeiramente triangular apareceu composto e um pouco divertido. Em um tenor sedoso, disse ele em aprovação "Bravo, Sr. Potter. Há uma história bastante longa para contar sobre esse período."

Harry inclinou a cabeça educadamente. "Talvez devesse esperar até depois do almoço, então, senhor?" No outro aceno de concordância, Narcisa perguntou sobre a sua primeira semana de aulas e eles continuaram com temas brando até que o almoço estava pronto.

Os elfos domésticos tinham um desempenho admirável, proporcionando uma refeição que mesmo os Malfoy pareciam desfrutar. Ela sorriu para a Gryffindor, como se ela compartilhou uma refeição com antigos inimigos regularmente, perguntando "Quais são os objetivos de seus estudos, o Sr. Potter", quando eles entraram no prato principal, salmão grelhado.

Harry fez uma pausa e tomou um gole de sua água gelada para reunir seus pensamentos. O que ele queria? Ele concordou com a Professora McGonagall a perseguir os cursos necessários para entrar no programa Auror do ano anterior, mas foi a sua ambição ao longo da vida? Ao tentar explicar a dificuldade que ele tinha experimentado adaptação ao mundo mágico para o clã, ele tinha se interessado em fazer certeza que outras crianças não experimentam os mesmos problemas que ele tinha.

Ele cuidadosamente devolveu o cálice de cristal para a mesa. "Atualmente, estou fazendo cursos que permitam-me para entrar no programa Auror, senhora, apesar de que pode ser simplesmente porque ele é esperado de mim. Um dos meus amigos disse que eu tenho uma" coisa depupar pessoas ", o que seria satisfeito com essa carreira. para ser honesto, porém, durante o verão eu me interessei em como trouxa ou bruxas trouxa levantou e assistentes são introduzidos ao mundo mágico e pode querer concentrar meus esforços em melhorias lá. "

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha refinado. "Na verdade, o Sr. Potter? Quais são seus pensamentos sobre o estado Mago-trouxa de coisas?"

Harry encontrou os olhos do homem mais velho em cheio. "Acho que o mundo bruxo não conseguiu um grau sem precedentes, senhor."

Boca de Lucius contraiu. " O que o levou a essa conclusão, Sr. Potter?"

Harry deu uma mordida do seu salmão grelhado e mastigou lentamente para dar-lhe tempo para considerar suas palavras. "Eu sou um bom exemplo, senhor. Eu fui criada sem nenhum conhecimento de magia ou o mundo bruxo. No mínimo, deveria ter havido alguma forma de contato anual, não importa quão circunspecto. Livros infantis, como" Os Contos do Beedle, o Bardo "deveriam ter sido fornecido como uma introdução ficcional, mas importantes para o conceito de magia e cultura bruxo. Uma vez que os nascidos trouxa ou trouxas educado crianças atingem a idade de Hogwarts, eu acredito firmemente que eles devem ir para o castelo um mês antes do início do prazo e ser imerso em que eu chamaria de Estudos Assistente, proporcionando um fundo na alfândega, dinheiro, bancos e governo do mundo estão entrando, e um curso complementar deverá ser fornecido para o seu primeiro ano. "

Ele tomou outro gole de sua taça de cristal. "Onde eu cresci, que escreveu com ferramentas diferentes. Eu não tinha idéia de como segurar ou cortar uma pena e ninguém explicou ou demonstrou isso. Eu não tinha idéia de por que se mexeu um horário ou anti-horário poção. Eu não sabia as formas básicas pode-se usar a magia na vida cotidiana. Eu nunca tinha visto de viagem de Flu e não sabia sobre Aparição. Eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar de elfos domésticos. "

Harry encontrou os olhos do homem mais velho novamente. "Tudo isso poderia ter sido explicada com livros infantis e uma aula introdutória especial antes do início do termo. Em vez disso, os trouxa e trouxa educado são atiradas para fora do ninho eo melhor que podemos esperar é não falhar muito espetacularmente . "Ele deu outra mordida e mastigou delicadamente, engolindo antes de falar novamente. "É alguma surpresa com essa falta de informação que as crianças esperam que o mundo bruxo para operar o mesmo que o seu próprio e para lutar contra o desconhecido quando ele não? Então, muitos problemas poderiam ser evitados com a intervenção prudente em seus anos de formação. "

Olhos de Lúcio jogou no rosto de Harry por vários momentos. "Sr. Potter, você me surpreende. Muitos puros-sangues são ofendidos pelas críticas grosseiras e insultos que experimentamos de indivíduos trouxa levantadas. Nossos filhos são reprimidos em suas aulas de Hogwarts percebido como as lições são direcionados para seus colegas mais lentos trouxa educado , resultando no aumento da frustração e ressentimento. Você sugerem que é principalmente uma falta de compreensão e de preparação que produz essas fendas? "

Harry acenou com a cabeça cautelosamente. "Para a maior parte, sim senhor. É claro que não haverá exceções para cada regra, mas tente se colocar no lugar de um estudante trouxa educada. Ou imaginar o que teria sido como se o seu filho tinha sido apresentado a um não- mundo mágico com a idade de onze anos e espera-se que se destacam sem alicerce sobre o qual construir. Ele teria sido como o meu amigo Hermione? Memorização grandes quantidades de informação sem necessariamente compreendê-lo? "Ele ofereceu um pedido de desculpas em silêncio para Hermione.

Draco deu um arrepio visível. " Eu preferiria renunciar a essa experiência, obrigado. "

Harry nobremente se conteve de furar a língua para o adolescente loira. "Toda cultura tem vantagens e desvantagens. . Nascidos trouxas caminharam sobre a superfície da lua e estão explorando sistemas solares distantes com suas naves espaciais. Bruxos sabem como curar o que seria ferimentos fatais para um trouxa. Ambos bruxos e culturas dos Trouxas têm grande valor. "

Harry se inclinou para frente em direção ao homem mais velho. "Sr. Malfoy, estou certas casas Malfoy Manor algumas tapeçarias incrivelmente belos e valiosos." Ao aceno do outro homem, ele continuou. "Pense na vida como uma tapeçaria rica, colorida e muito valioso. Será que nem todos os fios de tecido para ele acrescentar à imagem global e valor? As cores de cada segmento pode variar, a origem pode variar, mas quando o artista combina-los juntos , a imagem global é melhorada. Tente imaginar a sua mais valiosa relíquia de tapeçaria como se ele foi criado com apenas uma ou duas cores. enquanto os segmentos podem ser uniforme e consistente, a tapeçaria geral não seria quase tão valioso quanto o tecido com cores diferentes ou mesmo contraditórias. É a mistura dos fios que cria a beleza da tapeçaria ".

Decidindo que ele havia oferecido o suficiente de seus pensamentos, ele se virou para Narcisa. "Eu entendo que você ajudar a supervisionar uma variedade de instituições de caridade, Madame Malfoy. Você me dizer sobre eles?" Ela sorriu para a mudança de assunto, mas graciosamente começou a explicar as diferentes instituições de caridade que ela patrocinadas e porquê.

Após a refeição foi concluído e que havia se retirado para a área de estar em frente à lareira novamente, Lúcio encontrou os olhos de Harry. "Eu acredito que eu lhe devo uma explicação a respeito de seu segundo ano e Dobby, o Sr. Potter."

Harry sorriu e se estabeleceram confortavelmente em sua cadeira, assumindo uma expressão de atenção educado. "Você tem a palavra, senhor."

Dobby reapareceu e derramou o mais velho conhaque Malfoy, obviamente, trouxe de sua própria coleção. Ao aceno de aprovação de Lucius, ele inclinou-se para a empresa e desapareceu novamente. O homem mais velho respirou fundo e inclinou-se ligeiramente, seus olhos cinzentos encontraram brilhantes olhos verdes de Harry com intensidade campal. "Em primeiro lugar, Dobby tem sido com a minha família há décadas e é um membro valorizado e confiável da família Malfoy. Eu queria Dobby aqui em Hogwarts como uma camada adicional de proteção para Draco. Eu estava preocupado que o Lorde das Trevas estava tentando encontrar qualquer um novo e permanente de acolhimento ou de restrição que, criar uma nova forma corpórea. Muitas famílias seguiu o Senhor das Trevas só com relutância, mas outros foram bastante ansioso em seu apoio, e eu não tinha certeza de filiação de seus filhos. eu queria Draco ter segurança para além do enfermarias aqui em Hogwarts. "

Seus olhos cinzentos sem foco momentaneamente enquanto ele estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, ele continuou "Eu sabia que o diretor não permitiria que um elfo doméstico ligado a estar no local e que um convite teria de vir com ele. Por isso, eu tive que colocar Dobby em uma posição onde Dumbledore seria de bom grado convidá-lo. Pensando que ele seja um elfo livre iria fazê-lo ".

"Então, atirando-lhe uma meia não estava lhe dando roupas? Eu suponho que era porque não havia nenhuma intenção de libertá-lo?"

Lucius arqueou os lábios em aprovação. "Exatamente. A fim de libertar um elfo doméstico, o Titular de Bond deve informar o elfo que estão a ser descarregado a partir do vínculo e deve, então, entregar o elfo a roupa com a intenção específica de libertá-los." Ele sorriu levemente. "Considerando como eles tendem e cuidar do nosso vestuário, o vínculo pode ser rompido, inadvertidamente, várias vezes por dia de outra forma. É tudo sobre a intenção do titular da Bond."

Harry franziu a testa um pouco. "Por que ele segurar meu e-mail e tentar dissuadir-me de voltar para a escola?"

"Foi assim que ele interpretou minhas instruções. Eu disse que ele era para avisá-lo de que algo ia acontecer em Hogwarts, avisá-lo contra o atendimento e para torná-la crível. Minha intenção era despertar a sua curiosidade e interesse, o que levou seus instintos Gryffindor de olhar para os problemas. "

"Eu não entendo por que você deu o diário de Tom Riddle para Ginny Weasley daquele ano. Sabia que Riddle tinha parte oculta de sua alma nele?"

O choque em todos os Malfoy era muito instantâneo a ser nada, mas genuíno. Lucius foi o primeiro a vocalizar. "Foi uma _horcrux? Barba de Salazar, não admira que ele ficou louco. Ele dividiu sua alma e escondeu parte nesse diário?_" O Malfoy mais velho recostou-se, obviamente, pensamentos correndo por sua mente. "Isso explica muita coisa. E considerando o quão desequilibrado ele se tornou, ele provavelmente tem mais do que um." Ele deu um tremor involuntário, e Narcisa colocou a mão sobre a dele. Sua outra mão automaticamente cobriu a dela e ficaram assim por um momento.

Ele olhou de volta para Harry. "Para responder à sua pergunta, Sr. Potter, não, eu não sabia que Riddle tinha escondido uma parte de sua alma no diário." Ele franziu a testa e apertou os lábios brevemente. "O Lorde das Trevas me tinha dado o diário para a custódia antes de sua morte. Eu sabia que o Ministério estava invadindo casas das pessoas que têm praticado tanto Trevas e Luz Arts, e optou por remover alguns itens da Manor naquele momento. Decidi para colocar o diário para a posse dos Weasleys. Na melhor das hipóteses, Arthur teria vergonha, mas pelo menos ele teria ele devidamente destruído. Nunca me ocorreu que uma criança dos Weasleys não vire imediatamente sobre um item desconhecido seus pais a família inteira é Gryffindor;.? Quem sabia que a filha tinha algum Slytherin em sua, eu nunca quis que a criança a ser ferido e aceitar a sua dívida de vida para você como meu próprio ".

Harry arregalou os olhos. Lucius Malfoy voluntariamente assumir uma dívida de vida Weasley? Mas ele não sugeriu isso até agora, para o quanto ele poderia dar credibilidade a declaração? Ele respirou fundo e se preparou para a pergunta que ele queria perguntar mais.

"Correndo o risco de violar básica cortesia convidado, gostaria de perguntar por que você escolheu seguir Voldemort em tudo, senhor?" "

Olhos cinzentos de Lúcio encontrou seu novamente. "Lord Voldemort é um sádico e um louco, ninguém pode negar isso. Mas eu não conheci Lord Voldemort em primeiro lugar, eu conheci Tom Riddle e ele era muito atraente e carismático. Eu entendido e concordei com muitos aspectos de sua filosofia, inicialmente . Eu podia ver os problemas que ocorreram com a infusão de bruxos na sociedade trouxa. Talvez tenha sido como você disse e eles não sabiam e não tinham ideia dos erros que eles fizeram. Eu também concordei em manter o mundo bruxo forte e segura . "Ele rodou o conhaque em seu copo e olhou para ele, distraído.

"Mesmo assim, eu nunca teria me permiti ser marcado como um _escravo. Meu pai forçou em cima de mim sem nenhum aviso antes eu era maior de idade. E só depois disso é que o Lorde das Trevas começa a torcer e girar os ideais em um paródia do que eu apoiei. Como Tom Riddle desapareceu e Lord Voldemort levantou-se, ele atraiu um tipo diferente de seguidor. Aqueles que gostava da violência que já defendeu. até então, eu tinha um companheiro e filho mais precioso para mim do que meras palavras podem, eventualmente, transmitir. Manter a minha família viva e intacta tornou-se meu único objetivo. _"

"Por que você não vai para o Ministério para ajuda?"

"Um Slytherin não abordar alguém para uma aliança até que compreender plenamente os pontos fortes e fracos do aliado proposto." Na expressão de perplexidade, ele continuou: "O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse expresso minha insatisfação com o Lorde das Trevas para alguém que foi ou firmemente entrincheirado em seu acampamento, facilmente seduzidos para se juntar a ele, alguém que fofoca, onde ele poderia ser ouvido por alguém outra coisa, ou alguém que iria encontrar valor extorsão na minha situação? Colocar a minha família em risco não era uma opção. um aliado que poderia fazer a proteger a minha família ainda mais difícil não era prático ".

Harry pensou sobre o que tinha lido sobre Veela e passou alguns momentos revendo-o com seu lowaar. Ele olhou para Lucius de forma avaliadora. "Então, você construiu a reputação que você tem deliberadamente?"

Um leve sorriso iluminou o rosto do homem mais velho com aprovação. "Uma dedução muito Slytherin, o Sr. Potter. Sim, eu tenho andado uma linha muito fina entre não sujando a nossa família com atos repulsivos do Lorde das Trevas, enquanto anonimamente oferecendo a proteção que eu podia para seus alvos. Entre sua primeira derrota e seu renascimento, eu deliberadamente trabalhei a reputação de ser implacável nos negócios e implacável onde a honra da Casa antiga e nobre de Malfoy estava preocupado. Ela ganhou a minha família uma medida de proteção, e guardando a minha família é a minha principal preocupação, Sr. Potter ".

_Ghergo'ir - Jovem_

_Lowaar - Companheiros de mente (?)_

_Ixen - FOgo_

_THrae - Ar_

_Edar - Terra_

_Hesjing - Água_

_Juanth Darastrix - Dragão Elder_

_Opsola - Pai, Senhor_

_Iejir'deevdru - Filho de sangue_

_Isohon'ir - Honrado_

_Nafldask - Avó_

_Iosta - Tio_

_**TRADUTORA: Oi gente, se eu conseguir cinco reviews eu posto o próximo capítulo mais cedo!**_

_**Comentem! Eu amo todos os comentários que recebo!**_


	11. Capítulo 11 - Um acordo divertido

_**Capítulo 11 - Um Acordo divertido**_

Embora o almoço e à tarde com os Malfoys foi razoavelmente bem, Harry ainda estava aliviado por dize-lhes adeus. "Muitas mudanças de paradigma", ele murmurou para si mesmo e tentou ignorar a diversão em tons de bronze de sua _lowaar_. "Calem-se", ele resmungou. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo lidar com anos de uma modalidade de perspectiva se transformar em algo totalmente diferente em questão de horas." Risos ecoaram em sua mente e ele forçou os lábios para não se contrair em resposta.

Depois que os adolescentes foram deixados sozinhos, Harry sugeriu que cada um deles passar algum tempo em sua casa salas comunais, para ficar em contato com seus companheiros de Casa. Ele podia ver a relutância de Draco, mas o Gryffindor sentiu a necessidade de fundamentar-se no conhecimento de seus amigos e Casa, de modo ignorou a pontada de culpa que sentia sobre a maior falta de entusiasmo do loiro.

Harry se juntou a Hermione, Ron e Neville, que estavam trabalhando em seus ensaios Transfiguração e tentou ignorar os olhares maliciosos risonhos de Lavender e Parvati.

Hermione olhou para as meninas rindo e franziu a testa em sinal de desaprovação. "Me desculpe Harry" ela ofereceu. "Eu sei que você odeia ser o centro das atenções. É só o todo 'Mágica Veela escolhe herói como Companheiro' síndrome. Ele acabará por explodir de novo."

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu sei Mione, é apenas um pouco intenso. Tudo o que eu sempre quis é uma' vida normal ', mas o universo parece conspirar contra mim."

"Harry?" Neville limpou a garganta e esperou por um aceno de incentivo antes de prosseguir. O adolescente tímido baixou a voz para um sussurro baixo. "O que os seus ... _convidados_ ... Pensam da situação?"

"Eles estão se divertindo com a situação. Embora Ortinoth sugeriu que talvez o universo me ofereceu um companheiro Veela para compensar outros aspectos da minha vida." Ele suspirou de novo. "Seus pais vieram para o almoço de hoje."

Harry olhou para cima, observando que Hermione olhou compassivo, Ron pareceu ligeiramente enojado e Neville tinha uma expressão simpática.

Neville responderam pela primeira vez. "Isso deve ter sido um pouco desconfortável, embora os Malfoys nunca seriam nada menos do que convidados graciosos".

Harry acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. " Eles foram todos muito graciosos ... uma boa palavra para isso, Neville. Eles são educados e até surpreendentemente aberto, considerando quem eles são." Ele pensou em contar-lhes sobre Dobby, mas decidiu que não era importante. " Aprendi que o pai de Lucius praticamente insistiu para que ele tome a Marca Negra, antes dele chegar aos 17 anos e que Lucius se opôs a ser marcado como um escravo. Ele também mencionou que ele originalmente conheceu Tom Riddle, não o louco insano que se tornou Lord Voldemort. Foi uma discussão interessante."

Hermione franziu a testa em pensamentos. " A família não suporta Você-Sabe-Quem, então?"

"Eu acho que eles estão sendo tão Slytherins sobre isso como podem. Lucius chamou o Cara de cobra de louco e está mais preocupado com a manutenção de seu companheiro e filho seguros do que qualquer coisa."

Neville assentiu, o que surpreendeu Harry, acrescentou: " Um puro sangue coloca Primeiro a Família acima de tudo. Quando há genes Veela ativos, intensifica a resposta."

" Inferno sangrento" Ron murmurou, ignorando a repreensão automática de Hermione para o palavrão. " Por mais que eu odeie concordar, você está certo, Neville. Seu pai teria autoridade absoluta sobre ele antes de completar dezessete anos e uma vez que Malfoy encontrou seu companheiro ... " A voz de Ron sumiu quando ele pensou na situação.

Hermione exclamou em um sussurro baixo " Eu não entendo. O que quer dizer autoridade absoluta? Como ele poderia forçá-lo a ser marcado por Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Ron e Neville olharam para ela com surpresa, e depois olharam um para o outro. Neville acenou para Ron explicar. " Hermione, não os pais trouxas (Muggle) tem o controle absoluto sobre seus filhos?"

" Bem, isso depende do que você quer dizer com controle absoluto. Eles têm que respeitar as leis, como não abusar de crianças. E eu não consigo pensar em nenhum pai que forçariam seus filhos a serem marcado por um louco."

Ron balançou a cabeça. " No mundo bruxo, os pais têm o controle absoluto. Eles podem lidar com seus filhos de muitas maneiras se a criança concorda ou não. Contratos de Noivados são comuns entre as famílias de puro sangue e são feitas quando os filhos ainda são crianças. Os contratos de aprendizes também podem ser feitas sem o consentimento da criança. Na maioria das famílias, o pai pergunta se a criança quer, mas eles não tem que fazê-lo. Lembro-me de Bill me dizendo que várias famílias se aproximarem de meus pais quando Ginny nasceu para discutir alianças familiares potenciais através de um noivado e Ginny teria sido obrigado pelos termos do contrato se tivesse sido arranjado."

" Especialmente se isso beneficia a família como um todo.", concordou Neville. " Família em primeiro lugar."

Harry bateu sua pena contra seus lábios. " Você acha que é mesmo remotamente possível que o pai de Lucius Malfoy o teria obrigado a Voldemort sem o seu consentimento?"

" Abraxas Malfoy tinha uma reputação como um homem um pouco duro.", disse Neville lentamente. "Eu acredito que foi sua esposa, que tinha o gene Veela ativo, então ele não teria tido os instintos Veela. Se ele pensou que era no melhor interesse de sua família para se alinhar com o Lorde das Trevas, ele provalvemente teria oferecido seu filho como prova de sua lealdade."

Harry ficou em silêncio em sua cama, repetindo as conversas com os Malfoys em sua mente. Seu _lowaar _estava notavelmente silencioso, enquanto ele considerava as muitas revelações que o dia tinha oferecido. Ele caiu em sua cabeça e olhou para os seus companheiros de mente _Juanth Darastrix_.

" Qual é a sua avaliação dos Malfoys?" ele solicitou.

Oritinoth falou primeiro. " Ainda não, jovem. Estamos aqui para aconselhar, não tomar decisões por você. Diga-nos o que você pensa em primeiro lugar."

Harry gemeu e esfregou as costas de seu pescoço, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão. " Os Malfoys vivem por suas próprias leis de família por nossos caminhos, que permitiu Voldemort atacar as pessoas mais fracas do que eles próprios, que não tinham chance de lutar; Trouxas (Muggle) e meio sangues. No entanto, eles não são _Juanth Darastrix_, eles são parte Veela. E Veelas colocam seus companheiros e família acima de tudo. "

Ele andou dentro dos limites de sua mente. "Eu cresci em um armário, mal alimentados e tratado como escravo pessoal dos Dursleys. Se eu trabalhei duro, não falar de volta e mantidos fora da visão, tanto quanto possível, eu sobrevivi."

"Os Malfoys cresceram em riqueza e luxo, mas com as suas próprias regras e critérios para a sobrevivência. Se Lucius pode ser acreditado, seu pai, seu próprio pai, forçou-o a ser marcado como um escravo, antes que ele conseguiu sua herança Veela e encontrou seu Companheiro. Seu pai não era um Veela e enquanto ele tinha o seu próprio ponto de vista da "Família em primeiro lugar", ele viu seu próprio filho como uma ferramenta a ser usada em vez de uma criança para ser valorizado ".

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para seu _lowaar _com uma expressão preocupada. "Que tipo de pai obriga seu filho a uma vida de servidão?"

Ydraith murmurou baixinho "Correto, e como é que essa ação deformar uma mente jovem e impressionável?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça para ela. "Os Malfoys têm usado máscaras suas vidas inteiras, empregando numerosos e sutis manipulações de não só sobreviver a Voldemort, mas para construir o poder na sociedade puro-sangue. Esse tipo de ação provavelmente está por trás de muitas dessas máscaras. Sua máscara público é um dos crueldade fria , que faz uma pausa antes de outros opondo-os. Isso é muito implacabilidade parte da proteção que empregam para a sua família ".

Ele andou para trás e para a frente, enquanto tentava verbalizar seus pensamentos sob o olhar atento de seu _lowaar_. "Eu não concordo com muitas das escolhas dos Malfoys e eu ainda estou lutando com os anos de animosidade para Draco e seus pais, mas eu acho que eu posso, pelo menos, entendê-los melhor a partir de hoje." Ele se virou para olhar para o seu _lowaar_. "O que eu perdi?"

Ortinoth avançou e passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Harry, em seguida, deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "Muito bem fundamentado, _ghergo'ir_. Todos nós fazemos escolhas e decisões com base em nossa história e educação. Você aprendeu a trabalhar duro, não falar de volta e manter fora da vista crescendo. Lucius aprendeu a colocar sua família em primeiro lugar em todas as coisas e obedecer a seu pai. Alguém ensinado de maneira diferente pode ter escolhido para desafiar seu pai e aceitou a morte, em vez de ser rotulado como escravo de Voldemort ou mesmo a considerar a Marca Negra, como uma medalha de honra ao invés de escravidão ".

Ydraith pegou a conversa. "Você já pensou em sua própria personalidade na fórmula, _ghergo'ir_? Sua amiga Hermione lhe descreve como tendo um" pessoas-poupança coisa ". Entre os _Juanth Darastrix_, você parecia destinado para o Caminho do Guardião, ou como um protetor ou talvez um curador ". Ela sorriu para risada de prova os no flagrante tentativa de influenciar o seu _ir'svaust'waph_. "Você tenta automaticamente para ajudar e proteger os outros, enquanto os Malfoy automaticamente tentar proteger a sua família. Você pode encontrar um compromisso? Será que eles vão aceitar as suas inclinações, e você pode aceitar o deles?"

Harry contorceu sua boca num sorriso irônico. "Eu acho que é o que as próximas semanas vão ajudar a identificar. Merlin, minha vida nunca vai ser fácil?"

Azreth bufou divertido para ele. "Você ficaria entediado muito rapidamente, _ghergo'ir_. E por falar em Merlin, eu me lembro que o seu protegido tendo muitas das mesmas preocupações."

O adolescente fez uma pausa e levantou lentamente os olhos arregalados para Azreth. "Pupilo de Merlin? Você quer dizer a Arthur Pendragon de lenda? Você está dizendo que você _sabia aquele _Arthur e Merlin?"

Pesado, barítono e brilhante risada irrompeu do lowaar. "Você se lembra quanto tempo vivemos, _ghergo'ir_? Merlin ou Myrddin Wyllt como era conhecido por nós, era um excelente conversador com um senso de humor seco e às vezes perverso." Azreth inclinou a cabeça e olhou para o seu companheiro de mente. "Você tem um pouco em comum com o jovem Arthur, agora que eu contemplá-lo."

Harry piscou. " Eu? Eu tenho algo em comum com o Arthur? O Rei da Grã-Bretanha? " Sua voz chiou um pouco no final.

Azreth balançou a cabeça e não pôde conter uma risada enquanto a voz de Harry levantou-se em descrença. "Eu nunca considerei até agora como vocês se parecem tanto em suas circunstâncias. Ambos foram criados na obscuridade, sem ideia de quem eram realmente. Ambos foram tratados como servos, enquanto outros membros da família viveram no luxo comparativo. Então, enquanto vocês eram ainda crianças, cada um de vocês aprenderam abruptamente que vocês eram mais do que vocês já tinham conhecido e que cada um de vocês tinha o mundo confiando em você. "

Charok assentiu, acrescentando a sua própria comparação. "Vocês dois tiveram um antigo mentor mago, bem respeitado por seu povo. Ambos eram filhos de profecia e destino. Arthur era unir os reinos menores em uma só nação, enquanto você estava para libertar seu país a partir de um Senhor das Trevas."

Ydraith interrompeu, com a voz um pouco frio. "Há uma diferença. Myrddin vigiou jovem Arthur. Enquanto ele queria que ele aprendesse a humildade, a fim de se tornar um soberano sábio e compassivo, ele se certificou de que Arthur tinha um bom e decente infância. Como ele cresceu, Myrddin ofereceu-lhe conselhos e apoio. Uma vez que Arthur exercia Excalibur e encontrou seu destino, Myrddin manteve nenhum segredo dele. "

"Dumbledore queria proteger nosso _ghergo'ir_ de grande parte da sociedade dos bruxos assim como mantê-lo despretensioso, mas uma vez ele colocou-o com os Dursley, ele nunca verificou se Harry estava a salvo e bem. Quando ele precisava de ajuda, Dumbledore manteve as coisas dele ou formulou o seu conselho como enigmas, causando-lhe a cometer mais erros quando tentava acertar de alguma maneira. O jovem Arthur venceu em grande parte por causa do apoio e orientação de Myrddin. Nosso _ghergo'ir _sobrevivido por tanto tempo que ele tem quase a despeito de Albus Dumbledore. "As duas últimas palavras foram quase cuspir de sua boca como se veneno.

Harry piscou surpreso. Enquanto o Clã havia lhe questionado ao longo do verão sobre sua educação, tinham tipicamente não quis comentar sobre as ações dos outros, só para dizer que o jovem deve ser estimado e querido. Para ouvir o que equivalia a um toque de condenação de Ydraith foi inesperado.

Os olhos de Ydraith suavizou quando ela colocou a mão em seu peito e curvou-se da cintura para Harry, oferecendo um pedido de desculpas de um membro da família para outro. "Perdoe este velho, _ghergo'ir_. Meus preconceitos não devem contaminar o seu ponto de vista."

O adolescente fez uma reverência em resposta, cruzando seus braços e descansar as mãos em seus ombros enquanto ele ofereceu a sua relação de _autgabin _para _nafldask_, e baixou os olhos em deferência. "A sua sabedoria é bem-vindo e respeitado, _Nalfdask_."

Harry e Draco estavam rindo enquanto se aproximavam do Salão Principal para o café onde seus amigos estavam esperando por eles. Narcisa tinha compartilhado algumas das travessuras que Draco tinha jogado em seu tutor durante o almoço no dia anterior, mas Draco regalou Harry com os truques que ela nunca aprendeu sobre, deixando o Gryffindor rindo alto como eles se aproximaram.

" Como ele poderia ter acreditado na nota, porém, Draco?" Harry engasgou.

O sorriso de Draco estava em pleno vigor. "Eu era um garoto precoce com acesso total à biblioteca Malfoy. Eu achei um charme que mudou minha letra, é claro".

" É claro. " Harry riu. Ele parou quando percebeu Hermione, Ron e Neville estavam de um lado da porta de entrada do Grande Hall, enquanto Pansy Parkinson, Vince Crabbe, Greg Goyle e Blaise Zabini estavam no lado oposto.

"Bom dia", disse ele alegremente para ambos os grupos. Acenando para Draco, ele acrescentou: "Vê-lo em sala de aula" antes de colocar o braço para fora para as senhoras para proceder-lo para o Grande Salão.

"Os gêmeos gostariam de receber algumas das brincadeiras de Draco", disse a Ron, segurando uma risada na natureza tortuosa da vingança de um jovem Draco contra um tutor bajulador.

Ron manteve entretido com alguns dos novos produtos lançado em breve da Weasley Gemialidades (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes), os gêmeos altamente lucrativa loja de piada no Beco Diagonal.

Harry não prestou muita atenção para o Correio Curuja (Owl Post), quando nenhuma carta veio seu em seu caminho, e ainda deu um suspiro de alívio que a sua última rodada de carta escrita aparentemente foi feito. Ele ignorou os estudantes que compram o Profeta Diário, como ele encontrou a publicação abaixo da crítica após as mentiras que tinham impressas ao longo dos anos. Infelizmente, ele ouviu Hermione murmurou "oh não" quando ela leu a primeira página de seu próprio jornal.

"Por favor, me diga que o comentário não foi em meu nome, Hermione." Ela olhou para cima e brevemente o olhar em seu rosto o fez fechar os olhos. "OK, o quão ruim é isso?"

A menina de cabelos castanhos passou seu jornal para ele.

_"Menino-Que-Sobreviveu reivindicado como Veela Companheiro", de Rita Skeeter_

_Em uma revelação chocante, este repórter aprendeu que O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tornou-se envolvido romanticamente com Draco Malfoy, herdeiro da Casa de Malfoy. Como muitas famílias antigas de sangue puro, os Malfoy tem ascendência Veela; o Malfoy mais jovem herdou sangue Veela tanto de seu pai Lucius e de sua mãe Narcisa (Black) Malfoy. Ele recebeu a sua herança neste verão e identificou Harry Potter como seu companheiro de verdade dentro de dias dos adolescentes tiveram que retornar à Hogwarts para o seu sexto ano._

_"Foi definitivamente uma surpresa para Harry" _relatou um amigo próximo_. "Ele não estava interessado em caras antes. Mas quando ele descobriu que negar um Veela seu companheiro normalmente resultou na morte do Veela, ele concordou em ver se ele e Malfoy poderia dar um jeito."_

_Fontes anônimas relataram que os dois adolescentes notificado suas casas no final da semana, e mudou-se em quartos familiares em Hogwarts neste fim de semana passado. "Eles eram rivais ao longo dos últimos cinco anos, especialmente quando ambos eram Seekers (Apanhadores) de suas equipes de Casa de Quadribol" um amigo próximo dos meninos disse. "No entanto, a escolha do Veela de Malfoy mudou tudo"._

_Que impacto isso terá sobre o conflito com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Será que o Malfoy mais jovem a ser o segundo destino mais procurado do Lorde das Trevas, logo atrás de seu companheiro? Será que o Sr. Potter re-avaliar a sua posição sobre as políticas de puro-sangue, como resultado de sua ligação com o Sr. Malfoy? Obviamente, muitos olhos estarão examinando os adolescentes ao longo dos próximos meses._

Harry amaldiçoou fluentemente sob sua respiração e, em seguida, olhou por cima em direção à mesa de Slytherin. Olhos de prata encontrou seu próprio e um breve movimento indicado que poderiam discutir o assunto depois do café. Ele deu um aceno de concordância e entregou o papel para Hermione.

Seus olhos afiados não tinham perdido a conversa não-verbal quase imperceptível entre os jovens, e Hermione teve que levantar a xícara à boca para esconder seu sorriso.

Draco e Harry tinham diferentes classes para a primeira aula do dia, mas se encontraram para Transfiguração mais tarde de manhã. Vários colegas de classe lhe tinham provocado sobre o artigo de jornal, mas Harry manteve um sorriso seco no rosto e ignorou a provocação. Aprender a controlar seu temperamento tinha sido uma grande parte do seu verão com o Clã.

Harry esperou fora de Transfiguração por Draco. Eles conversaram brevemente sobre Quadribol até que se moveram para fora do alcance da voz dos outros e, em seguida, Harry murmurou: "Será que o seu pai está seguro com esse artigo sendo publicado?"

Os olhos do louro se arregalaram ligeiramente. "Você está preocupado com o meu pai?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça uma vez bruscamente. "O que vai fazer Voldemort quando ele vê isso?"

Um breve sorriso brincou nos lábios do Slytherin. "Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Harry. Eu também te devo desculpas. Deveríamos ter discutido isso quando meus pais estavam aqui ontem."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha brevemente. "Assim que você disse que nós poderíamos compartilhar quartos, mas antes do anúncio às nossas casas, meu pai pediu uma audiência com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu espero que você não se importa, mas ele deu a entender que o seu relacionamento com Dumbledore era menos do que perfeito e sugeriu que ao longo do tempo você pode ser influenciado em suas crenças. "Ao olhar duro de Harry, Draco sorriu. "Pense como um Slytherin, Harry. No momento em que o público foi concluído, o Lorde das Trevas disse que tínhamos até o final do ano letivo de usar o laço Veela para transformá-lo em direção ao seu lado. Isso significa, essencialmente, que comprou algum tempo e você não vai ser alvo antes disso. "

A mente do Gryffindor percorreu as implicações e um ligeiro sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Talvez eu possa discutir a realização de uma discordância com o Diretor no futuro." Olhos verdes encontraram prata e conheceu um acordo divertido.

_Lowaar - compaheiros da mente_

_Ir'svaus 'waph - companheiro externo, aquele que vive fora damente_

_Ghergo'ir - jovem_

_Autgabin - neto_

_Nafldask - avó_

**_Gente, desculpem os meus erros antigos, presentes e futuros, obrigada por seus reviews! Vou tentar melhorar a experiência fascinante que a leitura de fanfics proporcionam à nós leitores! Ah, e sem querer dar spoiler, mas já dando, o confronto final pode ser considerado um pouco anticlímax, mas no todo eu adoro essa fic!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Rose Hathaway Potter_**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Uma Benção dos Unicórnios

_**Capítulo 12 - Uma Bênção dos Unicórnios**_

Terça-feira encontrou Hermione, Ron e Neville esperando fora do Salão Principal para o café da manhã enquanto Harry e Draco se aproximaram. Antes que Harry pudesse comentar, Hermione disse alegremente "Bom dia senhores. Queríamos desejar-lhe bem na mesa de Slytherin, Harry." Ela olhou para Draco com um sorriso leve e acrescentou: "Estamos ansiosos para alternativo na quinta-feira, Draco."

Draco olhou para os três Gryffindors e um sorriso de resposta atingiu seus próprios lábios. Em vez de responder a ela, ele virou-se ligeiramente para Harry e disse: "Seus amigos estão mostrando qualidades inquestionavelmente Slytherin, Harry." Ao olhar ofendido de Ron, Draco continuou, "eu aprovo."

"Oi, não há necessidade de ser insultuoso Malfoy" a ruiva murmurou enquanto Neville escondeu uma risada. "Vejo você em sala de aula, Harry" o adolescente de cabelos escuros disse, conduzindo os outros dois para a mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry e Draco continuaram para mesa de Slytherin. "Você aprovou, não é?" Harry perguntou com diversão tranquila.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha elegante. "É claro. Um show visível da força e uma ameaça evidente que tudo o que acontece com você na mesa de Slytherin será retribuído quando estou na mesa de Gryffindor." Ele inclinou a cabeça quando se aproximaram de duas cadeiras vagas. "Considerando-se que eles são Gryffindors, talvez ele foi concebido como uma ameaça sutil?"

À direita das cadeiras vagas foram Crabbe e Goyle, em frente foram Zabini e Parkinson. Theo Nott e Millicent Bulstrode ao lado de Pansy. À direita de Draco era um lugar vazio antes de os alunos do sétimo ano.

"Deixe-me adivinhar ... todos estão sentados em suas respectivas posições de poder?" Harry perguntou em um tom divertido para Draco.

"É claro" a loira voltou com arrogância. "Você esperaria nada menos?"

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Zabini disse baixinho "Bom dia Draco, Potter."

Draco inclinou a cabeça graciosamente enquanto Harry deu um leve aceno e respondeu "Bom dia Zabini. Por favor, me chame de Harry."

O adolescente de pele escura acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Blaise." A comida apareceu na frente deles, e eles começaram a encher seus pratos.

Ao despejar ovos mechidos em seu prato, Pansy sorriu levemente. "Bom dia Draco, _Harry_." No ênfase em seu primeiro nome, Harry voltou um sorriso educado, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente. "Bênçãos do dia para você, Pansy" e ficou satisfeito ao ver sua expressão momentânea de surpresa, imediatamente substituído por um olhar de avaliação.

Harry pegou uma torrada e alcançou a marmelada, surpreendido quando Crabbe empurrou-o mais perto com um murmurio: "As bênçãos do Dia, Potter." Sua _lowaar_ imediatamente tomou interesse no cumprimento como Harry respondeu "Obrigado e bênçãos brilhantes para você, Crabbe."

Como ele espalhar a marmelada sobre sua torrada, ele se retirou momentaneamente à sua mente a questionar o interesse de seu lowaar. "Muito poucos usam as antigas cortesias por mais tempo. É surpreendente encontrar um que você considere idiotas para reconhecer e usar a forma" Ydraith comentou.

Harry considerou. "Eu deveria lembrar para não julgar pelas aparências. Ele é de uma antiga família puro-sangue e provavelmente foi treinado nos velhos caminhos."

Ele voltou sua atenção para o exterior enquanto Draco colocar um pouco de bacon no seu prato. "Você precisa de mais proteína" a loira respondeu ao questionamento no olhar de Harry.

"Ei, agora, eu tenho preenchido muito bem desde o ano passado" Harry respondeu com ressentimento simulada. Draco deixou seus olhos executado lentamente para baixo e fazer backup de seu quadro e o adolescente de cabelos negros lutou um blush na ação surpreendente. "Então você tem" foi o único comentário do loiro, embora seus lábios enrolado como ele voltou sua atenção de volta para seu próprio prato.

Millicent Bulstrode falou, os olhos duros e sua voz um pouco estridente. "Então diga-nos, Potter ..." Harry olhou para cima, encontrando seus olhos educadamente. Pansy fez um movimento sutil, mas acentuada com a mão que a outra menina ignorada. "O que faz você achar que tem o que é preciso para ser um companheiro de Slytherin, muito menos um de Veela?"

Harry sentiu Draco tenso ao lado dele e cutucou a perna da loira com seu próprio como ele ofereceu a garota Slytherin um sorriso. "Na verdade, eu me pergunto, não é Draco que precisa provar que tem o que é preciso para me manter interessado?" Os olhos de Millicent estreitou um pouco quando Harry se virou para Draco, sentindo-se um pouco travesso. Ele provavelmente iria se arrepender, mas ele ainda disse com uma pitada de riso em sua voz "Então me diga, Draco, você acha que você tem o que é preciso para me manter interessado dia após dia?"

A contração mais básica dos lábios de Draco deixou Harry sabe que ele estava indo para lamentar a questão enquanto a loira se inclinou para trás e permitiu que seus olhos para executar mais uma vez sobre Harry antes arrastada "Eu não posso dizer que estou muito preocupado com os dias Harry, mas eu estou ansioso para mantê-lo interessado noite após noite após noite. "

Riso em tons de bronze entrou em erupção em sua mente, sobrepondo os risos na mesa. "Eu gosto deste" riu Ortinoth. "Ele é um esperto", concordou Ydraith.

"Silêncio seus barulhentos" Harry murmurou enquanto ele lutou a cor ameaçando suas bochechas. Ele se esforçou para um tom indiferente quando ele respondeu ao Veela, ignorando os Slytherins ainda rindo. "Humilde e modesto, eu vejo."

"Só confiante" o loiro respondeu com uma piscadela.

Os Slytherins desfrutaram do embaraço de Harry, como ele balançou a cabeça em divertida tolerância. Ele se estabelecera, tiveram de aceitar as consequências. Para sua surpresa, Crabbe ofereceu-lhe trégua quando o grande adolescente disse: "Será que devemos esperar um monte de e-mail esta manhã, Potter?"

Harry se virou e olhou para o adolescente grande, questionador, antes de se lembrar e gemeu, cobrindo o rosto. "Artigo de ontem, certo." Ele suspirou. "Quem define as apostas nessa mesa? Ponha-me para baixo por uma foice em mais de 25 corujas com pelo menos três berradores (howlers)."

Theo Nott sorriu e enfiou a mão na mochila de livro para pergaminho e pena. "Façam suas apostas, senhoras e senhores." Os próximos minutos foram gastos quanto os Slytherins chamaram suas apostas sobre quantas corujas e berradores Harry deve esperar.

Para sua surpresa, Draco acrescentou: "Ponha-me para baixo para 9 berradores para mim mesmo." Ele se encontrou com os olhos de Harry e sorriu. Harry devolveu o olhar e respondeu: "Ponha-me para baixo por 12 berradores para Draco."

Mesmo como Nott tentou terminar as apostas, asas podiam ser ouvidos se aproximando. A maioria das outras mesas não tinha prestado atenção às apostas dos Slytherins e enquanto eles podem ter notado que havia mais corujas do que o habitual, não foram tantos quanto para inspirar negligência dos seus hospedes. Harry suspirou quando viu o bando de corujas que se aproximam dele. Para sua surpresa, pelo menos uma dúzia de Slytherins ajudou a recolher o correio sendo entregue, mas ele percebeu que eles estavam provavelmente mantendo a contagem. Isso foi comprovado como os berradores foram destruídos após Nott concordou que ele tinha marcado para quem foi entregue.

Para sua surpresa, Harry recebeu umas três dúzias de peças de e-mail e riu enquanto Marcus Flint regozijou-se em ganhar essa piscina. Draco recebeu 11 berradores, por isso nem ele nem Harry ganharam a aposta. Ele ficou surpreso ao olhar complacente de Crabbe e percebeu que o adolescente corpulento havia previsto corretamente contagem berradores de Draco.

Harry rapidamente resolvido o e-mail em duas pilhas; uma para pessoas que ele conhecia e um para estranhos. Ele supôs que ele iria adaptar suas cartas de formulário anteriores para responder ao último artigo. Ele sorriu ao reconhecer cartas de vários dos Weasleys, bem como Remus Lupin. Ele estava prestes a abrir um quando ele ouviu as pessoas começam a ficar de pé. Ele olhou para cima para encontrar Millicent Bulstrode dando-lhe um olhar frio, antes de ela se virou.

"Eu não acho que você vai ter tempo para lê-los, Harry" Draco murmurou enquanto ele cutucou seu Companheiro. "Mas você tem História, esta manhã, não é? Lendo suas cartas deve ajudar a mantê-lo acordado, pelo menos."

O Gryffindor sorriu para o Slytherin. "Bom ponto." De repente, ele percebeu que, enquanto eles estava sentado ao lado do outro, não tinha havido nenhum contato direto ainda naquele dia, e estendeu a mão para segurar o pulso da loira. Forma de Draco imediatamente liberada tensão que Harry não tinha percebido que existia e censurou-se mentalmente. Ele sabia que a Veela necessário contato físico regular!

Ele se tornou consciente de Crabbe e Goyle esperando pacientemente por trás deles e murmurou "Tudo bem, Draco?" Para sua surpresa, o loiro colocou a mão sobre Harry por um momento e então concordou, com relutância em pé. Quando se despediram na entrada Salão para seguir caminhos separados, Draco disse calmamente, mas com um ligeiro questão "Vejo você na hora do almoço."

Harry sorriu tranquilizador. "Vejo você na hora do almoço." Ele inclinou a cabeça para os outros dois adolescentes por trás do loiro. "Crabbe, Goyle." Eles concordaram em troca. "Potter". Ele jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e se dirigiu para História.

Professor Binns era de fato tão sem graça como de costume e, eventualmente, sua palestra monótona o levou a voltar-se para as suas cartas. Molly Weasley tinha enviado uma nota Harry dois dias depois de Harry deixou seus amigos saber que Draco lhe havia escolhido. A carta tinha sido cheia de apoio e incentivo, com apenas o menor sinal de pesar que Harry não iria "oficialmente" ser uma parte da família, mas ela sempre considerá-lo seu sétimo filho. Ele sorriu quando ele abriu esta carta.

_Caro Harry,_

_Fiquei agradavelmente surpresa ao descobrir o mais recente artigo do Profeta Diário foi menos prejudicial do que muitas de suas histórias são. Pelo menos não causar me para lhes enviar um berrador, a menos é claro que você queira que eu mande, Harry querido. _

_Ron diz que você tenha resolvido em seus novos aposentos e que o jovem Draco está se comportando muito civilizadamente, que, naturalmente, seria de se esperar. Se você precisar de alguém para conversar, é só me avisar. Caso contrário, eu estou planejando para vê-lo neste Natal. Por favor, deixe Draco saber que ele também é bem vindo._

_Amor,_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry riu e esperava a matriarca Weasley a tricotar Draco um jumper verde Slytherin para o Natal. Ele se perguntou se o loiro iria usá-lo, de modo a não ofender a mãe adotiva de Harry. Ainda sorrindo na imagem, ele virou-se para a próxima carta Weasley.

_Oi Harry!_

_Como é nosso parceiro silencioso fazendo com todo a bagunça e barulho que está sendo relatado no Daily fofoca? Esperamos ickle Harrykins está jogando bonito com seu novo amigo!_

_Nós tivemos uma ideia para uma nova linha e interesse preliminar indica que iria fornecer um alto retorno sobre o investimento; bonecos miniaturas de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy com linhas de vestuário completo; vestes escolares, uniformes de Quadribol, vestes ... Basta pensar nas possibilidades potenciais de acessórios!_

_Muito amor e brincadeiras,_

_Gred e Forge_

Harry gemeu e bateu com a cabeça em cima da mesa, ganhando a atenção de seus colegas, embora Professor Binns continuou monótono com pouca consciência diferente da Guerra Goblin sendo descrita. Gred e Forge ficaria feliz em fazer esses bonecos e ele não ficaria surpreso se eles se tornaram populares. Ele se perguntou o que poderia fazer para distraí-los ... talvez Aironth desembarque no Beco Diagonal seria redirecionar sua atenção. Ele ouviu a risada _lowaar_ em sua mente enquanto ele visualizava o contecimento.

Eventualmente, ele se virou para a carta de Remus Lupin. Ele não havia recebido uma resposta à sua última carta e não sabia como o homem mais velho estava sentindo. Harry estava preocupado que Remus segurou-o responsável pela morte de Sirius e hesitante quebrou o selo sobre a carta.

_Caro Harry,_

_Espero que esta carta chegue até você e você está disposto a lê-lo. Fiquei muito preocupado quando as minhas cartas voltaram fechadas durante o verão, mas pensei que talvez que você precisava para sofrer sozinha._

_Não acredito por um momento que eu te seguro responsável pelo que aconteceu no Ministério da Magia. Muitas pessoas foram responsáveis, incluindo o próprio Sirius, mas você não estava. Sirius era um adulto, pelo menos assim ele insistiu. Ele fez a escolha de ir para o Ministério e ele fez a escolha de lutar e insultar Bellatrix. Voldemort foi o único que atraiu você e Bellatrix foi o que o levou a cair através do véu. Um jovem adolescente, especialmente um Gryffindor, seria facilmente cair para tal artimanha Slytherin. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que Sirius vai visitar me em meus sonhos para exigir que eu prank (brinque) você perversamente, se você acredita que qualquer outra coisa, filhote._

_Embora eu fiquei surpreso ao saber que genes Veela de Draco Malfoy estavam ativos e que ele identificou-o como seu companheiro de verdade, não foi uma surpresa hediondo. Sim, há um monte de história entre você e os Malfoy, mas muita coisa mudaa quando o sangue de uma criatura vem à superfície. Minha própria licantropia resultou em mim tomar decisões sobre as pessoas que não poderiam ter sido de outra forma feita. O lobo em mim tem a sua própria perspectiva, às vezes, como eu tenho certeza Veela de Malfoy faz tão bem._

_Se você optar por aceitar a ligação, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você vai ter um companheiro fiel e devotado para a vida. No entanto, a aceitação deve ser o que você quer, não o que os outros pensam que você deve ou não fazer. O que você escolher, você tem o meu apoio total e incondicional._

_Se você gostaria de me visitar, é só me avisar quando o próximo fim de semana Hogsmeade é, e eu vou te encontrar lá._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Moony._

Harry sentiu-se reprimindo as lágrimas enquanto lia a absolvição de Moony de sua culpa na morte de Sirius, bem como as suas garantias de carinho e apoio. Ele imediatamente sentiu ondas de incentivo de seu _lowaar_ e parou para deixá-lo lavar a dor da perda de Sirius. Ele não tinha percebido que Remus iria enviar-lhe cartas depois que ele deixou os Dursley, e, claro, nenhuma coruja iria encontrá-lo. Ele sentiu-se bem culpado por não ter pensado sobre o impacto das cartas potencialmente fechadas sobre o homem mais velho; mas então ele não esperava que o homem escrever. Releu a carta e, em seguida, tornou-se perdido em suas lembranças de Sirius e os Marotos para o restante da aula, só voltando a si mesmo como os outros alunos fizeram as malas e começou sair para fora. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e começou a recolher suas coisas.

" Harry, você está bem?" A voz suave e ligeiramente ofegante surpreendeu quando ele se virou para encontrar Draco ajoelhado ao lado de sua cadeira.

"Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? E o que quer dizer, se eu estou bem?" Harry olhou para o rosto preocupado do loiro em surpresa.

Olhos cinza prata procurou seu rosto e, finalmente, o outro adolescente recostou-se em seus calcanhares. "Eu senti tristeza imensa no meio da classe e não tinha razão para isso. Eu ... eu pensei que talvez ela veio de você."

Harry olhou para ele em surpresa. "Veela e seus companheiros" fez descrever esse tipo de ligação formando entre os companheiros, mas como ele não tinha aceitado Draco ainda, que não esperava isso. "Talvez como com o Veela, seu vínculo com você começa antes ou talvez independentemente de sua aceitação", sugeriu Ydraith. Ele supunha que era possível.

"Eu recebi uma carta de Remus Lupin ...", ele começou.

"Professor Lupin? O instrutor DCAT (DADA) do Terceiro ano? E ele o aborreceu?" O rosto de Draco endureceu com raiva.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o braço do outro adolescente. "Não, Remus é como um segundo padrinho para mim. Eu...eu pensei que ele poderia me culpar pela morte de Sirius, mas ele não faz e ele estava inflexível que eu não me culpe." Ele olhou para baixo. "Eu não percebi o quanto eu precisava dele para dizer isso."

Draco colocou a mão sobre o seu braço. "Gostaria de falar sobre isso? Você quer voltar para nossos quartos?" Ele olhou em volta para a sala de aula vazia. "Eu acho que a próxima turma estará chegando em breve."

O Gryffindor corou de vergonha. "Eu estou OK, Draco, mas obrigado. Eu aprecio isso." Ele ficou surpreso que ele fez apreciá-lo. O apoio da Draco sentia como a aceitação incondicional oferecido pelo Clã e não no apoio inquisitivo de Hermione, que queria entender tudo sobre uma situação ou o apoio ocasionalmente crítico de Ron. Ele retirou a mão e terminou reunindo seus pertences e, em seguida, virou-se para oferecer ao loiro um sorriso.

"Como você chegou aqui, assim que a turma estava saindo", ele perguntou como eles saíram do quarto. Crabbe e Goyle estavam esperando do lado de fora da sala com Crabbe segurando a mochila de Draco. O adolescente maior ofereceu a bolsa para Draco e depois sorriu para o Gryffindor.

"Você teria pensado que ele estava em sua vassoura, ele se moveu tão rapidamente. Nem sequer parou para suas coisas." Ele parou de provocação quando Draco estreitou os olhos levemente.

Harry interveio rapidamente "Você tem Aritimancia agora, certo? Eu deveria ter tomado isso. Ou Runas Antigas. Eu acho que eu vou estudar esse independente. Eu poderia me chutar agora para não tomá-lo." Ele ofereceu aos três Slytherins um sorriso. "É melhor irmos andando ou vamos nos atrasar. Vejo você na hora do almoço." Ele deu um passo para longe e, em seguida, virou-se para trás. "Obrigado novamente, Draco." Sem olhar para trás, ele se apressou para sua próxima aula, vagamente consciente de que sua _lowaar_ estavam discutindo a aparência do Veela na parte de trás de sua mente.

Após as aulas foram realizadas para o dia, Harry e Draco voltou para seus aposentos. Enquanto Draco começou a trabalhar em seu dever de casa Aritimancia, Harry levou seu kit de reparação e sua vassoura Firebolt para a área comum e começou a desmantelar. Ele se endireitou e encerado cada talo de sorgo (calda). Foi um processo de várias horas para reparar e cera de cada talo antes de enrolar e garantir as cerdas para a madeira. Ele era apenas um quarto do caminho feito antes, assinalando que ele iria jantar para Draco, que estava muito profundamente absorta em seus estudos para perceber.

Draco se levantou e esticou as dobras de suas costas, depois de ser curvada sobre seu trabalho tanto tempo. Ele olhou para a pilha desordenada de peças de vassoura e riu. Jogadores de Quadribol cuidaram de suas vassouras depois de cada jogo, mas este tipo de desmontagem e reparação profunda ocorreu apenas algumas vezes por ano.

"Você acha que vai ser terminado por sua prática amanhã, Harry?"

O Gryffindor passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu ironicamente. "Eu deveria tê-lo meio feito antes de ir para cama, o que me deixa tempo depois das aulas para terminá-la antes da prática. Eu espero que você não se importa a desordem."

O loiro sorriu. "Eu não posso reclamar quando eu estou planejando fazer a mesma coisa na próxima semana."

Uma vez que eles chegaram ao Salão Principal, Harry cumprimentou seus amigos Gryffindor antes de ir para a mesa de Slytherin. Eles levaram os mesmos arranjos do assento, com Draco obviamente no banco mais bem classificado da sexta anos, com um assento vazio antes dos alunos do sétimo ano. Mais uma vez, Blaise foi em frente a Harry com Pansy ao lado dele, e Crabbe e Goyle ao lado de Harry.

Harry olhou em volta para os amigos de Draco, encontrando os olhos de cada brevemente antes de dizer graciosamente "Boa noite e as bênçãos da noite para você". Ele foi um pouco surpreso que os sangue puro todos responderam com "bênçãos à noite", lembrando a sua introdução às frases.

_Quando ele entrou na área de estar de seus aposentos pessoais, um tom melodioso profundo "as bênçãos dia para você, sia'deevdru." Era a sua primeira manhã com Aironth, e ele era tanto tímido e animado._

"Bom dia, Aironth. O que é sia'deevdru?"

_O homem alto colocou o braço em volta dos ombros do adolescente e puxou-o para o cômodo, conduzindo-o para a área de alimentação. "Significa 'meu filho', Harry. Você é parente de sangue para o meu filho adotado e você faz parte da minha família. Espero que o termo não é muito presunçoso?"_

_O adolescente de cabelos escuros corou ligeiramente. "Eu gosto da ideia de ter família, senhor." O braço de Aironth em torno de seu ombro, apertou um pouco e Harry se apressou a acrescentar em seu embaraço "Os dias abençoando ... é que uma saudação do Clã?"_

_Ele foi recompensado com um sorriso caloroso. "É uma forma de etiqueta e cortesia que era popular antes de sairmos do seu reino. Saudações foram sempre oferecidas quando se encontrou com alguém pela primeira vez naquele dia, ou quando se unem por um tempo para comer e para companheirismo. Oferecendo uma bênção do dia ou à noite, significava uma confiança de que o destinatário seria saudável e protegida. Responder com 'bênçãos brilhantes "significava um desejo de saúde e felicidade._

_Harry recebeu outro aperto em seus ombros, antes que ele foi liberado para tomar o seu lugar. Aironth movido em frente a ele. Ele não estava acostumado a outros olhando para ele com essa aceitação descuidada e calor e estava envergonhado. Ele certamente não tinha feito nada para merecer essa aprovação._

"O Clã aprendeu ao longo do tempo a acolher e utilizar cortesias para ajudar a garantir civilidade e consideração para com todos que estavam assegurado." _Ele fez um gesto em direção a fruta fresca como Harry só tinha pão e ovos em seu prato. "Você prefere outra fruta? Nós podemos fornecer outras seleções."_

_Harry corou e comeu o fruto corte misto em seu prato. "Isso é bom, senhor. Eu nunca tive o hábito de comer frutas, enquanto vivia com os meus parentes."_

_O calor desapareceu ligeiramente. "Eu acho que você nunca teve o hábito de comer bem ou regularmente Harry. Eu nunca deixarei de me arrepender de não vir mais cedo para determinar a sua saúde e bem-estar. Eu sabia como ansiosamente seus pais aguardavam sua chegada e não levei em consideração que eles possam não estar lá para ensinar e cuidar de você ". Ele afastou objeções de Harry. "Eu espero que você tenha paciência comigo se eu aparecer super-protetor de você por algum tempo. Tenho muito a curar tanto o corpo ea mente, sia'deevdru. Quando eu te ofereci" bênçãos ", eu levo isso muito a sério comentário . "_

Harry sorriu para a memória de protecionismo gentil de seu opsola. Ele olhou em volta para secretamente os alunos Slytherins e se perguntou se eles seriam capazes de ver a gentileza em um ser tão poderoso e perigoso como um maduro _Juanth Darastrix_.

Conforme ele colocou as peças guardadas para a noite, Harry estava satisfeito que ele era quase três quartos feito com a renovação da vassoura. Ele não iria ser apressado agora antes da prática de amanhã.

Draco levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. "Desistindo para a noite, Harry?"

O adolescente de cabelos escuros assentiu e escondeu um bocejo. "Eu só tenho que reorganizar os talos e polir a alça antes da prática. Vou dormir um pouco. Boa noite, Draco." Ele sorriu e acenou para o loiro antes de ir para seu quarto. Despiu-se rapidamente e estava dormindo em minutos.

Harry acordou sentindo-se como se tivesse sido abalada acordada e olhou ao redor em confusão, esperando ver alguém cutucando seu ombro.

As cócegas mentais flutuou em seus escudos mentais, dando a impressão de familiaridade. Ele mergulhou em sua mente e olhou para seu _lowaar_, todos estavam olhando seriamente preocupado.

Ortinoth falou primeiro, surpreendendo Harry com seu _"Abra sua mente, ghergo'ir. Você não reconhece a assinatura mental?"_

Harry baixou os escudos, respondendo "Senti-me familiar, mas eu não reconheci quem era."

A voz mental distante dava a impressão de um fagote (instrumento musical). "Harry Potter, bruxo, estudante de Hogwarts ... e close-kin ao Juanth Darastrix." Harry piscou surpresa ao reconhecer a cadência mental e inflexão. "_Tínhamos reservado o direito de exigir um futuro benefício, dragão-kin_". A voz pausou.

Harry projetou sua resposta aromatizado com profundo respeito. "Você fez, Honrado. Estou ao seu serviço."

"O rebanho está sob ataque de ambos os bruxos e vários humanos em disfarce lobo. Nossa magia está cansada. Nossos potros estão em risco."

O adolescente já estava pulando para fora da cama. "Eu posso trazer muitos bruxos para defendê-lo. Basta dar-me alguns momentos ..."

"Não! Nós não confiamos nos outros com a nossa localização. Um deles veio de sua localização e matou nossos irmãos e bebeu seu sangue. Outros não têm merecido a nossa confiança."

Harry tentou acalmar o nervosismo. "Então eu irei sozinho. Eu vou defender o rebanho com a minha vida, se necessário."

A voz do garanhão rebanho retirou por alguns momentos como Harry rapidamente deixou seus aposentos. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou em consternação perante sua vassoura desmantelado. Ele nunca iria chegar a tempo. O fagote (instrumento musical) voltou com um toque cansado. _"Um dragão-kin é tudo o que é necessário."_

Harry sentiu intensa frustração com o comentário. Ele não tinha aprendido a completar a transformação. Mesmo quando ele deixou seus aposentos e começou a correr para o telhado que chamou em sua mente "Charok! Eu preciso de você para assumir a transformação. Eu não tenho tempo para tentar fazê-lo eu mesmo!"

Treith retumbou desacordo. "Cada _iejir'vrak_ deve aprender a transformação por conta própria."

"Isso é tradição, não uma lei. Um membro Clã tem uma dívida. Todo o Clã deve ajudar a garantir que a dívida seja paga." A voz de Charok foi inflexível, e os outros opinou acordo. Treith fez uma pausa e, em seguida, curvou-se em reconhecimento do débito Clã.

Harry abriu a porta no topo da escada para a torre de Astronomia, esperando que ninguém estava lá. Ele mal tinha um pé no telhado quando a presença de Charok começou a dominar o seu próprio. Ele imediatamente se afastou mentalmente e viu como Charok assumiu o controle.

Seus pés alongado e garras fortes surgiram. Com o passo seguinte, sentiu os ossos, músculos e tendões todos mudaram e reforma. Três passos para a borda da parede, Harry observou desapaixonadamente enquanto seu corpo continuou embarrilando em direção à fronteira. Ele sentiu o crescimento como seus ossos alongamento adicionado a vários metros à sua altura. Dois passos e ele sentiu as asas crescerem de sua parte superior das costas, os músculos crescendo para apoiá-los. Um passo e suas pernas ficaram tensos como escamas cresceram cobrindo seu corpo. Sua visão mudou quando seus olhos reformado, dando-lhe a visão noturna. Ele pulou para fora da borda da torre, como seu corpo concluída a transformação e caiu um bater de asas fortes bombeado antes. Seu corpo mudou para acomodar a sensação do vento sob suas asas, vários golpes mais poderosos e ele estava muito acima Hogwarts.

Harry enviou uma imagem mental para o garanhão rebanho e recebeu um reconhecimento cansado.

Charok murmurou em sua mente _"Normalmente, você iria procurar as térmicas e permitir-lhes para ajudar a levá-lo, mas isso é outra lição. A pressa é necessária agora." _Harry sentiu sua magia cercá-lo, eo chão passou por baixo dele com velocidade turva.

"Lá!" Charok chamou sua atenção para a floresta e os olhos avançados de Harry viu um dossel de magia focada em um único local. Ortinoth ficou mais forte em sua mente. _"Permita-me, ghergo'ir?" _Na aceitação de Harry, Charok liberado controle como o Guardião mais forte.

Uma passagem sobre a área revelou o rebanho em uma clareira, potros no centro com os adultos que enfrentam para fora. Sua magia conjunta tinha criado uma barreira, mas a reforçada vista de Harry mostrou que estava enfraquecendo. Comensais da Morte circulou o rebanho, a tentativa de destruir a barreira.

Harry sentiu Ortinoth redirecionar fôlego a partir do segundo pulmão e estômago, onde os gases aquecidos mescladas. Chama irrompeu com um rugido, queimando os atacantes sem aviso. O adolescente ouviu, mas emparedado sua resposta aos gritos como uma dúzia de corpos queimados com a intensidade de Fogomaldito. Feitiços viraram em sua direção, mas suas escamas refletida de volta para o rodízio. Outro círculo e outra explosão de abrasadora chama destruiu os atacantes. Um pop alto desiludiu-o deste pensamento; alguém viveu e aparatou à distância.

Harry esperou Ortinoth para pousar, mas ele circulou mais uma vez, desta vez alterando o gás magicamente quando ele irrompeu de sua garganta. O gelo cobriu as chamas e Harry acenou com a cabeça antes mesmo de Ortinoth explicou "_Esse não permite que a própria chama para correr desenfreada. Você sempre vai garantir que as chamas estão acalmadas_."

Com as chamas, Ortinoth desembarcados e Harry de repente estava no controle da forma draconiana. Ele curvou-se para o rebanho e, em seguida, focada no garanhão rebanho, curvando-se mais uma vez. "Você chamou e o Clã respondeu, Único Brilhante."

O garanhão do rebanho saiu, e curvou-se em retorno como fez o rebanho. "Harry Potter, bruxo, estudante de Hogwarts e close-kin ao Juanth Darastrix, sou _Arion_, Garanhão líder do rebanho Ventus Cursor ( Corredores do vento). Você mostrou-se ser um verdadeiro _Juanth Darastrix _esta noite. Eu nomeio você Ventus Cursor Amicus. "O garanhão avançou até seu chifre tocou as escamas no peito de Harry, e um brilho dourado coberto tanto dragão-kin e unicórnio, espalhando-se para abranger todo o rebanho.

Harry procurou a memória Clã para a importância dos comentários e ações do garanhão. Atordoado como realização veio, ele se curvou profundamente. Um Garanhão de um Rebanho não forneceu seu nome para os forasteiros, raramente até mesmo para outro Garanhão Rebanho em caso deles se encontrarem. Quando Arion deu seu nome depois de reconhecer o nome de Harry, ele identificou Harry como seu igual. Compartilhando o nome do rebanho e nomeando-o amigo aceitou essencialmente o adolescente como um membro do rebanho, uma ocorrência tão raro que é quase desconhecido.

Harry conseguiu uma chocado "Você me honra, Arion". Ele olhou para o rebanho e curvou-se novamente. "Posso oferecer qualquer assistência em cura?"

Arion bufou com elegância. "_Você chegou antes que pudessem enfraquecer a nossa barreira. No entanto, você pode retirar a ... sujeira_."

O adolescente olhou para o _lowaar. _"Eu não tenho a minha varinha e nós ainda não começou a feitiços nesta forma ainda." Ele olhou para o Crafter ortográfica em súplica. "Treith?"

Com uma pitada de diversão, ele sentiu a aproximação lowaar e assumir o controle. Um antebraço arranhou acenou para o latente remanecente. "Aufero!" Os cadáveres desapareceram, deixando apenas a terra enegrecida. Treith abandonou o controle de volta para Harry, que fez uma nota mental para olhar para cima que trabalhada a magia e senti a satisfação presunçosa do Artesão Criador de Magias.

Harry olhou para Arion, que olhou para a clareira com aprovação. "Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, Arion?" Ele notou que o resto do rebanho tinha começado a derreter de volta para as árvores.

"Você cumpriu a sua dívida, Ventus Cursor Amicus. Você pode voltar para sua habitação." O garanhão virou-se, movendo-se graciosamente para a borda da clareira e depois girou para ver o dragão dourado.

"Um ... Charok? Como faço para receber o ar carregado a partir daqui?" Risos tocou em sua mente como a presença de Charok avançou novamente. Harry lançou controle e observou como seu corpo se virou e deu vários passos em execução, como as asas poderosas começou a empurrar. Um salto grande e ele estava no ar como as asas empurrou seu corpo acima das árvores.

"Vem, _ghergo'ir_. Voe comigo" Charok dirigida. Harry sentiu como se os braços fortes o cercaram e juntos eles bombeado as asas, encontrar uma térmica e montá-lo em direção a Hogwarts. Eles espiral acima do castelo, certificando-se de que ninguém estava em cima do telhado antes Charok mostrou-lhe como puxar para cima das asas e da terra. O _lowaar_ insistiu que Harry controlar a transformação de volta, e com orientação mínima ele finalmente foi mais uma vez humanos alguns minutos mais tarde.

"Bem feito, ghergo'ir. À medida que você se familiarizar mais com a transformação, você vai ser capaz de mudar tão rapidamente como nós. Agora cabeça para dentro e de volta para sua cama. Você ainda tem algumas horas antes do sol nascer."

Harry bocejou com exaustão como ele entrou discretamente os aposentos compartilhados. Enquanto se dirigia para o quarto dele, ele virou-se quando uma voz calma disse: "Não conseguiu dormir, Harry?" Draco se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao lado da lareira, com o rosto impassível, enquanto olhava para o adolescente de cabelos escuros.

"Oi Draco, você me assustou. Eu tive que ir para fora por um tempo. Me desculpe se eu te acordei."

"Você teve um encontro?"

Harry piscou para a questão sem corte, e, em seguida, a expressão impassível sobre o loiro finalmente começou a fazer uma impressão sobre o cansado Gryffindor. Ele lembrou que Veelas estão profundamente com medo de serem rejeitados até que a ligação é tanto aceita e concluída.

"Draco, eu não tenho uma data e eu não estou vendo ninguém. Você não tem qualquer'concorrência'." Ao olhar um pouco incrédulo, ele acrescentou: "Assim como você não ter compartilhado todos os segredos Malfoy comigo, eu tenho alguns segredos Potter que eu não compartilhei. Eu sei que é difícil, mas" o Veela 'não precisa se preocupar. "Ele ofereceu ao loiro um sorriso aberto.

Olhos de prata procurou seu rosto atentamente, em seguida, o Slytherin relaxou um pouco. "Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não me importaria de uma nota, se você tiver que sair, apesar de tudo."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de explicar que ele estava correndo antes que ele foi ainda totalmente desperto. "Concordo". Ele sorriu novamente. "Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu realmente preciso de uma ou duas horas de sono. Boa noite, Draco." Ele virou-se e foi para o quarto, deixando o loiro olhando para a porta fechada, perguntando ao sentir o cheiro esfumaçado no ar.

_Lowaar - Companheiros da Mente_

_Tilsins - Lagartos_

_Sia'deevdru - meu filho_

_Opsola - Pai_

_Ghergo'ir - Jovem_

_Juanth Darastrix - Dragões Anciões_

_Iejir'vrak - Filho de Sangue_

_Ventus Cursor - Corredores do Vento_

_Ventus Cursor Amicus - Amigo dos Corredores do Vento_

_Aufero - Um feitiço para remover um alvo a força._


	13. Capítulo 13 -Eu vou fazer você orgulhoso

_**Capítulo 13 - Eu vou fazer você orgulhoso**_

"Acorde _ghergo'ir_" tocou a desagradavelmente alegre barítono de Ortinoth. "Bênçãos do dia para você! Já passou da hora para os seus exercícios matinais. Com um pouco de sorte, você vai ter tempo para o café da manhã se você se levantar agora."

Harry gemeu e murmurou um grogue "bênçãos do dia", relutantemente, como ele tentou esfregar o sono dos seus olhos. Sua mente tocou com o riso brilhante de sua _lowaar_ em sua resposta quase inconsciente. "Eu me sinto como se eu mal dormi", ele resmungou, tropeçando para fora da cama e indo para o chuveiro. À medida que a água quente lavou a névoa de distância, ele se lembrou de por que ele estava tão cansado. Arion ontem à noite tinha convocado ele para ajudar a salvar o rebanho ... ele tinha sido na forma de dragão completo! Ele parou na memória atordoado como o _lowaar _riu em sua mente.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Transformando pode ser velho para você, mas foi magnífico para mim! Obrigado, Charok para direcionar a transformação."

O dragão negro abaixou a cabeça_. "A dívida foi devido pelo Clã, ghergo'ir. Foi um privilégio para ajudar a pagá-lo."_

Harry secou e ouviu uma batida na porta. "Harry? Você está atrasado hoje. Você está desistindo de meu comer na mesa de Gryffindor, esta manhã?"

"Sem chance, Draco. Estarei pronto em um par de minutos." Ele riu da murmurou "Bem" e apressadamente secou seu cabelo e escovou os dentes. Ele rapidamente puxou suas roupas e robe escola, pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu para a sala comum.

Com um largo sorriso ao Slytherin, dirigiu-se para a porta, dizendo por cima do ombro "Eu não iria negar-lhe a chance de comer com Gryffindors, Draco. Eu sei o quanto você foi olhando para a frente."

"São os Gryffindors que deveriam estar gratos por receber o prazer e os benefícios da minha companhia", o loiro disse com altivez, ignorando a risada do adolescente de cabelos escuros.

Tal como eles estavam atrasados, amigos de Draco já estavam sentados na mesa de Slytherin, mas chamou sua atenção e assentiu encorajando a ele, antes que ele se preparou mentalmente e se dirigiu para mesa de Gryffindor. Harry guiou aos bancos salvos através dos outros dois membros do Trio de Ouro, com Neville ao lado de Draco e Seamus e Dean, do outro lado de Harry.

Hermione sorriu para a loira com um sorriso perto como ela balançou a cabeça educadamente. "Bom dia, Draco." Neville proferiu "Bom dia, Malfoy", enquanto Ron tentou não encarar como ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, optando por tomar uma mordida de sua salsicha em vez de encontrar os olhos do Slytherin.

Bem-educada máscara social de Draco estava firmemente no lugar, e ele respondeu com as maneiras martelada nele desde a infância como ele permaneceu cordial. Ele inclinou a cabeça educadamente como ele disse: "Bom dia, Granger." Virando-se para Neville, ele balançou a cabeça como um herdeiro casa para outra. "Bom dia, Longbottom." Seu sorriso educado assumiu a mera sugestão de um sorriso quando ele acenou para a ruiva. "Weasley."

Neville espalhar doce de fruta em sua torrada quando ele perguntou: "Alguém já ouviu falar o que aconteceu ontem à noite na floresta?"

Harry quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora com a pergunta inesperada e inclinou-se em torno de Draco olhar para Neville tentando esconder o choque. "Aconteceu? O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu ouvi Hagrid falar com a professora Sprout no caminho em que muitos dos animais se aproximou para Hogwarts na noite passada, e que algo deve ter acontecido mais fundo na floresta para dar conta do movimento. Ele estava indo para olhar para os centauros para ver se ele poderia obter qualquer informação. Sprout não estava ciente de qualquer coisa que possa causar tantos animais diferentes para deixar o seu habitat normal ".

"Se há algo importante acontecendo, eu tenho certeza que o Professor Dumbledore vai descobrir" Hermione disse, embora ela parecia interessado no quebra-cabeça.

Ron tinha coisas mais importantes em sua mente. "Quadribol praticar esta tarde, Harry?" Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou para o seu café da manhã.

"Quatro horas, Ron. Precisamos dar aos nossos novos batedores tanta prática como eles podem chegar. Deve ser uma boa equipe embora." A conversa girou em Quadribol e depois aulas depois disso.

O som de asas anunciou as entregas de correio da manhã. Uma dúzia de corujas se aproximou de Harry, ainda entregando respostas dos leitores para o artigo do Profeta Diário, publicada no início da semana. Todos os adolescentes o ajudou a recuperar as mensagens e deu a cada pássaro um deleite como Harry classificadas as missivas em apoio, oposição e proposições novamente. Assim que ele terminou, uma grande coruja de águia carregando um colar com a crista Gringotes chegou e caiu pesadamente ao lado de Harry. Ele recuperou a mensagem, mas a coruja esperou.

"Você precisa de uma resposta?" Ele perguntou como ele deu-lhe um pedaço de bacon. A coruja piou, então Harry abriu a carta imediatamente.

_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Esta é para informá-lo de que você está nomeado na Vontade do Senhor Sirius Orion Black, Chefe da Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black. A Vontade ficou com o Gerente de Conta Black, mas não foi executado como todas as partes mencionadas devem estar presentes ou representados._

_Como um dos dois destinatários designados no Testamento Black que frequentam a Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria, propomos uma leitura sábado e execução o mais cedo possível. Por favor, responda por uma coruja com uma data apropriada._

_Ragnok, Managing Director_

_Banco Gringotes_

Harry piscou os olhos quando eles ameaçaram lacrimejar. Ele não tinha percebido que Sirius teria sequer pensado em uma vontade, muito menos encontrou tempo e oportunidade de fazer com segurança um. Ele se perguntou quem mais foi nomeado nela de Hogwarts. Hermione ou Ron? Ele balançou a cabeça. Se ele nomeado um, por que ele não nomear o outro? Ele parou quando viu Draco em sua visão periférica.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Sua mãe era um Black antes de se casar, não era?"

"Sim, ela era uma das três filhas, por quê?" Ele olhou e viu o brasão Gringotes sobre a carta nas mãos do Gryffindor. "Oh, você recebeu a carta. Sim, o seu padrinho era O Herdeiro da Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black. Eu recebi uma carta neste verão que a leitura do testamento teve que esperar até que todos os beneficiários poderiam estar presentes." Ele olhou em tom de desculpa para Harry. "Quando eu vi o artigo na Witches Weekly (Semanário das Bruxas) sobre ele ser seu padrinho, eu percebi que você era provavelmente a pessoa desaparecida, mas eu não queria dizer nada até Gringotes tornou oficial."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Eles querem agendar a leitura. Será que neste sábado trabalhar para você?" Com o acordo de Draco, ele respondeu sugerindo rapidamente 14:00 deste sábado e deu o rolo para a coruja, que deixou prontamente.

No final da refeição, Hermione deu um passo perto Draco, ao sair do Salão Principal. Ela baixou a voz para dizer "Draco, eu sei o Veela em você só tem a felicidade de Harry em mente. Eu só queria dizer que ao lado mago, você faria bem para ter os mesmos objetivos."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha elegante e respondeu com condescendência "Qualquer relação entre Harry e eu é privado, Granger."

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas Harry é o meu melhor amigo." Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu para ele docemente. "Se você machucar Harry, vou castrá-lo com uma faca de manteiga sem brilho e alimentar-lhe os resultados." Em um tom mais alto do que ela disse brilhantemente "Tenha um ótimo dia!" e afastou-se para sua primeira aula.

Draco cuidou dela com surpresa em seu rosto. Harry olhou entre o loiro e seu amigo, finalmente dizendo "Tudo OK, Draco?" O adolescente olhou para ele e sorriu lentamente. "Granger pode ser bastante assustador quando ela quer, não pode?"

Ron, Harry e Neville respondeu tudo simultaneamente. "Você não tem ideia."

O loiro engoliu. "Certo. Na classe, então. Eu vou te ver na hora do almoço, Harry."

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade durante uma palestra maçante para escrever uma nota para Remus, convidando-o para almoçar no sábado antes da leitura do testamento. Ele tinha respondido no início da semana a carta de Remus, deixando-o saber que ele tinha sido salvo, mas inacessível durante o verão e não tinha a intenção de preocupar o outro homem, bem como agradecer-lhe por seus comentários. Ele esperava que o homem mais velho estaria disponível para o almoço.

Quando isso foi terminado, sua mente vagava novamente. "_Ghergo'ir_, se você não está indo para ouvir o seu instrutor, você estaria interessado em discutir a maldição do Diretor?"

Harry mergulhou sua cabeça e olhou para Charok. "Eu pensei que ele estava curado da maldição." O _lowaar_ sorriu. "Ele era, mas Treith e eu tenho vindo a trabalhar sobre um processo para o Diretor recuperar o uso de sua mão e braço novamente, apesar dos danos." Harry sorriu para os dois. "O que você encontrou?"

"Há uma poção que cria uma pele artificial que é normalmente utilizado para vítimas de queimaduras." Harry acenou com a cabeça, ter o trabalho Snape visto na poção Facticius Corium durante algumas de suas detenções em anos anteriores. "_Infelizmente, o braço do do director é também amaldiçoada para a pele para ser aplicado. Lá simplesmente não é suficiente o tecido saudável. No entanto, se a pele foi aplicada a uma luva feita a partir da pele trocada de um juvenil Juanth Darastrix, a pele contém suficiente mágica para permitir que a pele para ser aplicado ao mesmo, em vez de o membro do director. _"

Treith acrescentou: _"Um encanto amarrando magia do usuário a magia da luva permitiria que ele seja usado como uma mão normal e braço. Além disso, um feitiço lançada sobre a poção durante a infusão pode ser útil para garantir a pele e pelo de dragão irão trabalhar em conjunto._"

"Brilhante! Eu precisaria de um laboratório poção para criar a pele. Tentando montar um laboratório temporário em uma sala de aula não utilizado não seria eficaz. Vou pedir Snape se ele iria permitir o uso do laboratório de classe para o esforço. Se não, eu vou ter que fazer outros arranjos. Talvez Grimmauld Place ... "Ele realmente não estava pronto para ir lá ainda.; ele ainda tinha muitas lembranças de Sirius. Imediatamente, o amor e apoio de sua _lowaar_ rolou sobre ele em ondas e ele tomou conforto em seu encorajamento.

O resto do dia passou sem incidentes. Os Gryffindors estavam em seu melhor comportamento com Draco, mesmo que os anos mais jovem enviou-lhe alguns olhares na hora do almoço. Treino de Quadribol correu bem, com os novos batedores mostrando melhora regulares ao longo das duas horas. Tomou banho no vestiário e voltou para os aposentos compartilhados, executando estratégias diferentes por sua mente enquanto ele andava. Ele entrou pela porta retrato e deu vários passos para a sala antes que ele percebesse Draco não estava sozinho.

Severus Snape estava sentado em uma das poltronas ao lado da lareira. Para grande surpresa do Gryffindor, ele não estava usando sua sobrecasaca preta, mas estava em uma camisa branca e calças pretas. Olhando em volta, Harry notou a sobrecasaca pendurado em um gancho perto da entrada. Na chegada de Harry, o ambiente descontraído imediatamente se tornou tenso e Severus sutilmente levantou-se para se despedir.

"Professor, não há necessidade de sair por minha causa. Estes quartos são de Draco bem e todos os seus amigos e membros da família são bem-vindos. Eu vou retirar-se para o meu quarto e fechar a porta para que você possa conversar com privacidade." Ele inclinou a cabeça para ambos os homens e caminhou até seu quarto. Na entrada, ele fez uma pausa e virou-se para trás.

"Professor, eu estaria autorizado a utilizar o laboratório de sala de aula para um projeto especial?"

O Mestre de Poções estreitou os olhos para o pedido. " Que projeto está trabalhando que requer o uso de um laboratório, Sr. Potter?"

Harry deu de ombros levemente. "Eu gostaria de testar uma teoria que pode permitir que o diretor o uso de sua mão amaldiçoada e no braço, usando uma variação da poção Facticius Corium, senhor."

Uma sobrancelha escura subiu de surpresa e o desprezo habitual apareceu. "A maldição destruiu muito tecido. Essa poção não vai funcionar."

Harry virou-se para os dois plenamente e assentiu. "Sim senhor, no entanto aplicar a poção para um material especial que contém suas próprias propriedades mágicas, além de um encanto lançada sobre o material durante a aplicação pode tornar isso possível. Vou fornecer os materiais e tempo para testar a teoria, mas eu preciso de um laboratório para a fabricação da poção. "

O Mestre de Poções deixou cair seu sorriso de escárnio e recostou-se na cadeira, avaliando o Gryffindor em silêncio por vários segundos de duração. Harry manteve uma expressão civis e ficou em linha reta quando o silêncio tornou-se desconfortável. Finalmente, Severus respondeu: "Eu gostaria de ver a receita da poção e o processo de preparação planejada antes de concordar. Eu não posso dar ao luxo de ter a sala de aula sofrer grandes danos. No entanto, se a técnica parece viável, eu posso concordar."

Draco interrompeu com alguma surpresa "Eu estaria muito interessado em ver a receita também, Harry. Eu não percebi que você tinha desenvolvido tal interesse em Poções."

O adolescente de cabelo escuro riu quando ele encontrou os olhos do loiro. "Eu tive um verão muito interessante que me fez reavaliar muitos dos meus preconceitos." Olhando para o Mestre de Poções, ele acrescentou: "O encanto para ser usado não foi concluído ainda, mas vou enviar tudo a você para sua revisão quando terminar, Professor." Ele sorriu para Draco. "E é claro que você pode revê-lo também." Ele acenou para os dois, e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele ouviu alguns murmúrios tranquilos, mas resolutamente ignorou a conversa.

Sábado encontrou Harry no Caldeirão Furado. Ele cumprimentou Tom e notificou-o com antecedência para simplesmente retirar o custo da refeição diretamente de sua conta de Gringotes. Ele não queria que o projeto de lei trouxe para a mesa.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso quando Remus Lupin entrou no bar. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava manchado de cinza e Harry escondeu uma careta ao ver linhas de idade ainda mais prematuros. Vestes levemente desgastados do homem mais velho pendurado em seu corpo, como se ele não estava comendo o suficiente. No entanto, o sorriso era quente e seu passo acelerou ao ver Harry.

"Harry! Você não tem idéia de como estou satisfeito em vê-lo. Como você está? Eu estava preocupado quando a coruja voltava meu e-mail neste verão."

Harry abraçou o homem mais velho com força antes de deixá-lo sentar-se. "Eu sinto muito, Remus. Eu deveria ter escrito antes de eu sair. Algo surgiu neste verão, mas eu jurei juramento de um mago não discutir a minha localização ou meus companheiros. Eu posso te dizer que foi uma experiência incrível e eu estava perfeitamente seguro. "

Os olhos castanhos quentes olhou criticamente. "Você está maravilhoso, Harry. Mais alto, preenchido, você olha saudável. E sem óculos, eu vejo."

"Meus companheiros foram capazes de corrigir os anos de negligência eu tive na casa dos Dursley, e corrigiu a minha visão. Além disso, eles me fizeram rever tudo o que aprendi em todas as minhas aulas de Hogwarts, assim como me ensinar algumas coisas. Espero que eu vou estar capaz de compartilhá-lo com você em breve. "

"Considerando os efeitos que eu estou vendo, seus amigos são meus amigos. Qualquer pessoa que cuida do meu filhote que bem, eu já têm uma dívida de gratidão. Se você pode compartilhar mais comigo, eu ficaria muito feliz. Mas você é velho o suficiente para manter seus segredos, se você preferir. "

Harry piscou surpreso. Esta foi a primeira vez que um adulto fora do Clã tratou-o como um adulto, com o respeito de um adulto. "Obrigado, Moony. Você não tem ideia do quanto isso significa para mim." Seu _lowaar _retumbou em aprovação a essa pseudo-padrinho.

Eles se um almoço tranquilo, discutindo uma variedade de tópicos. Harry ficou surpreso ao saber que Remus gostava de muitos autores de trouxas, e fez uma nota para descobrir o que os livros Remus tinha em sua biblioteca. Talvez ele pudesse encontrar clássicos trouxas para o homem mais velho como um símbolo de sua afeição.

Eventualmente, eles partiram para a leitura do testamento, embora Remus repreendeu Harry para pagar para a refeição de uma forma tão sorrateira. Harry sorriu sem remorsos.

Chegando no Gringotes, Harry se aproximou de um goblin em uma mesa longe das caixas, perto de um corredor lateral como sua carta de confirmação tinha indicado. Olhando a placa de identificação no balcão, ele colocou a mão em seu peito, e se curvou. "Bênçãos do dia para você, FastAxe. Estamos aqui para a leitura da vontade de Sirius Black."

O goblin olhou para sua contabilidade nomeação e se endireitou. "Você está se encontrando com Managing Director Ragnok. Segue-me." Ele os levou por um longo corredor, tendo várias voltas até que Harry estava perdido. Finalmente, ele parou e abriu a porta. Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Obrigado, FastAxe."

Vários rostos virados para eles como eles entraram. Todos os três Malfoys estavam presentes; Lucius estava elegante na formais túnicas de seda escuro enquanto Narcissa estava bela e elegante com vestes azuis que combinavam com os olhos. Draco estava em vestes formais, bem como, e Harry estava feliz que o Slytherin tinha deixá-lo saber se vestir formalmente.

Para sua imensa surpresa, Severus Snape estava sentado entre Draco e Lucius Malfoy. Vestido com seu habitual toda preta, ele zombou como Harry e Remus entrou na sala.

Além desses quatro, Nymphadora Tonks estava presente, os olhos escuros eram simpáticos quando ela olhou para os dois recém-chegados, o cabelo espetado um marrom silenciado com dicas violeta em vez da cor rosa chiclete ela normalmente favorecida. Próximo a ela era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos alta com características patrícias semelhantes tanto Tonks e Narcissa.

"Wotcher Harry! Bom te ver Remus." Ela fez uma pausa para sorrir calorosamente para o homem mais velho, que Harry se divertiu ao ver corar ligeiramente. "Você já conheceu a minha mãe? Mãe, este é Harry Potter. Harry, este é Andromeda Tonks, a minha mãe."

Harry curvou-se sobre a mão da mulher mais velha. "É um prazer, senhora. Sua filha é um deleite." A mulher riu. "É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Sr. Potter." O adolescente ficou satisfeito ao ver que Andrômeda e Narcissa estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, e que esperava que eles seriam capazes de conciliar.

Um pequeno homem meio levantou de seu assento e acenou para os dois. "Malcom Shuttlecok, representando um cliente que não pôde comparecer." Ele não ofereceu sua mão, então Harry e Remus apenas acenou com a cabeça para o homem. Como Remus parecia não conhecê-lo, Harry se perguntou quem ele representava.

O duende atrás da mesa pigarreou. Harry colocou uma mão no peito e fez uma reverência quarto saudação grau. "Bênçãos do dia para você Gerenciador Director Ragnok. Obrigado por seu serviço para meu padrinho." O goblin fez uma pausa e então inclinou a cabeça; seus olhos pareciam perfurar Harry. "Por favor, se sentar e vamos começar."

Harry tomou o lugar aberto ao lado de Draco, enquanto Remus sentou-se ao lado dele. Uma vez que ele teve a atenção de todos, Ragnok trouxe uma Penseira com uma capa estranha. Ele pressionou seu polegar em um recuo, e uma imagem de Sirius foi projetada a partir da cobertura para que todos possam ver. Harry sentiu este nó na garganta ao ver seu padrinho novamente. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam brilhando com diversão e seu cabelo escuro tinha sido cortado para comprimento colarinho. Ele estava vestido casualmente, e sentou-se na borda da mesa como sua imagem sorriu para todos.

A voz bem-amado estava cheio de diversão como ele disse: "Bem, se você está vendo isso, eu, obviamente, fez algo fenomenal corajoso, imprudente, estúpido ou todos os três. Se eu morresse com um marido enfurecido, Remus Lupin deve a propriedade de 50 galeões. Se eu morresse devido a ser imprudente, em seguida, a propriedade deve Remus os mesmos 50 galeões antes de mais nada é resolvido. "Ragnok se inclinou sobre a mesa para dar Remus um pequeno saco que tilintavam com moedas. Sirius fez uma pausa e suspirou profundamente. "Por que eu tenho a ideia de que Ragnok está atualmente dando Remus 50 galeões?"

"Agora que isso é cuidado, eu quero que Harry Potter me escutar com atenção. No entanto eu morri, não foi culpa sua. Você parece pensar que você pode salvar o mundo, e tem sido chato para eu perceber quantas suas ações parecem ter sido concebido para reforçar essa crença. Trolls, possuía professores, basilisks, o Torneio Tribruxo ... bah! Se eu estiver morto, é por causa de minhas próprias escolhas. nunca pense que qualquer outra coisa, filhote. "

"OK, para a razão todos vocês estão aqui ... o que você ganha?" Ele sorriu para o quarto, obviamente se divertindo. "Apesar de minha mãe delicioso queria me negar, ela não fez isso oficialmente. Portanto, eu ainda sou o legítimo Chefe da Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black e todos os decretos e decisões são obrigatórias para a casa e família. Essas ações iniciais que foram realizados em uma Assembléia família completa se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de chamar um, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca ".

"Em primeiro lugar, eu instituir novamente a Câmara e Família lema" Toujours Puissant ". Foi alterado para" Toujours Pur "por meu bisavô, mas por mil anos antes, tinha orgulho de ser" sempre forte "não" Sempre Pure ". Seu rosto começou frio e duro." em segundo lugar, devido a ações contra a Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black e quebrando os laços de família e honra, eu declaro Bellatrix Lestrange Black um Oathbreaker. "Suspiros foram ouvidos daqueles ao seu redor e Harry olhou para ver todo mundo olhando imagem de Sirius em choque. O Oathbreaker é expulso da casa Antiga e Nobre de Black. Ela vai desonrar a Casa e Família, não mais. Deixe todos os acordos ser nula e sem efeito, que todos os laços ser cortada, que todos os segredos de família e herança seja removido dela. Que ninguém Black dar-lhe ajuda ou conforto ou mencionar o nome dela. Que todos saibam que ela é nomeado Oathbreaker, que cada mão Black ser levantadas contra ela e que ela possa logo colher aquilo que ela tão justamente merece. "

O goblin parou a imagem e olhou para o Malcom Shuttlecok, que ainda parecia atordoado. "Está desculpado, Mr. Shuttlecok." O pequeno feiticeiro balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "Diretor Gerente Ragnok", ele inclinou a cabeça. "Senhoras, senhores".

Como ele saiu do quarto, Harry virou-se para a memória genética _Juanth Darastrix _tentando entender a reação abalada de todo o mundo. Era do conhecimento antigo, algo que não havia ocorrido em gerações. Lançando alguém fora de uma família era uma coisa; retirá-lo o seu nome e os seus laços familiares, de forma vergonhosa, mas deixou-lhes a sua honra pessoal e respeito. No entanto, nomeando alguém um Oathbreaker identificado publicamente como sem honra; alguém que tinha tão rebaixado sua mente, corpo e magia que fica sem redenção. Eles seriam evitados na melhor das hipóteses e injuriado com todas as mãos se voltaram contra eles, na pior. Harry completamente aprovou o pronunciamento de Sirius.

Ragnok reiniciado a gravação e Harry viu a imagem de seu padrinho tomar uma respiração profunda. A frieza do anúncio anterior foi gradualmente substituído com sua expressão amigável e um pouco travesso normal. "Em seguida, convido Andromeda Tonks para retomar seu lugar de direito na Black Casa e Família. Andy, você sempre demonstrou a força da família em suas escolhas e ideais e da Família precisa de sua força. Se aceitar, então ..." A imagem fez uma pausa e um sorriso apareceu "... então Nymphadora Tonks naturalmente assume seu lugar na família também." Harry olhou para o jovem Metamorfo, sabendo o quanto ela desprezava nome dado. Para sua diversão, ela mostrou a língua para a imagem de Sirius e ele sorriu para a velha disputa de longa data. "Eu espero que você aceitar o seu lugar Andy, mas independentemente de sua decisão, deixo Andromeda Tonks um milhão de galeões e criar um fundo de dote de cem mil galeões para sua filha Nymphadora."

Harry tentou observar a reação de Andromeda, e ficou surpreso ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Ela era desprovido de sua família por muitos anos, ghergo'ir" murmurou Ydraith em sua mente. "Embora ela mesma tinha resignado com a perda de muitos anos atrás, a reivindicação de seu primo e Chefe de Casa tem um grande significado para ela."

O adolescente voltou sua atenção para a imagem de Sirius, já que continuou "Para Narcissa Black Malfoy, deixo um milhão de galeões com a estipulação de que você não tem no momento e vai dar o seu juramento de nunca receber a Marca Negra de Voldemort, nascido Tom Riddle. Lembre-se, sempre puro não é tão poderoso quanto sempre forte, Cissa. Se você é incapaz ou não quer dar o seu juramento, em seguida, o legado será devolvido para os cofres Black. "

"Para o meu bom amigo e companheiro Maroto Remus Lupin, deixo um milhão de galeões e qualquer propriedade da sua escolha. No entanto, eu estava remodelando a cabana na floresta, Moony. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você está convidado a isso, ou a qualquer propriedade que você deseja. Falando nisso, se você não recebeu ainda, eu dei suas medidas para Andre Fournier e encarregou-o de criar um guarda-roupa inteiro para você. Se eu fiz algo estúpido antes de recebê-lo, basta entrar em contato -lo e dizer-lhe que é a ordem para Moony. "Ele fez uma pausa para sorrir. "É melhor reservar pelo menos metade de um dia, quando você pegá-lo ... ele vai insistir em que você tenta em cada peça para garantir que é ajuste perfeito antes que ele vai permitir que você deixar o seu salão de beleza."

"Na época, esse Vontade foi feito, eu estava no processo de criação de um fundo fiduciário que eu espero que você vai gerenciar, Moony. Se eu não tive a chance de falar com você sobre isso, eu peço desculpas por surpreender você. O objetivo inicial da relação de confiança é proporcionar a poção Wolfbane a qualquer um que precisa dele, sem nenhum custo. Além disso, o confiança vai oferecer habitação e emprego para qualquer pessoa atingida com licantropia. Finalmente, ele vai trabalhar para estabelecer um tratamento justo e imparcial nos termos da lei para todas as criaturas mágicas. Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para executá-lo do que você, Moony, mas se você não quiser, então eu nomeá-lo para selecionar o gerenciador de confiança. "

A imagem respirou fundo e os ombros como se reunindo sua coragem Gryffindor. "Para Severus Snape eu lhe ofereço minhas sinceras desculpas." Harry olhou para o Mestre de Poções e não se surpreendeu ao ver o sorriso de escárnio firmemente fixos em seu rosto. "Eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para o meu comportamento em Hogwarts, outro do que eu era um idiota insuportável que não reconhecer as consequências de minhas ações. Não foi até que Harry me questionou e eu vi o seu desgosto e decepção em minhas ações que eu percebi o quão mal eu tinha comportado ". Harry percebeu o sorriso de escárnio foi acompanhado por um ligeiro olhar de ... surpresa? "Minha máxima culpa, sem desculpas. Como uma indicação do meu sincero remorso, deixo-vos cópias do diário pessoal de Salazar Slytherin e seu caderno de poções." O sorriso de escárnio no rosto Mestre de Poções foi substituído pelo surpreso espanto. Harry escondeu um sorriso, sabendo que Sirius não poderia ter escolhido uma melhor escolha para a sua expiação. Não havia como Severus Snape se recusaria revista pessoal de Salazar Slytherin muito menos seu livro poção pessoal. Tinha que ser de valor inestimável.

"Gostaria de dar-lhe os originais, mas eles estão escritas para permanecer na Família apenas parte da biblioteca Black. A Biblioteca Black pode ser acessado através de qualquer uma das propriedades Black por um membro da Câmara ou por Harry Potter." Harry olhou para a imagem de Sirius e franziu a testa. Ele não sabia nada sobre uma biblioteca Black diferente daquele no Largo Grimmauld. Sirius aparentemente reconheceu que, como ele continuou: "Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu deixei você instruções escritas. Porque esses dois itens não pode ser removido da biblioteca da família, há um feitiço que irá permitir Harry para copiar os livros." A imagem sorriu com diversão. "A magia está em língua de cobra e foi criado pelo próprio Salazar, que encontrei em seu diário." Os olhos de Snape disparou para Harry, e o adolescente brevemente considerado tornando o homem perguntar, mas em vez inclinou a cabeça em concordância e recebeu um aceno de cabeça afiada em troca.

Harry trouxe sua atenção de volta para a imagem de seu padrinho, já que continuou "Para o meu amado afilhado, Harry James Potter, eu deixo a metade de todos os ativos líquidos Black, nada nos cofres Black relacionados aos Potters ou os marotos e uma propriedade de sua escolha . Pup, se eu perdi seu aniversário, você precisa ir para Phoenix Transportes. Eles estavam restaurando minha moto voadora para o seu aniversário de 16 anos. Mesmo Filius Flitwick seria impressionado com o trabalho encanto eles estavam adicionando a ele. "Seu sorriso ficou sério por um momento. "Eu te amo Harry. Se eu não estiver lá, é só porque eu estava sendo provavelmente a minha auto irresponsável normal. Você está de modo algum a culpa por minhas ações. Se você se comportar como se você acreditar que você é culpado, me dão licença à Moony à prank ( brincar) você até você perceber o contrário. "Os olhos do adolescente se encheram de lágrimas ao afeto na voz de Sirius e ele piscou furiosamente para eliminá-los. Remus colocou a mão em seu ombro, enquanto Draco apertou levemente o seu braço brevemente em apoio.

Em um tom mais oficial de voz, a imagem continuou: "Se Draco Lucius Malfoy não tenha tomado a Marca Negra e vai dar o seu juramento de não recebê-lo ou seguir voluntariamente Tom Marvolo Riddle, também conhecido como Voldemort, então eu reconhecê-lo como o Herdeiro da Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black. No entanto, se ele é incapaz ou não quer dar o seu juramento, em seguida, invoco a Ritus Hereditas entre Draco Lucius Malfoy, o herdeiro de sangue mais próximo e Harry James Potter, meu afilhado e herdeiro do meu coração . O anel Black Signet Família vai escolher, se necessário. "

A imagem relaxou e sorriu. "Lá, agora que é tudo o cuidado de, eu tenho que admitir que eu estou ansioso para ver James e Lily novamente e espero que eu não ver o resto de vocês por um tempo muito longo. Ragnok tem cartas para cada um de vocês . Divirta-se! "Ele piscou para eles e, em seguida, a imagem desapareceu.

Ragnok olhou para Draco primeiro. "O Sr. Malfoy, você é capaz de dar o seu juramento?" O loiro acenou com a cabeça e retirou sua varinha. "Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, faço jurar sobre meu sangue e magia para nunca aceitar de bom grado a Marca Negra ou servir Tom Marvolo Riddle, também conhecido como Lord Vol..Voldemort. Que assim seja." Sua varinha iluminada com a magia do juramento, e Harry sentiu uma ligeira sensação de alívio ao voto.

O goblin passou ao loiro uma caixa pequena, gravado com galgos (raça de cachorro) em ambos os lados de um escudo com duas estrelas na parte superior do escudo, um divisor em forma de V e uma espada na base. Draco abriu e retirou o anel de sinete da Câmara Antiga e Nobre de Black; um anel de ouro gravada com runas sobre a banda, enquanto galgos desenfreado guardado um grande rubi. Gravada no lado de baixo do rubi, mas mostrando por meio era o escudo com o seu design claramente evidente.

Draco se levantou e o restante da companhia fez tão bem, embora Harry estava um pouco intrigado com a solenidade expressa pelos presentes. O loiro moveu um anel com o brasão Malfoy de seu dedo anelar direito de seu dedo indicador e deslizou o Chefe da Casa anel em seu dedo anelar. Uma breve brilho azul começou no anel e depois expandido para cobrir seu corpo.

Quando o brilho diminuído, Ragnok inclinou a cabeça. "Parabéns, Senhor Malfoy-Black". Virando-se para Narcisa, ele perguntou: "Você é capaz de dar o seu juramento, Madame Malfoy?"

Narcisa tirou a varinha e afirmou em sua voz clara "" Eu, Narcissa Malfoy Black, faço jurar sobre meu sangue e magia para nunca aceitar de bom grado a Marca Negra nem vou servir Tom Marvolo Riddle, também conhecido como Lord Voldemort, a menos que ele também serve Harry Potter e a Câmara Antiga e Nobre de Black. Assim seja. "Sua varinha iluminada com seu juramento. O goblin inclinou a cabeça, considerando, e depois assentiu.

"Todos os legados serão transferidos até o final dos negócios hoje e estará disponível para você amanhã. Tenho cartas pessoais a cada um de vocês a partir do ex-Chefe da Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black". Alguns envelopes estavam cheias de páginas, enquanto outros parecia ser uma única folha. Mesmo Severus Snape recebeu um.

Envelope de Harry também veio com uma pequena caixa de jóias, que ele olhou em alguma confusão. Ele observou que toda a gente colocar a sua carta de distância para ler privada, e fez o mesmo. Ele olhou para a caixa de jóias e notou Draco olhando para ele.

"Abri-lo, Harry", ele insistiu com um sorriso encorajador.

Harry abriu a caixa para encontrar um anel de sinete semelhante ao de Draco, mas feitas de prata com um rubi ligeiramente menor. Ele olhou para Draco em confusão.

"É o anel Herdeiro, Harry" o loiro explicou. "Até eu ter um filho, você é O Herdeiro da Casa Antiga e Nobre de Black e Chefe se algo acontecer a mim. Foi o que pensei quando ele mencionou o Ritus Hereditas."

Harry colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar direito e um pequeno brilho azul cobria o anel por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer. Draco acrescentou: "Você deve ter um anel Heir para os Potters. Eles são uma antiga família também. Se o anel Heir foi destruída quando seus pais morreram, então, um novo anel deve ser feita com o Potter crista. Normalmente, você usaria que um em seu dedo anelar, mas como os Blacks são tanto Antiga e Nobre, que supera o anel herdeiro Potter. "

"Oh, isso é porque você mudou o seu outro anel no seu dedo indicador?"

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "A Família Black sobre classifica a família Malfoy."

Ragnok curvou "Senhor Malfoy-Black, faça você deseja visitar os cofres Black?"

Draco hesitou e então disse: "Obrigado, mas não hoje Diretor Gerente Ragnok. Creio que será necessário alocar um dia inteiro para avaliar os cofres. No entanto, eu gostaria de conhecer o Gerente de Contas Black se você faria, e solicitar uma conta resumo, bem como propriedades, explorações, dívidas e passivos.

À medida que os outros falavam em torno dele, Harry quebrou o selo em sua carta, tentando ignorar o ligeiro tremor nas mãos.

_Hey Pronglet!_

_Se você está lendo isso, provavelmente eu fui e fiz algo estúpido e você está indo a dever Remus 50 galeões em meu nome. Não se atreva a se culpar por tudo o que eu fiz. Eu sempre fui um Gryffindor imprudente e irreprimível e eu provavelmente fiz algo estúpido, mas __foi eu __a fazê-lo. TEntendido?_

_Eu esperava que teríamos muitos anos juntos e que poderíamos formar uma família. Azkaban me deixou danificado, eu sei, por isso que não seja a minha devoção a você e Moony, julgar qualquer coisa que eu disse com um grão proverbial do sal, OK? Moony diz que eu sou "lutando com emoções e problemas de raiva" e "não podem apresentar o melhor julgamento" às vezes. Lobo estúpido; Eu odeio quando ele está certo._

_Dito isto, quero exortá-lo a assumir o controle de sua própria vida. Você não é o sangrento Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-a-ser-hífenizado, você é Harry James Potter, bruxo e Potter herdeiro. Minha sugestão é que você contratar alguns tutores para treiná-lo em bruxos cultura e etiqueta também como a gestão de imóveis. Contacte alguns solicitadores (Lembro-me de que seu avô costumava Sanders, Witherspoon e Brentwood) e obter uma alça sobre a difamação do Profeta Diário publica e qualquer outra coisa que pode precisar de um advogado. Filhote, pare de acreditar na propaganda que você é o Salvador do mundo e que o bem-estar de todos repousa sobre seus ombros. Nenhuma pessoa leva essa grande responsabilidade. É sobre o tempo que o resto do mundo bruxo começa a assumir a responsabilidade por suas próprias ações, em vez de depender de um adolescente ensinado por trouxas para resgatá-los. Eles são os adultos, é hora que começou a ser responsabilizado, como tal, e deixou de ser cegamente levou como ovelhas._

_Outra coisa, tanto quanto eu sei que você ama e respeita Albus Dumbledore, não cair na armadilha de pensar que ele infalível. Ele fez um monte de erros ao longo dos anos (tosse - 12 anos em Azkaban - tosse), por isso não acredito que cada palavra que ele pronuncia é abençoado e cada opinião sacrossanto e precisas. Não julgá-lo de forma muito dura para o ser humano, quando ele comete um erro, mas reconhecemos que ele tem e continuará a fazê-los. É por isso que você precisa para tomar o controle de sua própria vida, em vez de deixar os outros decidir o seu caminho e direção._

_Quanto à herança para Severus Snape, sim, que era uma pergunta difícil. Eu o odiava por tanto tempo e ele torna tão fácil a odiá-lo ... mas seu rosto quando você me perguntou por que eu era um valentão, por que eu machuquei deliberadamente e humilhei outro aluno ... que é um cara que eu nunca quis ver. Demorou algum exame de consciência (bem como alguns porcelana quebrado e um punho através de uma parede), mas eu tenho que admitir isso. Eu era um valentão e eu tinha prazer em ser um provocador e fugir com ela. Eu sabia que Snape nunca aceitaria um pedido de desculpas, então eu tive que enganá-lo a acreditar em mim._

_A Família Black tem raízes até Salazar Slytherin e escondido em um cofre na biblioteca Black eu achei a sua revista e registros de quando eu era um pequeno segundo ano. Como eu era o primeiro Black não em Slytherin, eu só enfiou-los novamente. No entanto, qualquer Slytherin real seria vender a sua mãe apenas para ler o diário de Salazar Slytherin e qualquer Mestre Poção daria seu primeiro nascido apenas para rever seus registros de poção. Na revista, encontrei um pouco de língua das cobras, a maior parte sem qualquer tradução, então eu não sabia o que dizia. Mas em uma página, eu encontrei "a prevalecer sobre as restrições de duplicação" e, em seguida, o que parece ser um feitiço. Se não é, então eu vou pedir-lhe para cumprir o meu legado para Snape e mão copiar o livro diário e poção, mas eu não acho que ele vai ter que ir tão longe._

_Qualquer propriedade Black com uma biblioteca terá acesso à Biblioteca restrito House. Você nem precisa ser um membro de sangue da Câmara com permissão para acessar a Biblioteca Casa ou usar o anel de sinete Chefe ou Herdeiro, tanto que dão acesso automaticamente. Se Draco Malfoy é o novo chefe da família, até que ele tem filhos, você é seu herdeiro. Portanto, você pode usar o anel Herdeiro Black, além do anel Herdeiro Potter. Enquanto a usá-lo, você verá uma porta que apenas os membros da família Black ver. Essa é uma conexão direta com a Biblioteca da Família Black a partir de qualquer biblioteca Black menor. Siga a passagem para o cofre. Haverá um lugar para qualquer um colocar a mão (para uma verificação no sangue) ou um recuo para um anel de sinete Black. Ambos vão abrir o cofre. Livros de Slytherin estão na primeira sala à esquerda._

_O que mais? Desfrute da motocicleta! Prank muitas pessoas, especialmente Slytherins ... sem causar danos ou ser um valentão, que é. Veja? Mesmo este velho cão pode aprender novos truques. Divirta-se e faça o que você quer, não o que os outros pensam que você deve fazer - mesmo eu. Você tem a ouro para viver como quiser em qualquer estilo de vida que você deseja para os próximos cem anos. Então divirta-se!_

_Muito amor,_

_Padfoot aka Sirius aka Padrinho amoroso._

Harry segurou o pergaminho, não se importando com as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele sussurrou: "Obrigado, Padfoot. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor. Eu vou fazer você se sentir orgulhoso."

Chergo'ir - Jovem

Lowaar - Companheiros de mente

Couro Artificial - Pele artificial

Ritus Hereditas - Ritual de Herança

**Nota da autora fyreheath: **Um leitor fez a pergunta razoável a respeito de porque Sirius reconheceu Draco como seu herdeiro quando Sirius só conhecia o Slytherin um idiota purista sangue, não como um Veela que identificou Harry como seu companheiro. É por causa dessa história, eu segui o princípio da lei britânica feudal e da herança. O mundo mágico parece perdido na cultura de uma época passada, então eu segui esses costumes e conceitos. Sob preceitos britânicos antigos, títulos viajou através da linha de sangue do mais velho (legítimo) herdeiro do sexo masculino. Junto com a primogenitura, que era a base jurídica da capacidade da aristocracia britânica para transmitir os seus títulos e propriedades ao longo dos séculos.

Narcisa tinha sido uma filha legítima e membro da Casa Black, quando se casou com Lucius Malfoy. Isso fez com que Draco um herdeiro legítimo Black se Sirius não tivesse seus próprios filhos. No entanto, se Draco tinha tomado a Marca Negra ou se recusaram a jurar que não levá-lo, Sirius invocado uma herança Ritual, e acreditava que o Anel Signet Black escolheria Harry como seu afilhado (aqui eu fiz um salto de lei feudal para permitir que um padrinho mágico / relacionamento afilhado de levar em consideração, mas ser secundária para a linha de herança do sangue). No entanto, como apontado para mim, Sirius deveria ter incluído essa explicação em sua carta a Harry.

**Nota da tradutora:** Caros leitores e leitoras, a fic pode demorar um pouco mais nos próximos capítulos, pois vão aumentar seu tamanho, desculpe quaisquer erros! Até lá!


End file.
